Celoso ¿Yo?
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Lo que puede llegar a suceder cuando un nuevo integrante llega al Aoiya... ¡Y comienza a interesarse en la pequeña Oniwabanshuu!... ¿que sucede entonces con Aoshi?, una pequeña comedia, espero que la disfruten... pueden dejar sus opiniones Completa
1. capítulo 1

  
**TITULO: Celoso.......¿yo?**

AUTOR: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
**CAPITULO I: Una visita inesperada**  
  
El mercado de Kyoto estaba lleno como siempre, y allí, en medio de todos estaba aquella alocada jovencita de larga trenza azabache; sí, Misao estaba haciendo las compras para el restaurante junto con los demás Oniwuabanshuu, solo que cada quien había tomado un trozo de la lista y un camino diferente para hacer las compras más rápido.  
A Misao le había tocado ir a comprar todo lo referente a la comida que se serviría en el menú de ese día; y como era su costumbre trataba de bajar los precios a los artículos de una forma no muy diplomática que digamos.  
  
MISAO: ¿Qué cree usted, que nací ayer? ¡Esto es un robo, una estafa!, se aprovecha porque es el único que tiene este tipo de mercancía, 10 yenes son demasiados, ¡Esto no está a más de 8 yenes!  
  
VENDEDOR: Pero señorita, tiene que entender, yo....  
  
MISAO: ¡Usted nada!, 8 yenes, nada más.  
  
Bueno, y así, pasando de vendedor a vendedor, Misao iba rebajando precios como de costumbre, mientras la mañana pasaba, y mientras el resto del grupo también efectuaba sus compras.

*****************

Luego de terminar con sus compras, Misao se dirigía feliz al punto de reunión acordado, junto con una generosa suma de dinero que había podido "ahorrar", cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un altercado en plena calle, y como ese tipo de situaciones son algo que ella nunca ha dejado, ni dejará pasar sin meter su nariz, ojitos, trenzas y por último todo el resto de su ser(chismosa la nenita), decidió averiguar que era lo que sucedía y corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, lo cual era en un callejón sin salida que estaba a un costado de la plaza del mercado.  
Al acercarse notó a un joven de cabellos claros siendo agredido por tres sujetos obviamente más fuertes que él, eso enfureció a Misao quien procedió a sacar sus cuchillos dejando todas sus compras en el suelo y dijo.  
  
MISAO: ¡Oigan ustedes tres! ¡¡¿Quienes se han creído?!! ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!!  
  
Los tres hombres dejaron de golpear al muchacho y vieron a Misao muy divertidos, el más grande y obviamente más fuerte de todos le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros y este se dirigió hacia Misao quien ya esperaba lista y en posición de defensa. Pronto Misao hizo gala de su técnica, y tras unos cuantos cortes, un par de arañazos, mucha bulla y varios gritos los tres grandulones salieron corriendo de allí.

Misao se dirigió hacia el joven, quién trataba de ponerse de pie; entonces sin decir palabra lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y luego lo sentó en un barril vacío que estaba cerca de donde ambos estaban.  
  
????:Mejor recoja sus compras, de lo contrario la regañaran si alguien se las lleva.  
  
MISAO:(con una gran gota y en deformet)Aaahhhh! sí!. De acuerdo, ahorita vuelvo- dijo sonriendo y con una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras que por su mente pasaban los horribles tormentos que le daría Okina si eso en verdad llegaba a suceder.  
  
Misao corrió, prácticamente voló por sus compras, las recogió más rápido de lo que se sonroja cada vez que Aoshi se acordaba de darle las gracias por el té, y luego volvió increíblemente aliviada donde el joven.  
  
MISAO: Bueno, aquí están mis compras, ahora sí te ayudaré- dijo de manera muy entusiasta.  
  
????:Gracias, pero ya no se moleste más, ya hizo demasiado por mi; tanto que creo que jamás podré pagárselo del todo, bella señorita.  
  
Misao se sonrojó ante el comentario 'Bella señorita, ¡Este muchacho si que tiene buen gusto!', pensaba vanagloriándose a si misma con gestos, lo que hizo al muchacho soltar una sonrisa, tras lo cual sintió un dolor agudo en el costado, doblándose de manera inconsciente.  
  
MISAO: Oye, ¿Te sientes muy mal?; te llevaré al Aoiya para que te curen, ¡Ya verás como te sentirás mucho mejor en muy poco tiempo!  
  
????:No, no puedo aceptar su generoso ofrecimiento.  
  
MISAO:¿¿¿???  
  
????:Verá. no tengo dinero con que pagarle; esos sujetos me acaban de robar todo lo que tenía, y como acabo de llegar a Kyoto, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de encontrar un trabajo; como ve, solo sería un estorbo.  
  
MISAO: ¡Tonterías!, ¡Yo digo que vienes conmigo y así será.  
  
El rostro de Misao dejaba denotar que si ella decía que iba con ella no había lugar para reclamos de ningún tipo, o era como ella decía, o era como ella decía.  
  
????:Yo....no se que decir, es muy amable de su parte. Gracias. Por cierto, creo que he sido un descortés al no presentarme, mi nombre es Yamatori Yuri.  
  
MISAO: Pues Yuri-san, es un placer conocerte; mi nombre es Misao.  
  
YURI: Misao-dono, es realmente un placer para mi el haberla conocido.  
  
Tras decir esto Yuri toma la mano de Misao y con un suave movimiento la alza un poco para poder besarla(su mano malpensados, su mano), ante lo cual Misao se sonrojó por segunda vez en ese día.  
Luego de esto, Misao se las arregló para llevar sus compras en una mano, y ayudar a Yuri con la otra, pero pese a las protestas de Misao, finalmente Yuri también cargo parte de las compras; Misao pasó por el punto de reunión, pero no había nadie, con lo que supuso que todos habían vuelto al Aoiya; Seguro Okina y Aoshi-sama estarían preocupados, así que apuro el paso un poco.

Durante el camino miró una que otra vez a Yuri, quien siempre le devolvía en cada mirada una sonrisa (je je). Ella lo estudio un poco, era un joven de aproximadamente unos 20 años, de cabellos bastante claros, unos ojos grandes y de un verde muy bonito; en realidad era un joven muy buen mozo(imagínense a Soujiro con un par de años de más, más alto, con ojos verde clarisimos, cabello castaño claro, y un poquito más musculoso, pero no demasiado, osea con mejor cuerpo, que bonito). Sí, definitivamente era un chico atractivo, y también muy amable, igual que Himura san; incluso la llamaba de la misma manera.

Finalmente, después de un buen rato llegaron al Aoiya, y se disponían a pasar cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso dejando salir a un muy melodramático Okina, quien se lanzó a abrazar a Misao; a quien casi ahoga.  
  
OKINA: Oh, Misao!, my pretty Misao!, me tenías muy preocupado; creí que algo malo te había pasado. Estaba a punto de salir en tu rescate, ¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡¿Te paso algo malo?!, no te preocupes, tu querido abuelo Okina esta aquí para protejerte. Oh, Misao, mi Misaoooooo!  
  
MISAO: ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡SUÉLTAME TE DIGO QUE ME ESTAS AHOGANDO !¡OOOOKKIIINNAAAA!  
  
Entonces Okina y el resto del grupo fijo su mirada en el joven acompañante de Misao (incluyendo a Aoshi que se había quedado en la puerta observando en silencio, para varia)  
  
MISAO: ¡Cielos!, una se demora un poquito y ya están haciendo tremendo escándalo, definitivamente con ustedes no se puede.  
  
OKINA: Misao, ¿quien es este joven que está acompañándote?  
  
Okina miraba de manera desconfiada al joven que estaba con Misao; sobre todo porque había notado la manera en que este había mirado a Misao un momento antes (en realidad Yuri miraba a Misao con carita de *¡Que hermosa es! *, pero Okina penso que la miraba con cara de *¡Je je! ¡Me divertiré mucho con ella!*  
  
MISAO: Ah!, si!, casi lo olvidaba; muchachos, les presento a Yamatori Yuri-san, quien desde hoy es mi invitado y se quedará por uno días en nuestro hogar, pues unos ladrones le robaron todo lo que tenía, (deformet)¡pero no importa, porque la gran Misao les dio una buena lección.........jo jo jo jo.  
  
Mientras Misao daba una explicación de los hechos, también daba una representación algo teatral de lo que había sucedido, dando una serie de golpes y patadas en el aire, para terminar con una característica pose de triunfo, para vergüenza de todos (gotita general, menos en Aoshi y Yuri), lo cual hizo que Misao pusiera nuevamente su carita de deformet, nada más que ahora provista de afilados colmillos.  
  
MISAO:¡¡¡OIGAN!!!, ¡Que significan esas caras! ¡¡¡EXPLIQUEN!!!  
  
TODOS: No nada Misao(Más gotitas)

  
OKINA: Bueno, ejem; ya que este joven está en aprietos, supongo que puede quedarse unos días; pero no lo hará gratis, tendrá que trabajar en el Aoiya, (mirando a Yuri) espero que esto le haya quedado claro Yamatori-san.   
  
YURI: Por supuesto señor(inclinándose), muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda, además yo ya le había dicho a Misao-dono antes de llegar que pensaba pagar mi estadía con trabajo, así que esto me parece muy justo, haré todo lo que se necesite hacer.  
  
OKINA: Ejem...si, bien bien, eso está bien.  
  
MISAO: ¡¡Demonios, que les pasa!!, ¡¿Que no ven que Yuri-san está herido y ya lo quieren poner a trabajar?  
  
Misao entonces miró a todos de tal manera que el grupo se hizo para atrás tratando de tranquilizarla y Yuri la miró nuevamente, pero esta vez con cara de asombro. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Aoshi, quien había estado observando todo y a todos, y en especial al recién llegado. En ese momento Aoshi observó como Misao hizo que Yuri se apoyase en ella con mucho cuidado y se dispuso a llevarlo adentro. El joven parecía demasiado feliz. Aoshi se hizo a un lado ante la agradecida mirada de Misao, quien introdujo a Yuri a la casa. Aoshi los siguió con la mirada, ese joven por alguna razón no le parecía muy confiable, por lo cual se decidió a vigilarlo muy de cerca, aunque él mismo no entendía porque, pero cada vez más ese sentimiento de desconfianza iba en aumento; entonces vio como ambos jóvenes se perdieron de su vista al entrar a una de las habitaciones del Aoiya donde seguramente Misao curaría las heridas de aquel joven; Aoshi entrecerró los ojos, mientras mantiene una mirada perdida en aquel último punto donde los vio juntos.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Si te gusto mi fic, o por el contrario... no te gusto... (snif), por favor, envíame tus comentarios a chibineko7@usa.net, que esta escritora felina esta estará con las orejitas bien paradas, los bigotes atentos y las patitas listas para ponerse a trabajar. 

Se despide con un bechito felino

chibineko =^.^=

El titulo del próximo capítulo: **Los primeros síntomas**; espéralo.


	2. capitulo 2

  
**TITULO: Celoso ...... ¿Yo?**

autor: chibineko

CAPITULO II: Los primeros síntomas  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Yuri había llegado al Aoiya, y aunque Misao había tratado de hacer que el joven descansase, este había empezado a ayudar en las labores del Aoiya casi de inmediato. Yuri hacía de todo en la casa; lavar, planchar, barrer, hacer el té, etc.; todo lo imaginable para poder ayudar (si, si, ya sé que existe uno de esos en la serie, ¿pero que se le va ha hacer?). Por si acaso, como punto aparte hay que mencionar que cuando se trataba de hacer algo para Misao, Yuri le ponía mucho empeño a su trabajo;...... demasiado empeño tal vez....  
  
Yuri estaba en ese momento lavando la ropa del diario de los Oniwabanshuu, cuando Misao se le acercó traviesa y alegremente por la retaguardia.  
  
MISAO: Ohayou Yuri-san, veo que te sientes mejor esta mañana, ¿Qué estás haciendo???- preguntó con una carita de total y muy curiosa incertidumbre.  
  
YURI: Ohayou Misao-dono, creo que estoy lavando su ropa en este preciso momento, si es que no me equivoco. - respondió este con las ropas de Misao enjabonadas y sujetas de la manera más delicada posible.  
  
MISAO:(pensando)Que pregunta más tonta se me ocurrió hacer - gotita. (hablando algo sonrojada)Sí, jeje eso parece, aunque también me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado. ¿No es demasiado pronto para que estés haciendo esto???, ¡Creo que deberías descansar un poco más, así que .......(tomando su típica posición de mandamás) A LA CAMA AHORA MISMO!!!!!!  
  
YURI:(Con una gotita)Misao-dono, en serio me siento mejor, y me gusta ayudar, ¡EN SERIO!, sentirme como un inútil, bueno... es lo per que podría sucederme; usted entiende eso.......¿No es verdad, Misao-dono?  
  
MISAO:(Ahora ella con una gotita)Er, ¡Cielos Yuri-san!, no sabía que te sintieras así, pero por favor no te esfuerzas demasiado. ¡¿De cuerdo?!  
  
YURI: De acuerdo Misao-dono. ...es usted no solo bella y encantadora, sino también considerada.  
  
Misao se sonrojó ante el comentario y comenzó a reír nerviosamente; mientras tanto desde el otro lado del patio unos ojos entrecerrados observaban toda la escena, Aoshi, quien como de costumbre estaba meditando, observó todo desde donde estaba, pues desde que el "visitante" llegó, cada vez que este estaba al alcance de sus ojos, por algún extraño motivo que no comprendía siempre lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, inmóvil desde se sitio con la única señal de ser un ser vivo debido a su respiración. Aún no le caía bien Yuri, nada bien, y no sabía porque; y no sabía porque, todavía, pero lo averiguaría tarde o temprano, averiguaría que era lo que ese joven escondía,   
y es que su instinto nunca fallaba. Cuando Aoshi vio a Misao sonrojarse y reírse (como tantas veces lo había hecho últimamente desde que Yuri llegó), volvió a sentir ese no se que en medio   
del estómago.  
  
AOSHI:(pensando)Hmmmmm....., cada vez que lo veo está hablando con Misao. Eso no me gusta, Misao es una "niña aún" y él puede no tener muy buenas intenciones; como líder del clan de los Oniwabanshuu no debo dejar que ni él ni nadie dañe a ninguno de los miembros de mi familia, pero no puedo actuar precipitadamente; podría equivocarme, aunque lo dudo, mi instinto nunca me ha fallado. Por otro lado, tal vez Misao sea aún una niña, pero creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para advertir cualquier peligro.......eso espero.  
  
Misao seguía hablando con Yuri y Aoshi mirándolos cuando Okina entró en escena desde el interior del Aoiya justo detrás de Aoshi.

OKINA: Aoshi, muchacho; veo que sigues por aquí, ¿meditando verdad?  
  
AOSHI: Ohayou Okina. Hai, medito un poco.  
  
Aoshi no ha dejado de mirar a los jóvenes en todo este tiempo, y Okina se da cuenta de esto..... ¡Y aprovecha!   
  
OKINA: ¿Hacen muy buena pareja? ¿verdad?  
  
Mirada de Aoshi a Okina, primero sorprendida, luego dura y fría.  
  
AOSHI:(secamente)No se a que te refieres.  
  
OKINA:(Tanteando el terreno)Bueno, tu sabes; al principio el chico no me caía tan bien, pero en este par de días me he dado cuenta que es un joven muy amable y trabajador. Por otro lado Misao ya no es una niña Aoshi-san, ...........  
  
Aoshi miró a Okina aún más dura y fríamente (como si eso fuese posible.......¡esperen!, ¡¡SI LO ES!!)  
  
OKINA:...sí, Misao ya tiene 18 años, en mi opinión ya es toda una mujer y......  
  
Aoshi sabía lo que venía después, pero se lo niega a sí mismo *'¿mujer?, ¡PERO SI ES UNA NIÑA!'*  
  
OKINA:........ya está en edad de casarse.  
  
Aoshi entra en shock (obviamente no lo demuestra), y por su mente empiezan a pasar imágenes, frases y sonidos que ni el mismo entiende(por si acaso lo que tiene son pedacitos desordenados de recuerdos). Entonces siente una voz que lo llama.  
  
OKINA: Aoshi-san. ¿Aoshi?, muchacho, ¡me estás escuchando?  
  
Aoshi parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Okina sin decir nada.

OKINA:(pensando)Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que imaginaba.(Reanudando la charla)Como te decía, Misao está en la edad de casarse, y ese es justo el tema que he estado discutiendo durante los últimos días con el resto de la familia; es una lástima que todos estén haciendo las compras ahora, de lo contrario conversaríamos todos juntos sobre esto; después de todo es hora de que te incluyas en el tema, recuerda que eres el líder del clan de los Oniwabanshuu. Bueno, me retiro; tengo muchas chic..(gotita), quiero decir cosas que atender ahora, así que nos vemos más tarde , hasta luego muchacho; y recuerda lo que te he dicho. Aoshi hace una reverencia con la cabeza y Okina se va; luego Aoshi vuelve a ver a la pareja que sigue conversando alegremente. *'¿Una mujer? ¿Casarse?, no.., Okina está equivocado, es mejor no pensar en eso. 

*****************

La tarde pasó normalmente a partir de ese punto; Aoshi se decidió a dejar esos pensamientos, Okina se dedicó a perseguir lindas jovencitas, Misao y Cía. atendían el local; y Yuri por su lado, quien ya había terminado con sus tareas asignadas a ese día, se dedicó a trabajar en un presente para Misao echo por el mismo; unos palillos para sujetar el cabello hechos de madera de cerezo, y adornados con hermosos y bastante elaborados motivos. En realidad no iba a ser un trabajo fácil; el dejarlos tal y como él los quería le tomaría por lo menos una semana(sí, así de elaborados eran); pero no importaba el esfuerzo, si eran para que Misao-dono estuviera feliz valían todo ese esfuerzo y más, además solo el simple hecho de que ella los llevase en su "hermosa y casi angelical cabellera" , como él pensaba era motivo suficiente. (Acertaron, el pequeño babea por la chica comadreja)

En fin; una semana se paso volando, entre los gritos de Misao, el intento de todos para tranquilizarla, las ridiculeces de Okina, las meditaciones a ojos entrecerrados de Aoshi y con los afanosos trabajos de Yuri, la rutina en el Aoiya fue la normal durante todos esos días.

*****************

Yuri caminaba rápida y afanosamente por los pasillos del Aoiya, él buscaba a su "querida" Misao-dono; por fin, estaba seguro de que se vería muy hermosa con ellos en su peinado junto con algún hermoso kimono, *¡pero claro!, cualquier kimono que ella vistiera se vería hermoso solo por el hecho de que ELLA lo tuviera puesto *, pensó sonrojándose. Yuri estaba bastante concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta que Aoshi estaba saliendo de una de las habitaciones que estaban en su camino, por lo cual ambos chocaron.  
  
YURI: Ah! Gomenasai Shinomori-sama. Fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba, espero que me perdone.  
  
AOSHI:............  
  
YURI: Bueno, con su permiso debo retirarme, debo buscar a Misao-dono.  
  
AOSHI: ¿Misao? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
YURI: No, nada malo. En realidad no es nada importante, solo un asunto personal. Con su permiso Shinomori-sama.  
  
AOSHI:(pensando)Mejor veo de que se trata,......... solo por si acaso.  
  
En el camino Yuri se encuentra con Okon y Omatsu (las dos chicas ninjas Oniwuabanshuu), quienes amablemente le indican que Misao esta está en el patio practicando con sus cuchillas, cuando se fijan en el paquetito largo y elegantemente envuelto que Yuri traía casi escondido entre sus manos y su gi.  
  
OKON: Disculpe Yuri-san, ¿Es ese paquete un regalo, verdad?  
  
YURI:(sonrojándose) Hai, Okon-dono.  
  
OMATSU: Y es para Misao-chan .... ¿verdad?  
  
YURI:(más sonrojado) Ha-hai.  
  
AMBAS: Hmmmm  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra asintiendo, luego se despidieron de Yuri y continuaron su camino; por su lado Yuri permaneció un buen rato con el paquetito apretado contra si mismo y luego continuó su camino; todo esto sucedió bajo la siempre vigilante mirada de Aoshi, quién procedió a seguir también la dirección que había tomado Yuri. Yuri llegó rápidamente al patio y vio a Misao Practicando con sus cuchillas, tal y como habían dicho Okon y Omatsu, quedándose extasiado durante un buen rato. Misao entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yuri y agitó su mano saludándolo alegremente.

-MISAO: Que tal Yuri-san; ¿que haces por aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

-YURI: Gomen Misao-dono, si te soy inoportuno. Si molesto vendré después.

-MISAO: ¡Cielos!, no digas tonterías, tu no molestas a nadie. ¿que es lo que pasa?

Yuri no contesto, solo extendió el paquete que tenía entre las manos hacia Misao.

-MISAO: ¿Es para mi?

-YURI: Hai (leve sonrojo)

Misao tomo el paquete y lo abrió con mucho cuidado, solo para encontrarse con el par de ganchillos para el cabello más hermosos que había visto, los cuales estaban unidos por un hermoso hilo de plata, el cual tenía adornitos de brillantes colores colgando de él. 

-YURI: Siento mucho que no sea tan hermoso como los que venden en el mercado, pero los hice con todo mi... 

Yuri se detuvo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, completamente sonrojado; pero Misao no le hizo caso a las palabras restantes, sino a las del principio.

-MISAO: Yuri-san, ¿tu hiciste este adorno?

-YURI: H-hai.

Misao simplemente abrazó efusivamente a Yuri, pues no sabía como agradecercelo en palabras. Justo en ese preciso momento, Aoshi, quien había caminado bastante despacio, llegaba para ver el preciso momento en que Misao abrazaba a Yuri justo en medio del patio. Aoshi estaba sin saber que hacer o decir cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas.

-OKINA: Vaya, vaya, ¿que le parece Aoshi-san?, le dije que esos dos harían buena pareja, ¿verdad?

-AOSHI: ........ 

-OKINA: Oh vamos, no estarás celoso, ¿o si? (mirada pícara y malévola)

-AOSHI: ¿Celoso?, Okina, últimamente se te ocurren muchas cosas sin sentido.

Aoshi, tras decir esto se retiro hacia el interior de la casa con un siempre impasible rostro

.-OKINA(pensando): Creo que ya no vale la pena intentarlo con él, Aoshi no está ni nunca estará enamorado de Misao. En fin, parece que este joven por otro lado si está bastante interesado en mi Misao, tal vez sea hora de pensar en otra opción; si, ya iba siendo hora de esto. Tras definir esto Okina miró a los dos jóvenes que Hablaban animadamente en el patio y sonrió.

Mientras eso sucedía, Aoshi se dirigió a su sala de meditación y decidió concentrarse en otras cosas .... sin éxito

-AOSHI(pensando): ¿Celoso?, ¡¿CELOSO?!... ¿yo?. Definitivamente Okina ya no piensa correctamente. Como puede pensar que..., quien podría suponer algo tan... ¿celoso?. ¡No!, es una tontería.

Tras esto Aoshi decidió concentrarse más de lo acostumbrado (lo cual es todo un logro sobrehumano) y así se quedó durante varias horas 

************

Unos días después, Yuri pidió el día libre a Okina, ausentándose toda la mañana. Por primera vez en muchos días Aoshi sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad en el Aoiya, y se preguntó porque. En su meditación diaria comenzó a repasar el por qué cuando de pronto sintió a alguien acercándose, y al abrirlos ojos vio a Misao trayéndole su té, cosa que no había hecho prácticamente desde que Yuri vino. Luego Misao se retiro.

-AOSHI(pensando): Mi té, Misao me trajo mi té.... Hmmm. Desde el día que "él" vino Misao ya había dejado de traerlo... ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?... No, no puede ser que.... IMPOSIBLE... ¿Pero...?... ¡Es que esa era nuestra costumbre!.... ESO ES!!! Costumbres!..., yo soy un hombre de costumbres y eso es lo que me estaba molestando.

Luego de llegar a esta conclusión Aoshi procedió a tomar su té; pero eso no le explicaba a su propio ser el porque se sintió así desde que él llegó, osea "antes" de que se vieran afectadas "sus costumbres". Pero era imposible que Okina tuviera razón, para eso ella tendría que ser una mujer y no lo era, era una niña y aún no tenía que ver nada con compromisos y esas cosas; aún cuando la propia Misao le había insistido varias veces que ella ya había crecido, pero....

Aoshi siguió absorto en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que apretaba su taza con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras su té se enfriaba. 

Fin del capitulo 2 

Notas de autor:

Hooolaaaa; aquí nuevamente esta linda escritora felina que acaba de terminar otro capítulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos lo que lo han leído. Como es obvio, cierta personita esta a punto de pasarlas muy, pero muy mal (si es que no he convertido ya su vida en un embrollo); y saben por que? ....; si no es así, pues entonces esperen los siguientes capítulos, que es ahora cuando esto comienza a ponerse interesante, además que otro personaje esta a punto de entrar a la trama de esta historia, aunque no estoy segura si para mejor o peor. -_-¡

Como sea, comentarios o sugerencias, por favor escríbeme a chibineko7@usa.net , que te lo agradeceré mucho.

Se despide 

chibineko =^.^=

Siguiente capítulo: III: **¡Despierta! Un sentimiento oculto que por fin sale a la luz**


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Título: Celoso ...... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo III: ¡Despierta! Un sentimiento que por fin sale a la luz

Yuri regresa apresuradamente al Aoiya, tiene muy buenas noticias para dar a todos, en especial a Misao-dono.

Yuri llega y abre la puerta exaltado, su emoción es notoria. Entonces es que la ve, ella está allí, sola, lavando los platos del almuerzo (que según Yuri, él debió lavar), se acerca a ella a paso firme, y es entonces que Misao lo ve.

-MISAO: ¡Yuri-san! Bienvenido, ¿Tienes hambre?, te serviré el almuerza.

-YURI: Doumo Misao-dono, es muy amable de su parte.

Yuri demuestra entonces más que antes su emoción, lo que despierta la curiosidad de Misao mientras le sirve el almuerzo.

-MISAO: Yuri-san, ¿qué sucede?, te ves tan, no sé, entusiasmado.

-YURI: Lo conseguí Misao-dono, por fin lo logré.

-MISAO: ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Quieres decir qué......?! 

-YURI: ¡Ajá!. ¡¡Tengo un empleo!!, bueno, no es la gran cosa, solo es de dos o tres días a la semana, dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo; pero la paga es suficiente, y podré continuar con mis responsabilidades aquí, y ......

-MISAO: Yuri-san, ¡¡¡¡¡FELICITACIONES!!!!!

Yuri no pudo continuar hablando debido al efusivo abrazo que Misao le dio, en medio de gritos de felicitaciones, mientras que Yuri se deja abrazar, completamente sonrojado.

Justo en ese momento, por una de las entradas al comedor; Aoshi, quien había estado a unas habitaciones de allí, fue a ver el porque de tanto escándalo solo para toparse con la efusiva escena del abrazo de Misao a Yuri, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre y no le estaba gustando nada; volvió a sentir ese no se que en el centro del estómago y apretó fuertemente los labios; era hora de dejar las cosas en claro con ese jovencito, se estaba propasando; cuando en ese preciso momento Okina y Omatsu entraron por otra puerta.

-OKINA: ¡Vaya, vaya!, ¡pero que tenemos aquí!.... ¡Que chicos tan emotivos!.

La pareja se separo de inmediato; Yuri sonrojado, Misao molesta.

-MISAO: ¡Oye!, ¡que quisiste decir con eso!, tienes una mente pervertida.

-OMATSU: Ya, ya Misao-chan; eso no tiene nada de malo a tu edad.- dijo con un gesto pícaro y divertido.

-MISAO: ¡OMATSU!

-YURI: Misao-dono, por favor cálmese.

Yuri trató de evitar que Misao se le fuera encima a Omatsu, quien la seguía fastidiando; mientras Okina sonreía dando signos de aprobación.

-OKINA (pensando): Este chico aprende rápido; será perfecto.

Desde su rincón Aoshi observaba toda la escena, su boca estaba tan apretada que solo se vislumbraba una línea en lugar de sus labios.

-AOSHI (pensando): O-kina.

Aoshi se dio media vuelta y se fue; Misao debía de ser protegida, era una niña, solo una niña, ¡¿¿Qué nadie lo entendía?!. Esta última escena, junto con otras, bailaban en su mente; mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar peligrosamente, sin embargo ni él mismo comprendía sus propios pensamientos.

****************

Los días pasaron, y Aoshi se fue encerrando en sí mismo aún más de lo normal, estaba realmente intratable, casi no emitía palabra alguna, solo miradas y alguno que otro gruñido. Prácticamente ignoraba a todo el mundo, en especial a Yuri; a quien si en un principio había tratado con algo de dureza, ahora ya ni lo trataba; a Okina solo le eran reservadas miradas cargadas de muerte, cosa que el pobre viejo en realidad no entendía; a Misao evitaba mirarla todo lo posible, y al resto del grupo era una suerte si les dirigía algún gesto. Un par de veces Aoshi casi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente estaba tan confundida que el tema simplemente pasó de largo; así es, el hombre ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así como nadie en la casa se podía explicar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yuri y Misao estaban juntos en la cocina, conversando, cuando Okina y Okon entraron y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-YURI: Creo que todo esto es mi culpa, ustedes me dijeron que él no era así antes de mi llegada. Tal vez no le caigo bien a Shinomori-sama, tal vez ya he molestado demasiado aquí y sea hora de que vaya buscando otro lugar; ya he abusado demasiado de ustedes

Al terminar su frase Yuri se veía bastante triste, y Misao reaccionó enseguida.

-MISAO: No digas tonterías Yuri-san, Aoshi-sama es un hombre maravilloso que nunca sería capaz de pensar eso de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan bueno como tú; él tiene sus etapas, sabes?, tal vez no está pasando ahora por un buen momento y eso es todo......

Yuri notó con tristeza como a Misao se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de Aoshi; por su parte Okina y Okon notaron las reacciones de ambos jóvenes, y se miraron el uno al otro, en tanto que Misao seguía hablando.

-MISAO: .... además , ¡¿Cómo es eso de que molestas?!, ¡¡TU NO MOLESTAS A NADIE!!, así que deja de decir tonterías o te las vas a ver conmigo.... ¡¿entendido?!.

La reacción y los gestos de Misao hicieron que Yuri dejara su tristeza, y se riera con alegría, dejándose así convencer con mucha facilidad de seguir quedándose en el Aoiya, para satisfacción de Okina y Okon, quienes junto con el resto de los Oniwabanshuu (obviamente con la excepción de Aoshi), ya estaban hablando sobre el futuro en común de ambos jóvenes, y es que era innegable el hecho de que se notara que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, según toda la familia.

En ese mismo momento entro Omatsu a la habitación, encontrando a todos charlando muy animados.

-OMATSU: ¡Hei!, hablando de lo más cómodos y no cuentas, ¿De que se trata la conversación? - dijo de manera ultra maliciosa.

-OKON(con mirada pícara): Pues de la futura boda de ciertos tortolitos, ¿qué más? Ja ja ja ja ja .

-MISAO: ¡Oye tu!, ¡Que te pasa, por que dices esas tonterías!

-OKON: Vaya forma de reaccionar, ¿será que quieres de verdad?

-MISAO: ¡¡AHORA VAS A VER!!

Misao, completamente sonrojada, se lanza contra Okon, quien la esquiva en medio de un mar de carcajadas, solo para que Yuri, también completamente sonrojado, rápidamente se interpusiera para detener a Misao como tantas veces lo hacía últimamente, y es que este también era uno de sus deberes (aunque se lo impuso el solito, para variar), esta escena en realidad ya se estaba haciendo cotidiana en el Aoiya, para satisfacción de todos los presentes, quienes veían esto como un buen presagio, y no hay que decir que Okina era el más entusiasmado. Todos reían ante la escena, cuando en ese momento entró un malhumorado Aoshi; el cual, con una sola de sus ahora gélidas miradas, silencio a todos.... excepto a Misao.

-MISAO: ¡Konnichiwa Aoshi-sama!, ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa?

-AOSHI( mirando esquivamente a Misao): Quisiera un poco de té.

-MISAO: ¡Ay!, se me olvidó llevárselo, gomen Aoshi-sama, es que me quede conversando con Yuri-san. Okina y las chicas; pero ahorita se lo preparo, ¡En un momento estará!.

Misao comenzó a moverse como un torbellino por todos lados; en un momento el agua ya estaba en el fuego y a punto de hervir, luego era trasladada hacia una tetera cercana, rápidamente el té es echado ( y con el apuro casi y echa el envase del té también); y por último, todo es puesto con mucho esmero en una bandejita; quedando finalmente Misao con todo y bandejita de té justo en frente de Aoshi.

-MISAO: ¡Listo!, ahora le llevaré su té. ¿Dónde lo quiere?, ¿en su cuarto, o en la sala de meditación?

-AOSHI(ralamente): Sala de meditación.

Tras estas palabras, Aoshi mira a todos, da media vuelta y se va, dejando un ambiente helado detrás suyo. Una vez más todos se miran entre sí, confundidos; mientras un sentimiento de culpa vuelve al os ojos de Yuri, pero rápidamente es borrado cuando un rápido movimiento de puertas deja a Misao nuevamente dentro de la habitación para alegría de este.

-MISAO: ¡Ya volví!, ahora ¿En qué me había quedado?, ....., ¡Ah, si!, Okon,....¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!

Nuevamente Misao se lanza contra Okon, quien con ágiles movimientos ninjas se escapa de Misao, y Yuri a la vez, vuelve a su autoimpuesta obligación de mantener quieta a Misao, rápidamente toda la incomodidad del ambiente es dejado atrás.

**************

Por razones que todavía no se explicaba a sí mismo, Aoshi se decidió a salir del Aoiya para dar un paseo por el bosque, pues la atmósfera en dicho lugar se había vuelto casi asfixiante para él. Caminó durante varias horas a paso lento y constante, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, pues tenía la cabeza gacha. Iba pensando en cosas sin sentido, recuerdos de cuando Misao era una bebé, una niña; de cuando se fue del Aoiya con el resto de los Oniwabanshuu, de cuando volvió; y también recuerdos de los acontecimientos de los últimos en el Aoiya, los cuales le molestaban. Así, Aoshi estaba más que distraído en sí mismo como para notar lo mucho que se había alejado del Aoiya, o adonde había llegado a parar; ....... o para notar el par de ojos curiosos que se habían posado en su meditabunda persona.

Aoshi siguió caminando y aquella persona curiosa comenzó a seguirlo, esto duró varios minutos hasta que la caminata de Aoshi fue interrumpida por la voz de su seguidor.

-???: Ohaiyo Shinomori-san; veo que salió a dar un paseo.

-AOSHI: Ah!, Hiko Seijuro, buen día.

-SEIJURO: Hmmmp!, no es que sea por entrometido -_-!, pero usted parece preocupado por algo, lleva la guardia tan baja que si un grupo de bandidos estuviera frente a sus narices, no se habría dado cuenta hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Obvio que en mi caso no hubiese sido así, ¡Soy demasiado para cualquiera! (Se escucha entonces una sonora carcajada la cual es acompañada luego por una muy brillante sonrisa).

Nota de chibineko: No es que sea porque Seijuro lo dice, pero ¡ES cierto!, él es demasiaaaaaaaado para cualquiera =^.~= MIAUUUU!

-AOSHI: ............

-SEIJURO: Bueno, lo que es cierto, es cierto; pero volviendo a usted; vamos hombre, cuénteme sus problemas que necesito algo para distraerme, y de paso aproveche la ocasión que le daré uno de mis muy buenos consejos, una oferta que en realidad no ofrezco todos los días. 

Seijuro acompaña estas últimas palabras con una de sus muy usuales y brillantes sonrisas, mientras mira a Aoshi con ese aire pícaro y divertido que es característico en él.

-AOSHI: Se equivoca, no tengo ningún problema, solo salí a meditar un poco; así que con su.........

-SEIJURO (interrumpiendo las palabras de Aoshi abruptamente): ¡Si, claro!, ¡y mi estúpido pupilo llegara algún día a tener mi gran porte!

Seijuro dijo esta frase dejando entrever claramente que a su parecer esto era completamente imposible, y que nunca llegaría a pasar; lo cual, debido a aquello a lo que estaba siendo comparado, dejo a Aoshi notoriamente molesto.

-AOSHI: Creo que usted no entiende.

-SEIJURO: ¡pero pro supuesto que entiendo, si es obvio!, ¡Se nota a leguas que es por la chica comadreja!, verdad?. (bueno, es claro que Seijuro estuvo compartiendo "algunas opiniones" con Sanosuke antes de que el Kenshingumi volviera a Tokyo luego de la pelea contra Shishio)

-AOSHI (ahora confundido): No..., yo...

-SEIJURO (cada vez más animado): ¡Oh vamos!, ¡¿No sabe como decírselo, cierto?

-AOSHI (un poco más confundido): Decírselo.

-SEIJURO (con cara de total incertidumbre): ¿Qué?, ¿no es por eso?.

-AOSHI (ahora si totalmente confundido): ¿Por qué es qué?

-SEIJURO (pensando):Oh, vaya; creo que me perdí en alguna parte.- ahora hablando- ¿Por qué no comenzamos desde el principio?; venga conmigo a mi casa que estamos cerca, allí hablaremos.

-AOSHI (algo vacilante): Yo... yo no tengo nada de que hablar.

Definitivamente Aoshi no dijo esto muy convencido que digamos, ante lo cual con una mirada muuuuuyyyy maliciosa y voz algo melodiosa y seductora (que travieso o_o) el maestro de la técnica del Hitenmitsuryugiryuu respondió.

-SEIJURO: Hmmmm, yo no estaría tan seguro.

-AOSHI (ahora algo menos vacilante por la reciente actitud de Hiko-san): ¡Pues yo sí!, asi que con su permiso.

Aoshi comenzó a alejarse con un mar de dudas en su cabeza debido a las enredadas palabras de Seijuro, las cuáles, aunque no decían nada según su consciente, decían demasiado según su inconsciente, entonces se escucho a Seijuro diciendo a lo lejos.

-SEIJURO (alzando un poco la voz para que Aoshi lo oyera): Cuando llegue a la conclusión de que pasa algo y de que necesita mi ayuda, creo que estoy libre esta semana; solo búsqueme y lo ayudaré; recuerde que no encontrará a nadie con tanta experiencia como yo,- luego hablando para si mismo y en voz normalizada mientras se da vuelta camino a su casa- después de todo, soy único e inigualable; y con esto hago mi buena acción del mes, jeje.

Aoshi volteó y vio a Hiko-san dirigiéndose camino a su casa, así que continúo su propio camino, y ya que no llegaría al Aoiya antes del anochecer si no se apuraba, aceleró el paso mientras trataba de pensar en nada más, sin mucho éxito que digamos.

Al llegar al Aoiya, Aoshi tenía la mente con más conflictos de los que tenía al salir de este en la mañana; entonces una muy preocupada Misao salió a su encuentro.

-MISAO: ¡Aoshi-sama, donde ha estada!, nos tenía muy preocupados.

-AOSHI: Gomen, solo salí a meditar.

La manera fría en que Aoshi respondió fue involuntaria, en realidad él siempre respondía así, pero era la primera vez que se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que había hecho (el resto de las veces o estaba muy ocupado, o su mente dejaba pasar el asunto como por un autoreflejo), por primera vez deseaba haber respondido de manera diferente, sobre todo porque la preocupada actitud de Misao no se merecía ese tipo de respuesta; pero Misao no se vió dolida, sino todo lo contrario, se vió muy aliviada, incluso sonrió y volvió a su jovial actitud de simpre.

-MISAO: De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez trate de avisar, ne?.

-AOSHI (algo sorprendido): Yoshi.

Entonces Misao se retiro tan jovial como siempre, mientras Aoshi tenía ahora aún más dudas en la cabeza.

-AOSHI (pensando). Ella... ella esta acostumbrada, en..ton..ces... yo... yo soy así siempre, demo ¿por qué no lo noté antes?, y ella siempre tan preocupada... ella...

Aoshi caminó pensativo hasta su habitación, y entonces un rato después alguien toco la puerta dando luego paso a una voz cantarina y traviesa.

-MISAO: Aoshi-samaaaaa, el baño esta listooooo.

-AOSHI: Doumo.

La silueta de la puerta se alejó, y él se dio cuenta que fue frío de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué piensa en estas cosas ahora?, no lo sabe, pero de manera mecánica se prepara para su baño, para luego ir a dormir; Aoshi actúa como un autómata, pues su mente está en otras cosas: las extrañas palabras de Hiko-san, la actitud de él hacia Misao, la actitud de Misao, la actitud de todos,.... Yuri.

Por lo general, aunque Aoshi dormía poco, dormía; pero esa noche se la pasó pensando, tratando de desenredar esa maraña de pensamientos, ideas y sentimientos que su mente había formado, pero siempre había algo contra lo que chocaba, un muro de su propia mente que no lograba pasar, algo que aunque estaba allí no entendía; y así llegó la mañana siguiente, y Aoshi seguía en las mismas.

****************

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo Aoshi se decidió a desayunar con el resto de la familia, para total asombro de está; aunque la verdad es que parecía eatar ausente casi todo el tiempo, el no saber que rayos le pasaba ya era algo insoportable; pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando Okina le pidío los pastelillos de arroz.

-OKINA: Aoshi-san, ¿me estás oyendo?.

-AOSHI: Gomen Okina, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-OKINA: Eso es notorio; te pregunté si podías pasarme los pastelillos.

-AOSHI: Por supuesto Okina, aquí los tienes.

-OKINA: Doumo.

Entonces fue que los vió; Yuri le pidió algo a Misao y ella, más que sonriente se lo paso (lo que Yuri pidió), y entonces ambos se tocaron la manos por un momento y se sonrojaron, también juntos; para luego de mirarse echarse a reír, ambos, como si eso fuese lo más normal dentro de lo diario, como si eso sucediese desde siempre; pero para Aoshi eso fue como un golpe; uno muy bajo y comenzó a pensar para sí mismo.

-AOSHI (pensando): Pero como se atreve ese..., ese... ese muchachuelo a tratarla de esa manera, ¡El no tiene ningún derecho de hacer eso, porque ella...!, porque ella..., ella... Misao...

en ese preciso instante Aoshi comprendió el porque de todos sus confusos pensamientos, el porque de su incomodidad y todo aquello que sentía, ... ese porque.

-AOSHI (pensando): ...porque Misao es... **mía**.

Aoshi entró en shock, ¡¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, y lo más importante, ¡¿COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO?!; tal vez por un momento todo se había aclarado, pero ahora todo era un gran remolino de incertidumbre en su mente, su vida completa había colapsado ante semejante autodescubrimiento; entonces la preocupada voz de Okina lo sacó abruptamente de todo aquello que libraba batallas en su interior.

-OKINA: ¡Aoshi!, ¡AOSHI!, ¡muchacho háblanos!, ¡di algo!.

Aoshi miró a Okina como saliendo de un sueño o de un profundo trance.

-OKINA: Aoshi, ¡por fin!, muchacho, ¡estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Deseas algo?.

Aoshi miró a Okina nuevamente, y luego al resto, todos lo miraron muy preocupados; incluyendo a Misao. El corazón se le contrajo y todo lo que atinó a decir fue que necesitaba ir a su habitación, y que no tenían de que preocuparse; necesitaba salir fuera de ese lugar, de donde estaba ella, junto a ... él, a aquel intruso.

Aoshi llegó a paso rápido a su habitación, y trato de ordenar sus pensamiento, aunque este iba a ser un trabajo muy difícil. Pensar era todo lo que podía hacer, pues no sabía que decir (como si eso fuese gran novedad); entonces algo cruzó por su mente, y luego de estar casi una hora encerrado, salió de manera bastante apresurada, por lo que casi choca con Misao, quién decidió llevarle algo de té preparado con hierbas tranquilizantes y medicinales.

-MISAO: Aoshi-sama, ¿Adonde va?, usted no se encuentra bien, debería de quedarse en el Aoiya, si quiere yo me puedo ocupar de sus obligaciones por el el día de hoy.

-AOSHI: Er...., yo.... Hm.... tengo algo importante ... y ... personal ..... ¡Permiso!.

Aoshi prácticamente huyó de la presencia de Misao, se sentía tan incapaz de todo frente a ella; salió corriendo del Aoiya y camino o más bien dicho corrió durante todo el camino, echo un lío consigo mismo; tanto que apenas y se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino: tras lo cual tocó sonoramente la puerta de la vivienda frente a él, con lo que segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-AOSHI: Hiko-san, necesito de su ayuda, ¡Es urgente!.

Seijuro vió la expresión atormentada en el rostro de Aoshi y sonrió; era justo lo que él esperaba, aunque en su opinión Shinomori.san demoro demasiado, en fin, no todos eran tan listos y rápidos como él; por no decir que nadie era tan perfecto como él.

Con un gesto cortés, Seijuro dejó pasar a su huésped, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa... esto recién estaba comenzando.

Fin del tercer capítulo

Notas de autor:

Bueno, otro capítulo terminado, espero que haya gustado.

Nuestro ninja favorito acaba de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos( ya iba siendo hora ), y fue a pedirle ayuda a, bueno, al churro y maduro Hiko-san, así que... ¿alguien tiene la más mínima idea de cómo sucederan las cosas ahora, con Hiko Seijuro de consejero sentimental de Aoshi?, noooooo?, pues entonces esperen los próximos capítulos, porque como lo pensó Hiko, esto RECIEN comienza.

Comentario, sugerencias... please escribeme a **_chibineko7@usa.net_**

Hasta pronto

Se despide 

chibineko =^.^= 

Próximo capítulo: IV: ¡Alistándose para la batalla!. Aprendiendo un nuevo arte de luchar.


	4. capitulo 4

****

Título: Celoso ...... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo IV: ¡Alistándose para la batalla! Aprendiendo un nuevo arte de luchar

Seijuro miraba exasperadamente a Aoshi, quien había entrado agitadamente a su casa, para luego quedarse callado y sentado en un extremo de la habitación desde hacia ....30 MINUTOS!!, lo cual realmente ya era demasiado para el muy guapo =^.~= maestro del estilo Hitenmitsuryugiryuu, quien decidió que 'debido a la falta de cooperación del interesado en cuestión', EL MISMO debía de sacar la información ..... aunque fuera con una cucharita! (o será con palillos en su caso???). 

SEIJURO(algo irritadoÜ ): Entonces .... ?

AOSHI: .......

Otros 15 minutos después....

SEIJURO(al borde de perder la paciencia N ): Bueno Shinomori ..... Te propongo jugar un juego.

AOSHI: ¿¿¿¿????

SEIJURO: Yo adivino lo que te pasa, y si estoy en lo correcto tu mueves la cabeza afirmativamente, de lo contrario niegas.

Aoshi se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, Hiko-san lo estaba tratando como un niño, y lo peor es que él solo se lo había buscado, era perfectamente claro que ya le había hecho perder la paciencia. -_-!

Nota de autor: pero que cosas tiene la vida!!, Ao-chan se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, y de pronto es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ... y es que normalmente parece no darse cuenta de nada, ¿verdad?

Aoshi bajo la vista, algo de rubor cubría sus mejillas, y simplemente asintió levemente aceptando así lo propuesto por Hiko-san.

SEIJURO: GENIAL!!, ahora ..... Por donde comenzamos?, Ah! si!, esto tiene que ver con la chica comadreja, ne?.

La expresión de Seijuro había cambiado radicalmente de exasperación total a un interés total, pues ahora el asunto en sí iba a pasar de un aburrimiento total a una situación muuuuyyy interesante.

Por su parte Aoshi, quien tardo mucho en 'responder', finalmente movió la cabeza dando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta hecha por Seijuro momentos antes.

SEIJURO(con una gran sonrisa y una mirada pícara): Ya lo sabía. Bien, ahora veamos; que pudo haber sucedido entre la comadreja....

0AOSHI(interrumpiendo a Seijuro con su habitual tono calmado de voz): Misao

SEIJURO: Nani???

AOSHI: Su nombre es Misao.

SEIJURO: Pero buuuueeeeenooooo, el señor se digno a hablar por fin; y para defender el nombre de su amada. Creo que de verdad está enamorado, ne?; ¿Es eso lo que pasa entre la pequeña com... Misao y usted Shinomori-san?

Aoshi desvió la mirada (más de lo que ya la tenía desviada) de Seijuro, quien estaba sentado frente a él; y, mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente a un tono de carmín un poco más fuerte de lo que ya estaban, volvió a asentir ante la nueva pregunta formulada por Seijuro.

SEIJURO: Vaya, vaya, vaya; eso es en definitiva un buen avance. Pero en ese caso, ¿Cuál podría ser el problema?, quiero decir, la enana esta más que loca por usted.

Ante las palabras de Seijuro, Aoshi levantó la vista incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír, *¿Misao lo quería?, ¿Pero como?, si estaba con de Yuri todo el tiempo ..... Yuri *. Ante este nuevo pensamiento la expresión de Aoshi volvió a tornarse tan fría como lo había sido durante los últimos días en el Aoiya. Y nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Seijuro.

SEIJURO: ¡Hey Shinomori-san, tranquilícese!. Vaya, si las miradas mataran, alguien en definitiva ya estaría muerto; y yo creo que tengo una ligera idea de cuál es el problema, pues he visto esa mirada anteriormente, así que ... ¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades contra él?

AOSHI: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿?????!!!!!

SEIJURO: Oh, vamos!, ¿Qué acaso no sabe que soy un hombre con mucha experiencia?, en realidad, no conozco a nadie mejor que yo- dice Seijuro mientras muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas- pero bueno, conteste a mi pregunta, pero esta vez necesito que conteste hablando, así que comencemos de una vez; y bien, cuales son sus posibilidades?

AOSHI: Bu- bueno, no lo sé; no lo había pensado...

SEIJURO: ¡¡¡QUE NO LO HABIA PENSADO!!!, ¡Pero Shinomori-san, como rayos puede usted hacerse llamar líder de los Oniwuabanshuu si nisiquiera se prepara para lo que podría ser una de las batallas más importantes de su vida!. Definitivamente yo llegué a usted de milagro; creo que Kami debe de tenerlo muy en cuenta, puesto que obviamente sin mi usted estaría completamente perdido en este momento tan importante de la vida de todo hombre; y deje de mirarme como de esa manera; si, así, como si fuera un aparecido o algo así que no es ninguna broma. Creo que comenzaremos con su entrenamiento de inmediato, además quiero todos los detalles acerca del enemigo; sus actividades, sus horarios, sus preferencias, que tanto ha avanzado en el terreno de batalla, y, y... bueno, luego ya veremos que otros detalles debemos de tener en cuenta, pero como ya dije antes, comenzaremos con su entrenamiento en este tipo de lides; aunque como es obvio, primero veremos en que nivel esta usted en lo que respecta a este campo y...

AOSHI(interrumpiendo algo asustado): Go-gomen Hiko-san, demo.... ¿a que se refiere usted con _entrenamiento básico?_.

SEIJURO(mirando a Aoshi con cara de *en que mundo vive este sujeto*): Pues a lo básico, ¿O es que acaso usted no tiene ninguna experiencia con mujeres?

AOSHI: ......................

SEIJURO: ......................

AOSHI: ......................

SEIJURO o_o: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh por Kami!!!!!!!, no es en serio, ne?

AOSHI: ......................

SEIJURO: Muy bien!, esto requiere medidas drásticas. Shinomori-san, decláreseme.

AOSHI o_o !: **NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SEIJURO: Lo que ha oído, y yo no acostumbro repetir dos veces lo mismo; así que hágalo.

AOSHI: De-demo, pues yo,....

Justo en el momento en el que Aoshi pensaba en salir disparado del lugar debido a serias dudas con respecto de las tendencias sexuales de su autoproclamado nuevo maestro, Seijuro con cara de *una más y lo mato* le dijo....

SEIJURO: Por Kami!!!!; piense que yo soy la pequeña y decláreseme para ver que tal lo hace.

AOSHI(un poco más aliviado, pero con las mismas ganas de salir de allí que hacia tan solo unos momentos): ......., bueno,.... tal vez debería de practicar un poco antes, yyyyy, este, volver después....

SEIJURO: ¡Ningún después señor!, usted se queda aquí hasta que cumpla con la primera tarea que le he impuesto, base de su futuro entrenamiento; y no se preocupe por el tiempo, pues yo tengo mucho, y desde ahora usted también.

AOSHI: Demo....

SEIJURO: Nada!, usted me obedece que tengo la suficiente edad para ser su pa...., el hermano menor de su padre, así que sin réplicas; y por último, no es algo tan difícil.

AOSHI: ...................-(pensando) *Kami-sama, a donde vine yo a parar*.

SEIJURO(pensando): Después de todo, ¿cuánto podría demorarse un chico de 27 años en declararse al amor de su vida.

************************

Dos días después Aoshi seguía en casa de Seijuro; tan o más desesperado que al momento de llegar a dicha casa, aunque ya no por las mismas razones. Prácticamente había pasado un infierno peor del que había experimentado en los tiempos en los cuales su razón había sido nublada por el demonio de la venganza, y es que su 'maestro' era todo un martirio en su opinión, llegando a pasar más de una vez por su mente el pensamiento.... *ahora entiendo porque Himura-san se fue de este lugar*; y es que lo habían tomado de amo de llaves: cocinaba, lavaba, traía el agua, limpiaba, barría (o por lo menos eso intentaba, recordando la manera en que Kenshin hizo todas esas labores mientras estuvo de visita en el Dojo Kamiya), etc. cosas solo por el hecho de que no le salía la miserable declaración; y no es que no lo hubiese intentado, lo hizo ¡y muchas veces!, pero como Hiko-san le había dicho desde un principio que lo tomara a él como Misao al final terminaba con la lengua trabada y mariposas en el estomago; y para colmo la huida era imposible, pues Hiko-san no lo dejaba salir de la cabaña excepto para ir por el agua e ir al baño, y ni siquiera en alguna de estas ocasiones lo dejaba solo; en otras palabras eso era peor que una cárcel. Pero como la necesidad empuja al hombre a actos desesperados....

AOSHI(luego de haber limpiado toda la casa y estar más que muerto): Hiko-san.

SEIJURO(quien estaba modelando un jarrón): Si?

AOSHI: Estoy listo.

SEIJURO(arqueando una ceja mientras levantaba la mirada hacía Aoshi): En serio?, de acuerdo, déjeme ponerme más cómodo para un momento como este.

Acto seguido Seijuro se lava las manos mientras quita el mandil que se pone para que la arcilla no manche su ropa, y se coloca frente a Aoshi mientras termina de darse unos últimos retoques a si mismo.

SEIJURO(simulando una voz de niña): Si Aoshi-sama.

AOSHI(con una gran gota): ................

Seijuro parpadea coqueta y juguetonamente hacía Aoshi, quien ya no esta muy seguro; pero luego se ve a si mismo: la misma ropa de los últimos dos días, esta lleno de polvo(más que si hubiese viajado por el bosque durante varios días); y por último con hambre, y es que aunque cocina, Hiko-san casi no le da nada de comer; lo cual en realidad no era tan trágico teniendo en cuenta que por lo general Aoshi se alimenta de té, pero esto por lo menos es un poco mejor que tomar agua fría y sin sabor la mayor parte del día; así que....

AOSHI(carraspeando un poco): Misao, ha- hay algo que quiero decirte.

SEIJURO(endulzando la voz aún más): A miiii????¯ 

AOSHI(comenzando a sudar en frío): Hai!....-suspiro- Bueno, yoooo, quiero decirte que tú, que yo....,- Aoshi respira profundamente para luego soltarlo todo de golpe- ¡Lo que quiero decirte es que yo tengo sentimientos afectivos hacia ti Misao!

Aoshi dio otro largo suspiro luego de realizar el acto más difícil de su vida, ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ERA LA VERDADERA MISAO!, esto le hizo darse cuenta de lo terrible de su actual situación, todo un desastre.

Si!!!!!!, ¡Todo un desastre!, eso era lo que pensaba Seijuro, jamás había oído declaración más patética en su vida(aunque él mismo sabia que eso hubiese bastado para que la comadreja cayera rendida a los brazos del joven líder Oniwuabanshuu), y la verdad es que no se iba a quedar callado ante semejante acto de completa nulidad en algo que en su opinión hasta su estúpido discípulo haría mejor, y justo en el momento en el cual Aoshi _inocentemente_ creyó que todo había terminado y se disponía a volver a casa una voz lenta y sepulcral lo detuvo...

SEIJURO: ¿A dónde cree que va Shinomori-san?

La verdad es que esa voz tan calmada no le gusto nada a Aoshi, quien volteo solo para encontrar a un Seijuro envuelto en mortales llamas, y que lo miraba con resplandecientes ojos rojos, y estaba exactamente detrás de él.

AOSHI: Voy a casa, ya cumplí con lo que me pidió.- dijo Aoshi intentando parecer calmado, aunque la verdad era que no lo estaba, no estaba nada, nada calmado.

SEIJURO:¡¡¡PUES NO VA A NINGUNA PARTE!!! A eso le llama usted una declaración de amor!!!!!!!, ¡Hasta un baka como Kenshin lo hubiese hecho mejor!, esto es una burla, ¡DESASTRE TOTAL!. Pues bien, si lo hizo una vez, supongo que no le costara hacerlo de nuevo, y por favor mejore eso; bien, estoy esperando.

AOSHI(pensando): Tengo que hacerlo, DE NUEVO????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

SEIJURO: Y bien -_-! 

Aoshi soltó un largo, muy, muy, muuuuuyyyyy largo suspiro; miró a Seijuro a los ojos, se inclinó y..... volvió a recoger la escoba que había dejado a un costado, para luego volver a encaminarse hacia la entrada de la casa mientras iba pensando *¿Será este un castigo por mis culpas pasadas?*.

Seijuro, al ver la actitud de Aoshi, simplemente movió la cabeza, se volvió a poner su mandil y siguió con el modelado de su jarrón, mientras pensaba que hacer una obra de arte de aquella situación sería en definitiva mucho más difícil que hacer una obra de arte de aquel jarrón de tosca arcilla que estaba adquiriendo forma bajo sus manos, todo un reto; entonces sonrió, ..... le gustaban los retos.

*****************

Por otro lado en el Aoiya, más de una persona estaba preocupada por la repentina desaparición de Aoshi, pero de todas estas personas, la más preocupada en definitiva era Misao.

MISAO: Ya han pasado dos días, y Aoshi-sama no regresa; estoy segura de que algo malo le ha pasado, y esta solo, y,,,,,,

OKINA: Ya Misao-chan, tranquila, de seguro que Aoshi-san esta bien; no es la primera vez que se va, además debes de recordar que tú misma me dijiste que él dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, de seguro esta encargándose de ese asunto; ya verás que pronto regresa a casa y todo estará igual que siempre.

MISAO: Demo...

OMATSU: Ya Misao-chan, ya oíste a Okina, solo tranquilízate que así solo empeoras las cosas.

MISAO(con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas): Demo...

OKON: Es cierto Misao-chan, solo es cuestión de esperar.

MISAO(comenzando a hacer pucheros): Deemooo...

YURI: Misao-dono, no se preocupe; Aoshi-sama es un hombre con muchos recursos, es seguro que en este momento esta, como dijo Okina, resolviendo ese asunto pendiente.

MISAO(con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos y en un completo estado de superdeformet): Snif, snif; Aoshi-samaaaaa.... (L snif).

**************************

Otros tres días pasaron, y ya estamos en el quinto día desde que Aoshi aprendió que barrer el piso no era tan fácil como parecía, y que aquél que inventó el termino *hecho un trapo* debió de haber usado mucho el mencionado trapo (de lo contrario como se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sufría el pobre trapo); y la verdad es que tener dicha nueva información en su cabecita no le gustaba pero nadita, por lo que decidió que ahora si **ya era suficiente**, así que con mariposas o sin ellas, iba a salir de ese manicomio a más tardar ese día. En realidad, ya lo había decidido desde su último fracaso, pero se demoró porque tenía que practicar la susodicha declaración, pero ahora si estaba listo; así que luego de preparar el desayuno lo mejor que pudo(es que hay que tener al maestro contento para que le ponga una calificación aprobatoria al examen) se dispuso a hacer un nuevo(y ojalá último) intento.

AOSHI: Hiko-san.

SEIJURO(quien estaba distraído con unos dibujos de modelos de jarrones que había comprado hacia poco y que ahora estaba estudiando): Haaaiiii.....

AOSHI: Estoy listo.

Seijuro centro entonces su atención hacia Aoshi, pero en vez de 'prepararse' como la última vez miro seriamente al joven, lo miró un largo rato y entonces dijo...

SEIJURO: Bueno Shinomori-san, antes de que haga algo tan patético como la última vez, déjeme darle unos cuantos consejos que, créame, le ayudaran mucho.

Aoshi miro interrogante a Seijuro, pero obedeció, pues la verdad era que unos consejos no le vendrían nada mal, ¿cómo es que no se le había ocurrido pedirlos antes?

SEIJURO: En primer lugar tiene que ponerle emoción a sus palabras.

AOSHI: ..............

SEIJURO: Oh Kami!, de acuerdo, por lo menos utilice palabras que suavicen un poco más sus frases. Por ejemplo la manera en que usted llama a la pequeña; cuando le habla usted la llama Misao a secas, mientras que el resto la llama Misao-chan; recuerde que yo ya he ido antes al Aoiya y por lo tanto se que lo que digo es cierto. Llámela igual que el resto, dígale Misao-chan, ese seria un buen primer paso. Luego como segundo paso, se un poco más informal en lo que respecta a la elección de tus palabras; no sé, términos como gustar o querer son más significativos hoy en día que frases como 'tengo sentimientos hacia ti', si es que me entiendes claro.

*Misao-chan* repitió Aoshi en su mente, ¿por que no?.

SEIJURO: Bueno, ahora por favor prosiga, y mientras lo hace recuerde que si no lo logra, se quedara más tiempo aquí; ... - y entonces esperando que Aoshi reaccione Seijuro agregó como frase final- ... y espero que tenga en cuenta que cada minuto que usted no este con ella es un minuto más que él gana a su lado.

Si esas últimas palabras no surtían efecto, pues el chico era un caso perdido; pensaba Seijuro mientras se acicalaba y se ponía en su postura de 'dulce jovencita' para recibir la tan esperada declaración por parte de Aoshi.

Aoshi por su parte se grabo estas palabras hasta el fondo de su mente, tanto su consciente como su inconsciente, y entonces su resolución de salir de allí se hizo más grande, y se dio inicio a su nueva prueba.

AOSHI(hablando lo más decididamente que podía y tragándose todos sus temores):Disculpa, pero ¿podría hablar contigo un momento, Misao... -chan?

SEIJURO(batiendo las pestañas): Haiiii??¯ 

AOSHI: Hay algo que quisiera decirte.

SEIJURO: ¿De que se trata Aoshi-sama?

AOSHI: Pues yooo..... yo, tú, tú me gustas mucho Misao-chan.....

Seijuro dio un largo suspiro, esto no iba a ser fácil; mientras que Aoshi ya veía venir otra sesión de limpieza a la casa, así que cabizbajo comenzó a dar media vuelta mientras admitía en su interior su nueva derrota, entonces la voz de Seijuro lo detuvo...

SEIJURO: Y ahora a donde vas muchacho.

AOSHI: .............

SEIJURO: Olvídalo, lo hiciste bien.

AOSHI:¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ ????????

SEIJURO: Creo que después de todo mis consejos te ayudaron un poco, pero vamos a tener que seguir trabajando en esa área; por ahora vuelve a casa, que lo hiciste mejor de lo que yo creía; pero no por eso esperes librarte tan pronto de mi, porque no me separaré de ti hasta que esta guerra sea ganada.

AOSHI:......................

**********************

Poco después Aoshi estaba camino de vuelta al Aoiya, y mientras que cada paso lo acercaba más a su cuarto, su futón calientito, un buen baño de agua caliente, y un delicioso té hecho en casa; también cada paso iba acercándolo más hacia una inminente batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, y donde el era uno de los dos bandos en guerra. Pero mal que bien, ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía un aliado de su parte; y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo se desarrollarían los eventos a venir, si estaba seguro de una cosa: pasara lo que pasara no podía perder, ya que ahora sabía que lo más preciado en este mundo para él era lo que estaba ahora en juego; y además ya no estaba tan perdido como hace cinco días pues tenía una ligera idea de lo debía de hacerse en estos casos, además de la promesa que le hizo Hiko-san en la cual prácticamente lo obligaba a aprender lo 'básico'.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, pero él ya estaba preparada .... y no tendría piedad.

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Notas de autor:

Konnichiwa minna:

Como están?, aquí su escritora felina terminando un nuevo capítulo que espero que guste a todos. 

Y?, que les parece el camino que estás tomando las cosas?, creen que Aoshi logrará su objetivo?, o será que ya es demasiado tarde?, pues si quieren saberlo esperen los siguientes capítulos, los cuales algún día terminare ... MENTIRA!, no se preocupen, me pondré a trabajar cuanto antes =^.~=.

Bueno, antes que nada, como ya comencé a utilizar muchas palabras que aunque estoy segura que la mayoría conoce; sería una falta de cortesía felina de mi parte no poner significados, así que aquí les va un pequeño vocabulario, que incluye palabras tanto de este capítulo como de los anteriores.

-Baka: Tonto, estúpido.

-Demo: Pero.

-Doumo: Gracias.

-Gomen: Disculpa. - 'gomennasai' es una forma mucho más respetuosa y refinada de pedir disculpas.

-Hai: Si. 

-Kami: Dios - 'Kamisama' es una forma más respetuosa de nombrar a Dios.

-Konnichiwa: Hola, que tal.

-Minna: Todos, todas.

-Nani?: Qué?

-Ne?: Verdad?, cierto?.

-Ohaiyo: Buenos días.

-Yoshi: OK., de acuerdo.

Bueno, no es mucho pero creo que son todas las palabras que he utilizado hasta ahora, así que sin más esta escritora felina estira sus patitas delanteras perezosamente mientras se da vueltas sobre su lomo pensando en tooooooodoooooooo lo que va a pasar en el futuro cercano del universo de este fanfic, .............. jejeje, miau, prrrrr.

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario, por favor envíamelo a chibineko_7@hotmail.com y te lo agradeceré mucho de verdad.

Nos leemos

Un bechito felino

chibineko =^.^=

Próximo capítulo: V: ¿Cambios buenos o malos? Una actitud diferente


	5. capitulo 5

****

Título: Celoso .... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo V: ¿Cambios buenos o malos?. Una actitud diferente

Aoshi estaba ya muy cerca del Aoiya, solo unos cuantos minutos más y llegaría a casa, y descansaría por fin, y después de todo lo vivido durante los últimos cinco días lo necesitaba de verdad; aunque lo que en ese momento ocupaba su mente no era cuanto iba a descansar, sino que tipo de estrategia iba a utilizar; y es que como Hiko-san le había dicho: Que clase de líder ninja era si ante semejante situación no planeaba una buena estrategia, en especial teniendo en cuenta que ahora contaba con importante información táctica, la cual debía de estudiar con mucho detenimiento (que bueno que a Seijuro se le ocurrió darle una pequeña lista de consejos, hábilmente camuflados en un minúsculo cuadernito que podía ser fácilmente llevado a todos lados en un bolsillo o algo parecido, en especial teniendo en cuenta que con lo curiosa que era Misao en definitiva tenía que llevarlo consigo a todos lados pues moriría si ella lo viera).

Aoshi iba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sin darse él cuenta, alguien se colgó de su cuello, mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas en su muy sucia camisa; y le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo así ambos al suelo.

MISAO: ¡¡¡Aoshi-sama, por fin regreso!!!.

Aoshi parpadeo un par de veces antes de terminar de darse cuenta que Misao estaba muy felizmente abrazada a su cuello justo encima de él; por lo que se puso un poco nervioso, pero pensándolo bien, no era tan malo después de todo, mejor disfrutar el momento un ratito. Entonces se escucharon pasos y varias pisadas, y Aoshi se dio cuenta que el resto de los miembros del Aoiya venían en camino, por lo que dedujo que el ratito en el cual penso momentos antes ya llegaba a su fin; por lo que para no levantar sospechas, afirmo a Misao un poco por la cintura con uno de sus brazos (para completa felicidad de Misao), y comenzó a levantarse lenta (pero muy, muy, muy lentamente) del suelo para ponerse de pie con Misao aún bien sujeta, y cuidando de tener su actitud 'normal' de siempre.

OKINA(llegando agitadamente junto con los demás, hasta el lugar donde estaban Aoshi y Misao): Misao, niña; deberías de dejar de darnos esos sustos, mira que salir corriendo do esa manera.- dirigiéndose a Aoshi- discúlpala Aoshi-san, lo que pasa es que nos preocupamos un poco todos por tu repentina partida, y cuando Misao te divisó, pues salió corriendo y no pudimos detenerla, espero que no te haya incomodado mucho.

AOSHI(en su actitud de siempre hacia Okina): Esta bien.

OKINA: Yoshi, entonces ya que todo esta arreglado ahora, dinos muchacho; adonde te fuiste que en verdad nos tenias a todos bastante preocupados.

Entonces Aoshi mira, primero a Okina, luego al resto, uno por uno, mientras piensa que dirá; finalmente se decide por decir...

AOSHI: Simplemente fui a arreglar un asunto que tenía, eso es todo.

Entonces Aoshi comienza a caminar hacia el Aoiya, seguido de todo el resto del grupo; pero Misao se adelanta a todos, llegando hasta donde Aoshi.

MISAO: Aoshi-sama... 

AOSHI(mirando de reojo a Misao): Nani?

MISAO(poniendo una expresión de cachorrito única): Ya no vuelva a salir así sin decirle a nadie, usted me prometió que no lo haría.

Entonces Aoshi se detuvo; era cierto, Misao le había pedido hacia muy poco, prácticamente antes de salir, que no se fuera sin avisar antes si iba a demorar mucho, o algo por el estilo; y él no le había cumplido a Misao..... primera falla, y tenía que arreglarla; pero por ahora no sabía como; ya pensaría en algo después, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era... 

AOSHI(dirigiéndose a Misao): Gomennasai, espero que me perdones por haber faltado a mi palabra.

Todos estaban más que absortos, y en especial Misao; Aoshi, pidiendo perdón de esa manera, tan gentil y de manera tan fácil... ¡¡AOSHI!!, esto si que era toda una sorpresa.

MISAO: S...si , bueno; entonces,... er... supongo que esta bien; bueno ya no lo distraigo más.- entonces Misao, quien se sentó en uno de los barandales de madera que estaban en la entrada del Aoiya, se fija en la ropa extremadamente sucia de Aoshi, y recién se da cuenta del estado en el que se ve este, pasado antes por completo desapercibido debido a la emoción- Pero Aoshi-sama, ¡usted se ve terrible!, ¡¡¡Ya sé!!!, le prepararé un rico baño de agua caliente, solo espere un poco de tiempo.

Aoshi miró a Misao, ella se preocupaba como siempre; entonces volteó su rostro hacia el Aoiya, mientras que una ligera sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

AOSHI: Hai, creo que un baño me caería bien.- justo lo que necesitaba en realidad, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Aoiya, y mientras hacia esto dijo... - Arigatou Misao-chan. 

Al oír esto, Misao entró en shock y se cae del barandal donde estaba sentada, ¿Acaso fue Aoshi-sama quien le dijo 'Misao-chan'?; y en realidad Misao no era la única en estado de shock, TODOS estaban así, pero entonces Yuri vió a Misao en el suelo y se dispuso a ayudarla.

YURI: Se encuentra bien, Misao-dono.

MISAO: Hai, hai, eso creo....

Misao aún miraba hacia la entrada sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, ¿o sería acaso que sus oídos la habían engañado?, tal vez si preguntaba al resto, entonces volteó y los vió a todos mirando hacia la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, ...no lo imaginó.

Mientras Aoshi, que acababa de entrar, escucho un ruido, como de una caída; pero no miró hacia atrás, estaba muy cansado; es más, de seguro que hasta ese ruido fue producto de su imaginación, no valía la pena ir a ver; lo único que quería era un poco de ropa limpia, un baño, su té, pero sobre todo ver a Misao; y mientras seguía de camino a su cuarto Aoshi estiró un poco los brazos, de verdad que estaba cansado, tal vez si dormía un poco antes del baño....

**********************

Misao tardo aproximadamente como un cuarto de hora en preparar el baño a Aoshi, quien por su parte se metió en su cuarto para dejar de dar señales de vida. Luego de terminada su labor más inmediata, Misao se dirigió a las habitaciones de Aoshi para avisarle que ya tenía listo el agua caliente; pero al llamar no obtuvo respuesta, lo cual no era algo para nada común con Aoshi, pues aunque no hablara mucho que se diga, siempre respondía cuando de le llamaba, de alguna manera; y debido a esto se asustó un poquito.

MISAO(pensando): Ay, no!. ¿Será que Aoshi-sama se fue de nuevo?, pero si no ha estado aquí ni una hora.

Entonces Misao decidió entrar a la habitación para asegurarse; por lo menos esperaba que esta vez hubiese dejado una nota avisando cuanto tiempo iba a demorar.

La puerta fue abierta y Misao asomo la cabeza lentamente hacia el interior; y lo que vio la dejó helada en el lugar donde estaba. Frente a ella tenía la escena de sus sueños; allí estaba Aoshi, tierna y profundamente dormido en el suelo =^.~=, sin siquiera haberse cubierto con alguna cobija ni nada(es que no quería ensuciar su futón), solo allí tirado en el suelo sin más ni más. Misao no estaba muy segura de que hacer en una situación como aquella, sobre todo porque jamás había visto así a su Aoshi-sama, de verdad que debía estar más cansado de lo que había parecido.

Misao dio un paso hacia Aoshi muy suavemente, y luego dio otro, y otro más; por su parte Aoshi no daba señales de sentir la presencia de Misao; Misao entonces decidió carraspear un poco para despertarlo; carraspeo una, dos, tres veces; ni señales de despertarse; tal vez si lo movía un poco le fuera mejor; volvió a acercarse muy despacio hacia él, uno, dos, tres pasos, y por ultimo dos más; Misao de pronto olvido la razón por la que se le había acercado, se arrodillo a su lado y se dedicó a mirarlo; jamás pensó que Aoshi pudiera verse tan apacible, tan dulce, tan angelical; estiro una de sus manos, y se detuvo justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar el rostro de Aoshi; estuvo un dulce, pequeño momento en esa posición, y luego estiró un poco más sus dedos hacia aquel hermoso rostro hasta rozarlo un poco, y justo en ese momento Aoshi abrió los ojos muy, pero muy lentamente, y la miró...

AOSHI(pensando): ¿Será un sueño?

MISAO(pensando): Estoy perdida.

AOSHI(hablando de una manera obviamente somnolienta): ¿Misao?

MISAO: Ha-hai, Aoshi-sama.

AOSHI: .........

Aoshi en un principio adoptó su típica actitud de siempre, pero de pronto miró a Misao muy inquisitivamente, DEMASIADO expresivamente...

AOSHI(aún con sueño): ¿Qué hacías Misao?

MISAO(algo; no, bastante nerviosa): Ano, pues yooo, vine a decirle que su baño ya esta listo,...... pero como no contesto a la puerta, entonces pues yo.... entre para ver que sucedía, esteee, pues y luego lo vi dormido,..... asíii que decidí despertarlo pooorqueee, pues sino el agua se iba a enfriar, así que pues........... ¡su baño ya esta listo Aoshi-sama!.

De alguna manera Misao se las arregló para terminar su elocuente explicación con una de sus muy alegres sonrisas, lo cual esperaba que convenciera a Aoshi que eso era todo.

Aoshi por su parte miró a Misao un rato más, y luego su adormilado rostro adquirió un nuevo matiz, de esos que a Misao le estaban pareciendo, desde que llegó ese día, claras demostraciones abiertas de sus emociones, y en ese caso eso que veía ahora le parecería algo así como ... decepción; pero eso era imposible, ne?.

Aoshi se levantó con algo de dificultad, pues la verdad es que si estaba bastante cansado; y no le hubiese molestado seguir durmiendo un rato más; pero bien valía la pena haber sido despertado por Misao, aunque debía de controlarse un poco más; porque al despertar y ver a Misao hubiese podido jurar que ella le estaba acariciando el rostro y no moviéndolo para despertarlo, pero hay que tener en cuenta el hecho de que Misao era mucho menos fuerte que él, y por lo tanto bien pudo confundir eso con una caricia, y pues.... aaahhhh... bueno, tenía que trabajar en eso.

Aoshi se dirigió hacia donde guardaba sus objetos personales para sacar todos los implementos necesarios para tomar el baño, reunió todos sus enseres, suspiró muy despacio una vez más y procedió a dirigirse a su destino, y al salir vió a Misao parada justo al lado de la puerta.

MISAO: Lo ayudo con sus cosas Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi miró a la joven, y volvió a dirigir una de esas extrañas miradas a Misao, entonces asintió y Misao procedió a tomar algunas de las cosas de Aoshi para luego seguirlo, pero en el camino comenzó a pensar en las extrañas cosas sucedidas en un tan corto período de tiempo, y decidió tratar de resolver algunas de sus dudas...

MISAO: Gomen Aoshi-sama.

AOSHI: Hai?.

MISAO: Es que tengo una duda, y quisiera saber....

Misao detuvo su frase, y al mirarla Aoshi, notó claramente en su rostro esa expresión curiosa, tan característica de Misao, y al mismo tiempo supo que debía de estar muy alerta para poder contestar a las preguntas de la pequeña sin, por lo menos por ahora, dar a entender que era le que sucedía en esos momentos; pues no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaria Misao y no podría soportar un rechazo o algo parecido. Entonces Aoshi volvió a mirar a Misao, 'por otro lado es prácticamente imposible librarse de ella cuando tiene una pregunta sin responder', pensando esto se detuvo justo a mitad del camino y Misao chocó sin querer contra él.

MISAO: Ah!, gomen, no vi cuando se detuvo Aoshi-sa...

Misao no pudo terminar su frase, porque Aoshi se inclinó hacia ella, colocando su rostro exactamente al mismo nivel del de ella, lo cual puso a Misao no solo muy nerviosa, sino completamente roja.

AOSHI(con su característicos tono formal y rostro impasible de siempre): No te preocupes, la culpa fue mía pues no te avise al momento de detenerme; pero creo que si tienes algo que preguntarme sería mejor que lo hicieses de una vez; no es bueno quedarse con una duda.

MISAO(bastante sorprendida): Ha-hai... - pensando- No era mi imaginación, Aoshi-sama en verdad se está comportando muy raro, incluso me acaba de pedir que le diga cual es mi duda, cuando por lo general creo que ni siquiera escucha cuando le estoy hablando; pero porque se esta comportando así; claro que las personas cambian, pero no así de repente, nadie puede cambiar tan rápido, excepto claro esta mi amigo Kaede, cuando conoció a aquella chi.....; será acaso que... ay, no; será que Aoshi-sama, será que él.... conoció a alguien y por eso...- el solo pensar en semejante posibilidad dejó a Misao en un completo estado de shock, eso N0 podía suceder, ERA IMPOSIBLE; entonces la voz de Aoshi sacó a Misao de su ensimismamiento hacia la realidad, ante lo cual Misao movió enérgicamente la cabeza para despejarse.

AOSHI: Misao, Misao contesta.

MISAO(tratando de oírse normal): Si, lo siento; lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo, nada importante; solo quería saber... quería saber si su asunto le había salido bien; quiero decir, usted dijo que había ido a resolver unos asuntos personales; y quería saber si ya todo estaba bien.

Aoshi miró a Misao, estaba seguro de que otra iba a ser la pregunta, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

AOSHI: Bueno, creo que me fue bien.

Aoshi retomo entonces su camino y Misao lo siguió.

MISAO: Cree?

AOSHI: Si, verás; el asunto que fui a resolver, aún no esta completamente resuelto, es algo que no se puede apurar; pero creo que esta yendo bien después de todo, - mirando a Misao de reojo- bueno, eso creo.

Misao pudo notar en las últimas palabras de Aoshi que ese tema ya había llegado a su fin, además de que ya habían llegado al baño, con lo que Misao le dio a Aoshi sus pertenencias y se retiró, no sin antes sorprenderse un poco más cuando Aoshi le dio las gracias, seguidas nuevamente por un muy claro(ahora si que no podía ser su imaginación) 'Misao-chan'; tras lo cual nuevamente las dudas acerca de extraña actitud de Aoshi volvieron a su mente y se quedaron dando vueltas un por un buen rato.

Por su parte Aoshi se dispuso a disfrutar de un muy merecido baño, teniendo en cuenta todas las penurias por las que había pasado. Primero comprobó que el agua estaba a una temperatura adecuada, para después proceder a quitarse la bata blanca que se había puesto luego de darse el típico prebaño de siempre (bueno, entiendo el sentido de tal acto, pero no se como se llama en sí), dejando así ver su muy bien formada espalda y su...., ejem; el asunto es que se metió al agua caliente, dejándose en un primer momento relajar por completo con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abrió lentamente viendo así todo el ambiente completamente saturado del vapor exhalado por el agua de la tina (¡¡¡KAWAAAIIIII!!!, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii =© .© =); y mientras tanto se dispuso a dar un repaso mental de todos los consejos que le había dado Hiko; interrumpiendo estos una que otra vez para dar un rápido recorrido mental a la reciente conversación que había tenido con Misao, ante lo cual pensó que si era posible, esperaba poder resolver ese asunto de manera satisfactoria lo más rápido posible.

*************************

Un par de días pasaron después de eso; y no solo Misao, sino todos los miembros del Aoiya pudieron notar el drástico cambio de personalidad en Aoshi; de haber estado hecho un completo ermitaño a pasar a ser una persona con la que incluso se podía entablar una conversación, cosa que era básicamente imposible aún antes de aquella extraña etapa por la que había pasado hacía tan solo unos días.

Esa mañana, después del desayuno, Misao y Okon se encontraban en el patio entrenando un poco....

OKON: Vamos Misao, se que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso; ¿qué te pasa?, últimamente andas demasiado distraída.

MISAO: Lo siento, es que .... bueno, no se en realidad que es lo que me pasa; es solo que ... ¡¡DEMONIOS!!, ¡¿Por qué Aoshi-sama se tiene que comportar de esa manera?!

Misao entonces se sentó en uno de los barandales que estaban cerca de ella y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras luchaba por no ir donde Aoshi y exigirle una explicación; cosa que en realidad había hecho de manera bastante continua últimamente. Okon se acerco a ella y la rodeo protectoramente con un brazo.

OKON: Ya, ya ... a ver Misao-chan; dime que es lo que sucede contigo.

MISAO(con lagrimas en los ojos): ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?, Aoshi-sama se esta comportando demasiado raro.

OKON: Pero Misao-chan, deberías de dejar de preocuparte por eso; ¿acaso no ha estado de un humor muy cambiante últimamente?; mejor disfrutamos mientras este de buen humor, no vaya a ser que luego se ponga aún peor que la última vez y entonces no se ni como lo vamos a aguantar.

MISAO(molesta ante el último comentario): ¡No digas esas cosas Okon-san!.

OKON: Oye, tranquila, tampoco es para que tú lo tomes de esa manera.

MISAO: Es que tú no entiendes. Es por la actitud de Aoshi-sama; la he visto antes, en un amigo mío; ¿recuerdas a Minoshida Kaede-san?

OKON: ¿Te refieres a ese amigo tuyo que desapareció hace un año?

MISAO(moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza): ¿Recuerdas como cambió su actitud antes de irse?; pues jamás se lo dije a nadie, porque prometí guardar el secreto; pero ese cambio se debió a que conoció a una chica, y se enamoró de ella, y como su familia no lo aceptaba decidió mentir diciendo que se iba a la casa de unos parientes; pero la verdad es que se fue hacia un pueblo al este con esa chica para casarse y vivir su vida juntos.

Okon abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada; y luego comprendió por donde iba la preocupación de Misao, tras lo cual la abrazó fuertemente.

OKON: Tranquila Misao-chan, no creo que algo como eso sea lo que le este sucediendo a Aoshi-sama, debe de ser alguna otra cosa, ya lo verás.

Misao entonces alzó la mirada hasta la de Okon, y Okon asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, esperando en su corazón que los pensamientos de Misao no fuesen correctos, ya que en realidad ella también llegó a pensar en que era otra mujer la que había propiciado el cambio en Aoshi, ya que no conocía ninguna otra razón para que un hombre, y en especial uno como Aoshi cambiara de esa manera; y en ese caso, solo podía esperar que Yuri fuese aquel a quién el corazón de Misao aceptase al final.

************************

Otro día más paso y Aoshi seguía igual que como había llegado, e incluso se le notaba el buen humor mientras hacia las cuentas o ejercía alguna otra de sus obligaciones en el Aoiya (aunque extrañamente parecía como si vigilara un poquito a Yuri de vez en cuando, pero solo Yuri parecía haber notado esto debido a las ya muchas veces que volteaba sintiendo una mirada encima suyo, y encontraba a Aoshi mirando muy atentamente al primer árbol, ave o cosa similar que estuviese a su alrededor, ¿o sería tan solo su imaginación? -_-!); aunque las dudas de Misao cada día perdían más fuerza debido a que Aoshi no mostraba signos de querer salir del Aoiya para verse con alguien; y ella no creía que ninguna chica se atreviese a ir hasta donde estaba Aoshi, sin que este la hubiese presentado primero, pues eso sería demasiado impropio.

Ya casi llegaba el mediodía y las cosas habían transcurrido ligeramente normales, cuando alguien llegó de improviso al Aoiya.

????: Ohayou minna, ¿hay alguien aquí?.

OMATSU Y OKON: ©o© ¡¡Hiko-sama!!. ©o© 

Okon y Omatsu literalmente volaron hacia la recepción del Aoiya dejando a su paso la apariencia de haber pasado un huracán.

SEIJURO: ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie aquí?

Ni bien había terminado Seijuro su frase, las dos jóvenes ninjas estaban una a cada lado del apuesto maestro listas para servirlo aún en su más mínimo capricho; ante lo cual Seijuro decidió regalarles una de sus muy sexys sonrisas, ante lo cual poco les faltó a ambas para derretirse como mantequilla en una olla caliente. Pero las chicas no fueron las únicas que salieron al encuentro de Seijuro; Aoshi, quien en el momento en el que llegó Seijuro se encontraba en una de las habitaciones contiguas, se quedó en un primer momento casi petrificado al oír aquella voz, para luego salir rápidamente a su encuentro (aunque obviamente no tan rápido como cierto par con intereses bastante personales con respecto al inesperado visitante).

SEIJURO(al ver salir a Aoshi): Ah!, Shinomori-san; justo la persona a la que estaba buscando.

OMATSU Y OKON: ¿¿¿¿????

En el momento en el que Seijuro mencionó que estaba buscando a Aoshi, el resto de los habitantes del Aoiya; excepto los dos jóvenes Oniwuabanshuu que eran los encargados de servir a los clientes el almuerzo de ese día, estaban llegando, y alcanzaron a oír lo que Seijuro decía.

OKINA: Ohayou Hiko-san, ¿acaso me pareció oír que estaba buscando a Aoshi-san?.

SEIJURO: Si, así es; eso fue lo que dije.

OKINA: Vaya, vaya; y se puede saber, ¿a que se debe eso si no es mucho indiscreción?

SEIJURO: Pues obviamente porque soy un maestro muy preocupado de sus alumnos, ¿por que mas podría ser?

TODOS: ¡¡¡¿¿¿???!!!

En ese momento todos voltearon hacia Aoshi como pidiendo una explicación; mientras que por su parte el chico en cuestión estaba algo desesperado (en su interior obviamente), buscando una respuesta lógica ante esta situación, en esos momentos, por completo fuera de su control.

OKINA: Dinos Aoshi-san, es que acaso ese asunto del que hablaste el otro día y por el cual desapareciste durante tantos días, ¿tiene que ver con esto?.

Ante semejante pregunta taaannn directa, Aoshi solo podía responder una sola cosa...

AOSHI(bastante serio): Hai.

OKON: ¿Es que acaso Aoshi-sama esta aprendiendo el estilo Hitenmitsurugiryuu?

Bueno, esa si fue la gota que termino por llenar el vaso, ante lo cual Aoshi comenzó a sentirse perdido; *tendría que decirlo todo y apegarse a las consecuencias, y de seguro sería rechazado, y....*; pero en la peor parte de su síndrome de 'ya lo perdí todo.... de nuevo', un brazo amistoso y juguetón se enredo en su cuello, mientras que la voz juguetona de Seijuro se dejaba oír...

SEIJURO: Por supuesto que no!!. Lo que le estoy enseñando a Shinomori-san consiste en una técnica muy diferente, una con la cual lo estoy ayudando a superar algunas de sus limitaciones; pero creo que le exigí demasiado para la primera clase y por eso lo mande a descansar...- dirigiéndose a Aoshi mientras adopta una actitud mucho más seria- pero tu descanso termino, así que espero verte por mi casa mañana temprano, ya que a mi no me gustan alumnos flojos. - en ese momento Seijuro fijo su atención en Yuri, quien había estado observando toda la escena por desde un punto algo más alejado- Vaya, vaya; pero que tenemos por aquí, acaso no me van a presentar.

OKINA: Oh!, pero que falta de educación la mía ; gomen Hiko-san; le presento a Yamatori Yuri-san; quien ha estado viviendo desde hace algún tiempo en el Aoiya junto con nosotros. Yuri-san, le presento a Hiko Seijuro-san maestro del estilo Hitenmitsuryugiryuu y un buen amigo de esta casa.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Yuri se dispuso a presentarse el mimo en su usual muy cortés forma de ser.

YURI: Mi nombre es Yamatori Yuri; es todo un honor el conocerlo Hiko Seijuro-dono. 

Seijuro miró con detenimiento un momento a Yuri y luego sonrió un poco, con una de esas típicas sonrisas suyas.

SEIJURO: Lo mismo digo. Bueno, espero que me disculpen todos, pero la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya me tengo que retirar, solo vine a ver a mi alumno para recordarle que vaya a verme mañana; así que con su permiso....

OMATSU Y OKON: ¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!

SEIJURO: Gomen, será para la próxima. Pero antes de irme - haciendo señas a Aoshi para que se acercase- ven que tengo que hablar un par de cosas contigo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Aoshi siguió a Seijuro hasta que ambos salieron del Aoiya; donde por fin Seijuro le dirigió la palabra.

SEIJURO: Y???, que tal va la empresa.

AOSHI: .......

SEIJURO: Oh, vamos!. No adopte esa actitud conmigo Shinomori-san, que ambos sabemos de que estoy hablando.

AOSHI: Es que...

SEIJURO: Es que??

AOSHI: No estoy muy ... seguro de cómo ... pues... 

Aoshi se quedo trabado, sin saber como explicarse; pero Seijuro ya había entendido muy bien el problema.

SEIJURO: En ese caso le daré una pequeña ayuda más; después de todo, yo soy el maestro

AOSHI: ............

SEIJURO: Mire, usted solo invite a todos a la feria de mañana, que yo me encargaré mañana de darle algunos consejos que le serás útiles para avanzar un poco con este asunto.

AOSHI: Feria??

SEIJURO: No me dirá que olvidó la fiesta de mañana.

Aoshi comenzó a pensar un poco, y entonces lo recordó; ¡Era cierto!, lo había olvidado por completo; mañana se celebraba una de las fiestas locales de Kyoto y siempre, todos los años, se presentaba una muy alegre feria durante la noche como lazo de oro a la celebración de dicha fiesta.

SEIJURO: Veo que ya lo recordó; pues entonces vaya ahora mismo para allí adentro y haga una invitación general; pues si le voy a ser sincero, una sola mirada a ese joven y si no se apura, él se va a quitar antes de lo que usted piensa, y usted ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

Luego de esas palabras Seijuro procedió a retirarse, no sin antes recordarle a Aoshi que se presentase temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, una vez más; tras lo cual Aoshi volvió al interior del Aoiya bastante preocupado, pero tuvo que cambiar de expresión por completo cuando Misao se le plantó enfrente una vez que él había pisado el marco de la puerta.

MISAO: Ya se fue Hiko-san, ne?.

AOSHI: Hai.

MISAO: Bueno, entonces yo me retiro a mis obligaciones; pero no sin antes desearle mucha suerte en su entrenamiento con Hiko-san, animo, de acuerdo.

Tras estas palabras de Misao todos procedían a retirarse cuando Aoshi los detuvo.

AOSHI: Casi lo olvido, Hiko-san me recordó de la feria de mañana; y yo pense... que tal vez sería una buena idea ir... todos.

Una vez más todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Aoshi; no era muy común que él hiciese una propuesta de ese tipo; pero entonces Misao sonrió y acepto feliz, tras lo cual todos hicieron lo mismo para luego proceder a Retirarse a sus respectivos asuntos; pero mientras Misao se dirigía hacia la cocina, la cual le tocaba ese día mantener limpia, se dio cuenta que los cambios de Aoshi no se debían a ninguna mujer; sino, lo más probable es que se debiera al hecho de haber pasado demasiado tiempo con Hiko-san, el cual tenía una personalidad bastante extrovertida, por lo que tal vez, no eran unos cambios tan malos después de todo; y quizás, hasta le llegasen a agradar a la larga, ¿ o será un poco antes?.

Por su parte Aoshi, una vez solo dio un profundo suspiro y procedió a dirigirse de nuevo hacía sus deberes.

Fin del quinto capítulo

Notas de autor

chibineko(aún no se ha dado cuenta que el capítulo ya termino): Aaaahhhh....., que lindo, ya quisiera yo estar allí; quien fuera vapor de agua para andar volando encima suyo - por un costadito se puede ver una pantalla con la imagen de Aoshi metido en la tina de agua caliente pensando en lo que Seijuro le enseño, y a chibineko tirada en un diminuto cojincito, aunque la verdad que allí cabe de sobra, mirando embelesada la escena que esta en pause, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo- prrrrrr...... kawaaaaaiiiiiiii. =^.~=

cyberneko(otra gatita de la misma camada que chibineko): Y ahora que rayos esta haciendo la loca esta. - cyberneko se acerca y ve la imagen en la pantalla, ante lo cual mueve la cabeza negativamente la cabeza pensando que chibineko ya no tiene remedio; pero entonces ve hacia el otro lado y ve un montón de ojos mirándolas a las dos.- Oh, oh...., - cyberneko se acerca hacia chibineko- chibi, chibi... - al no obtener respuesta opta por medidas más drásticas...

chibineko: ¡¡¡¡Miauuuu!!!!, oye que crees que haces mordiendo de esa manera mi colita. Que no ves que estoy ocupada.

cyberneko: Pero....

chibineko: Lárgate.

cyberneko mira a su hermana, luego a los lectores, y termina por sentarse ante estos últimos mientras su hermana sigue embobada con la escena (Hey!!!, no pueden culparme, ne?).

cyberneko: Bueno, debido a - cyberneko mira a chibineko- circunstancias de fuerza mayor, las notas y comentarios de este capítulo los haré yo.

Comenzaremos con el vocabulario de las palabras utilizadas durante el presente capítulo.

-Ano: Este.

-Gomen: Disculpa, perdón.

-Gomennasai: Manera formal de pedir disculpas.

-Hai: Si.

-Kawaii: Lindo

-Minna: Todos, todas.

-Nani?: Qué?.

-Ne?: Cierto?, verdad?, no?.

-Ohayou: Buenos días.

-Yoshi: OK., de acuerdo.

Bueno, supongo que ahora viene el comentario del fic; y bueno, yo no lo he escrito, sino chibi-chan; pero como esta ocupada ahora, solo diré que espero que les haya gustado; y que cualquier sugerencia o comentario, por favor escriban a **_chibineko_7@hotmail.com_**, y... creo que eso es todo.

Fue un placer haberlos conocido.

Sayonara minna.

cyberneko =^0^=

Tras su despedida cyberneko voltea y ve a su hermana pegada a la pantalla, con ojos de cachorro y suspirando una y otra y otra vez, y moviendo coquetamente la colita; tras lo cual ella también suspira (pero por otros motivos), luego de un momento trae a rastras, jalando con algo de dificultad otro cojincito y lo coloca al lado del de su hermana y se acuesta al lado con la cabeza puesta entre sus patitas cruzadas preparada para una larga siesta, esperando que su hermana termine de salir de su estado de Aoshitis aguda.

Próximo capítulo VI: Una feria especial


	6. capitulo 6

****

Título: Celoso .... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo VI: Una feria especial

La mañana se asomaba clara desde muy temprano; ese sería en realidad un día soleado.

Todos en el Aoiya estaban ya realizando sus deberes de siempre con mucho entusiasmo; pero había alguien que además estaba realizando una labor extra; autoimpuesta la noche anterior. Misao corría velozmente hacia las habitaciones de Aoshi; ella se había prometido la noche anterior que ayudaría como pudiera a Aoshi-sama en ese nuevo entrenamiento que estaba realizando; 'después de todo, era SU Aoshi-sama, y era la única que podía ayudarlo'; ante tal pensamiento una sonrisita seguida de un leve sonrojo pasaron por el rostro de Misao, tras lo cual la joven ninja terminó de acelerar el paso para llegar hasta su destino.

Por su parte, Aoshi se encontraba en su habitación meditando un poco (¿Y qué esperaban?, cambio un poco, no por completo, saben?), cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo a toda prisa; y luego unos golpecitos en su puerta, los cuales dieron luego paso a una voz...

MISAO: ¿Aoshi-sama, esta allí?

Aoshi se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose así con Misao y una pequeña bandejita extendida hacia él, en la cual obviamente podía verse un muy bien balanceado desayuno.

AOSHI: Ohayoo Misao-chan; ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Misao se sonrojó un poquito ante el saludo de buenos días de Aoshi; *¡Me volvió a llamar Misao-chan!, aaahhhh........, creo que después de todo podré acostumbrarme a ciertos cambios*

MISAO(tratando de mantener su compostura lo mejor posible): Ohayoo Aoshi-sama; lo que sucede es que le traje su desayuno.

AOSHI: ............, si, bueno, eso ya lo noté; pero ¿Por qué?, no tienes que molestarte, yo puedo ir a desayunar al comedor o a la cocina como todos los demás.

*¡Aoshi-sama volvió a hablar más de 5 palabras seguidas!, si, en definitiva me puedo acostumbrar muy pero muy bien a estos cambios*, pensaba Misao mientras sus pies y su corazón comenzaban a despegarse del suelo.

MISAO: Pero Aoshi-sama; ¿Es que no se acuerda de lo de hoy?.

AOSHI: ¿Hoy?

MISAO: Si!, hoy, de su entrenamiento con Hiko-san; pues ya que va a entrenar con él debe estar en muy buenas condiciones- dijo mientras se movía enérgicamente para aumentar la intensidad del significado de sus palabras, y entonces continuo- y por lo tanto...., yo lo ayudaré en eso desde ahora; yo seré la encargada de su bienestar- terminó de decir de manera muy seria.

Aoshi miró a Misao algo confundido mientras ella le daba la bandeja en las manos; ante lo cual Aoshi iba a decir algo; pero la joven Oniwabanshuu no había terminado aún...

MISAO: Por lo que desde el día de hoy, y hasta que usted mismo me diga que su entrenamiento con Hiko-san haya llegado a su fin; yo le traeré un desayuno nutritivo todas las mañanas, y le prepararé el baño también temprano, además de asumir su responsabilidad diaria de todas las mañanas de ordenar las cuentas y distribuir el dinero de las compras del día; de esa manera usted podrá pensar solo en su entrenamiento de cada mañana sin preocupaciones.

Aoshi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente durante un momento; para luego respirar hondo y tratar de asimilar lo sucedido... *No puedo permitir algo como esto*, por lo cual se decidió a poner las cosas en 'su lugar'.

AOSHI: Escúchame Mi...

Pero la audaz joven no le permitió ningún movimiento, estaba lista para todo.

MISAO: Olvídelo Aoshi-sama, ya lo he decidido; es por su bien y más vale que lo acepte.

AOSHI: Demo..

MISAO: Ningún demo, y es mi última palabra- terminó diciendo enérgicamente y con su mejor actitud de desafío; tras lo cual, sorprendentemente, tomo una actitud dulce y dijo- su baño estará listo dentro de unos minutos Aoshi-sama, espero que disfrute su desayuno.

Tras estas últimas palabras Misao se alejó alegremente con dirección hacia la habitación en la cual guardaban todo el dinero, lugar al que por lo general Aoshi se dirigía todas las mañanas, pero que al parecer no iba a ir en un largo tiempo. Cerró su puerta y de pronto se encontró a si mismo sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía en el centro de su habitación, y con la cabeza descansando sobre estos, mientras miraba sin ver, la bandeja con el desayuno que le había traído Misao, cosa que estuvo haciendo por un período regular de tiempo; pero de pronto abrió los ojos algo desproporcionadamente, mientras levantaba la cabeza; pues se había dado cuenta que de alguna manera era la primera vez que Misao se metía en algún asunto que fuera, entre comillas, exclusivamente suyo, y había tomado una decisión que lo afectaba directamente, y lo peor de todo; habían, de cierto modo, entablado un pequeño conflicto en relación a dicho asunto, y lo peor de todo es que ..... ella le había ganado. Nuevamente su cabeza volvió a caer entre sus brazos, de manera algo pesada y emitió un largo suspiro; después de lo cual tomo los palillos de la bandeja y dio una probada al desayuno; 'por lo menos debía de admitir que estaba muy bueno' pensó, mientras una apacible, lejana y de alguna manera feliz expresión se dejaba ver en su rostro.

*******************

Una sonora carcajada se dejó oír por el bosque, mientras que en casa de Hiko Seijuro, el hábil y muy bien parecido maestro del estilo Hitenmitsuryugiryuu luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

SEIJURO: Ja ja ja...., esto es increíble; ja ja ja, el gran líder manejado a su antojo por su pequeño tormento, ja ja; y aún ni siquiera están comprometidos, ja ja, ya me los imagino casados.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Seijuro, mientras este seguía riendo de manera poco discreta ante la muy ruborizada presencia de Aoshi; quien una vez más comenzaba a pensar seriamente en buscarse un nuevo consejero.

AOSHI: Con su perdón Hiko-san, no le comenté este incidente para que usted actuara de esta manera.

Seijuro observó el no muy feliz rostro de Aoshi, y contuvo, como pudo, la risa y las lágrimas que amenazaban seguir saliendo de sus ojos.

SEIJURO: Lo lamento Shinomori-san, lo que pasa es que sonó tan gracioso que yo..., yo.... lo siento- termino de decir mientras que en un esfuerzo desesperado trataba en realidad de contenerse, de una manera tal vez algo sobrehumana.

Aoshi solo se limitó a dar un prolongado suspiro, cosa que últimamente hacia muy seguido por cierto, para contenerse ya resignado ante tales sucesos; y volvió su atención sobre Seijuro, quien ya se había terminado de tranquilizar y le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco.

SEIJURO: Bueno, bueno; la lección de hoy se basará en lo que puede lograrse con una chica en eventos tales como... una feria. Bien, bien; veamos, dime Shinomori-san; que tan lejos crees que puedas llegar esta noche; que tan preparado te sientes.

AOSHI: Hmmppp; cre-creo que yooo... no entiendo la pregunta.

Seijuro hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, y luego miró al cielo como pidiendo algo de paciencia; para finalmente mirar a Aoshi con su cara de '¿Y en que mundo vive este muchacho?'; lo cual era en realidad bastante frecuente a decir verdad.

SEIJURO: Vamos, me refiero a si la vas a tomar de la mano, tal vez un pequeño abrazo, o, no sé un beso, o ... si .... ¡Celebras la luna de miel antes de la boda!; ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SE, DIME TU!!!!!!!!!

No es necesario decir que ante tales palabras el rostro de Aoshi había ya pasado por todos y cada uno de los colores habidos y por haber dentro del rango del espectro de luz visible conocido, bueno tal vez por un par más; además por supuesto de haber quedado completamente mudo.

SEIJURO(mostrando nuevamente esa temible serenidad que precede a una tormenta): ¿¿¿¿¿Yyyyyy????.

AOSHI(tomando un poco de aire): Bu-bueno, yo, no lo había pensado aún.

SEIJURO: ¿QUÉ NO LO HABIAS PENSADO AUN?, ...... ¿qué no la habías pensado aún?... - la manera en la que Seijuro se impuso en presencia ante Aoshi fue atemorizante; pero de pronto el bien parecido maestro se tranquilizó y encogiéndose de hombros dijo- pero bueno, creo que estaría más sorprendido si la respuesta hubiese sido la opuesta.- ante lo cual una pequeña gotita apareció en la frente de Aoshi, seguida a su vez de un leve y avergonzado sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras Seijuro proseguía - En fin, creo que entonces tendremos que abarcar los puntos más saltantes en lo referente a citas de feria; por lo cual dividiremos la lección de hoy en - y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- compra de comida, obtención de premios en los juegos; y por supuesto y lo más importante; un paseo a la luz de las estrellas, no solo a solas con la dama en cuestión, sino lo más alejadamente posible del resto de personas conocidas; momento crucial para el cual vas a necesitar todos y cada uno de los consejos que te daré; y deja de mirarme así, que créeme cuando te digo, que en realidad los vas a necesitar; así que ahora comienza a escuchar atentamente lo que te diré, que todo esto debe quedarse bien grabado en tu cabeza. Bien, comencemos por el tipo de comida que se le compra a una linda chica en una feria o cualquier otro evento parecido; tienes que tener en cuenta que hay una gran variedad y que......

Mientras Seijuro continuaba con su cátedra acerca de las citas en las ferias, Aoshi escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, memorizándose los puntos más importantes; mientras que alrededor de ellos, la mañana seguía su curso.

*****************

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando ver tras de sí un hermoso atardecer; el cual estaba siendo grandemente disfrutado por el grupo de personas que se dirigían alegremente al lugar no muy lejano donde se desarrollaban las festividades de ese día; mientras que una de los integrantes, una joven muy vivaz, saltaba y reía feliz a cada paso que daba.

OKON: Ya quédate quieta Misao, vas a arruinar el lindo kimono que traes puesto.

MISAO(tranquilizándose un poco): Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz.

Misao sonrió feliz, y volvió a unirse al resto cuando divisaron la feria.

OKINA: Oh, oh; creo que ya llegamos a la feria; muy bien todos recuerden que lo importante es divertirnos; así que dejen las preocupaciones a un lado y adelante.

TODOS(menos Aoshi): Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!.

Tras lo cual todos entraron felices a la feria.

Una vez dentro; todos decidieron permanecer juntos para así, de alguna manera, tener buenos momentos de la familia entera durante ese día (aunque la verdad que Okina ya había hecho sus planes privados en relación a perseguir chicas, pero el lado femenino del clan no estaba tan de acuerdo con esto -_-¡).

Lo primero que hizo el alegre grupo fue pasar por el puesto de curiosidades que había cerca de la puerta de entrada, y que era por lo general el primer lugar al cual todas las personas iban a ver.

YURI: Miren todos, que lindos adornos; y miren eso, jamás había visto una ave como la de esa figurilla de vidrio, que pico tan extraño tiene.

TODOS(menos Aoshi, como de costumbre): Es cierto!!

Bien, la verdad es que estaban viendo la figura de un loro, y pues ciertamente eso los fascinó pues era en verdad una figurilla muy bella; y así siguieron todos viendo las figurillas y los otros adornos del puesto, y luego pasaron a los otros puestos más o menos en el mismo plan; y todos se divertían un montón; excepto cierto muy alto chico quien estaba rumiando algo que había sucedido justo antes de salir, y que estaba dispuesto a superar; y si se preguntan que fue, pues aquí les va un pequeño flash back....

************justo antes de salir todos del Aoiya********

Okina estaba listo, y también impaciente por llegar temprano a la feria; pensar en todas esas lindas jovencitas esperando por el (nota de autor: si claro, ¡como no!); y junto a él ya estaban todos los muchachos del Aoiya: Shiro, Kuro y Yuri, con sus trajes de fiesta y todas las ganas que amerita un día especial; asimismo también estaba Aoshi; quien (para asombro de los en ese momento presentes) se había puesto su mejor traje de fiesta; y teniendo en cuenta que el solo hecho de que se hubiese puesto un traje de fiesta ya era todo un acontecimiento, este hecho ya era en verdad sorprendente, aunque la verdad era que se veía muuuuuuyyyyy guapo.

OKINA: Pero por todos los cielos; como se demoran esta muchachas.

SHIRO: Mejor que se demoren; - dijo con picardía- no vaya a ser que por apurarse en vez de salir algo presentables, salgan más feas de lo que se ven por lo general.

KURO: Cierto. 

Dijo este último con un aire de complicidad ante lo cual ambos comenzaron a reír, pero tuvieron que callar cuando un fuerte abanicazo le calló a cada uno.

AMBOS CHICOS: ¡¡ESO DOLIO!!

OKON: Eso les pasa por habladores, par de buenos para nada.

OMATSU: Cierto.

Ambos muchachos estaban a punto de quejarse de nuevo, pero una mirada a las chicas y se quedaron sin habla por un momento; hasta que Okina rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación.

OKINA: Vaya, vaya; pero que ven mis ojos, que guapas se ven señoritas, y hablo por las tres.

OMATSU: Es que tal vez y si tenemos suerte encontremos a un par de guapos y muy adinerados muchachos durante las celebraciones; unos que realmente valgan la pena y - volteando a ver a los dos muchachos que aún tenían las manos en las cabezas por los golpes recibidos - no como cierto par de buenos para nada.

Luego de estas palabras tanto Okon como Omatsu les sacaron la lengua a los jóvenes ninjas para luego proceder a darles tal cuan anchas eran sus espaldas. Pero era cierto, las tres jóvenes ninjas se veían muy bien, y para cierto líder de los Oniwabanshuu, había alguien a quien veía como si nunca la hubiese visto bien en realidad; como si cada vez que la hubiese observado haya habido una venda cubriendo sus ojos e impidiendo verla en toda su belleza; pero que justo en ese momento esa venda hubiese caído y la estuviese viendo en toda su magnífica hermosura por primera vez; 'Oh, Kamisama; Misao se ve.... hermosa' pensó, y de pronto el pensamiento quiso hacerse palabra, y como dentro de un hechizo sus labios comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos deseando decirle lo bella que se veía ......, pero entonces otra voz resonó emocionada a su costado...

YURI: Misao-dono, usted....., usted...., ¡Usted está utilizando los ganchillos para el pelo que le regalé!; ¡Qué feliz me hace!.

MISAO(algo sonrojada): ¡Pues claro que si!; si tu mismo los hiciste Yuri-san; lo menos que puedo hacer es utilizarlos, ne?

Luego de tal comentario Aoshi pudo ver y sentir la aprobación de todos ante ese hecho; y durante un momento; un pequeño momento que nadie notó; pues si las miradas mataran, adivinen quien estaría ya hasta cien veces muerto; y tal fue la intensidad del sentimiento de Aoshi, que Yuri llegó a sentir una ligera incomodidad, lo cuál lo hizo voltear, y al hacerlo vio a Aoshi.... mirando atentamente a través de la ventana directamente hacia un viejo árbol cercano. 'Creo que imagino cosas' pensó el joven; mientras que el corazón de Aoshi luchaba por no perder la esperanza luego de la abrumadora actitud de todos con respecto a los dos jóvenes muchachos que ahora reían.

***********fin del flah back***********

Volviendo al tiempo presente, pues todos seguían viendo aparadores y puestos varios; cuando sin nadie, excepto Aoshi, lo notase; Misao se separó del grupo y se acercó a uno de los puesto, en el cual había una gran cubeta llena de pececillos de hermosos colores; y por un yen se tenía cinco oportunidades de capturar a uno o varios de estos lindos animalitos por medio de unos aros, los cuales estaban tapizados con papel de arroz, el cual se rompía fácilmente si estaba demasiado tiempo en el agua; pues bien '¿por que no?' se preguntó Misao, y diciéndose esto intentó atrpar uno de esos lindos pececillos, pero todo intento fue infructuoso.

__

'En cuanto al segundo punto: a toda chica le gusta que un chico gane premios en una feria para ella, es casi una tradición; y mucho mejor aún si es algo que esa chica quiere...', así que un premio, ne?.

Aoshi se armó de valor, sacó un yen de su monedero, y luego pensándolo mejor sacó otro más, pues nunca había intentado un juego parecido; pero él era un maestro ninja, y si fallaba con el primer intento, seguro con algo de práctica lo lograría.

Justo cuando Misao le dio la última mirada a los pececillos y planeaba irse derrotada, chocó de cara contra el pecho de Aoshi, tras lo cual sorprendida alzó el rostro para verlo, y lo encontró observándola y se ruborizó un poco. Aoshi sin decir nada le entregó el dinero al encargado del puesto para los cinco primeros intentos; se agachó de cuclillas y observó bien a todos los peces, hasta que encontró uno lo suficientemente bonito para su gusto 'solo lo mejor', pensó.

Con mucho cuidado se preparó y rápidamente logró meter el arillo y atrapar al pez, pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguir ponerlo en el recipiente que el encargado le dio el pececillo agitó fuertemente la cola y el aro de papel se rompió dejando al pez libre en la cubeta nuevamente.

'Este papel es bastante frágil', pensó; pero aún habían cuatro intentos más, nuevamente tomó un arillo y se dispuso a un nuevo intento; todo era cuestión de rapidez y precisión, estaba seguro de lograrlo en ese nuevo intento. Preparados, listos, ¡zas!, el pececillo era suyo, ante su satisfacción y la alegría de Misao. Al final de los cinco intentos Aoshi tenía tres lindos pececillos; los cuales fueron colocados en un pequeño recipiente hecho la cáscara vacía de un calabacín, el cual contenía un poco de agua; luego Aoshi le entregó el recipiente a Misao y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando sintió a Misao abrazarlo por la cintura mientras le susurraba un gracias, y luego se iba saltando de alegría a enseñarle sus pececitos a todo el resto del grupo; el cuál ya empezaba a preguntarse donde se habían metido esos dos.

Y mientras esto ocurría una figura alta y con un muuuyyy bien desarrollado cuerpo, miraba desde un rincón algo alejado....

SEIJURO: Bien, bien; al parecer mi discípulo no lo está haciendo nada mal; aunque creo que por si acaso le daré un ... poquito de ánimos para la lucha - y al decir esto pudo observarse una brillante sonrisa iluminar la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía pasándola muy bien; ya habían pasado poco más de un par de horas desde que habían llegado; y a todos empezó a entrarles algo de hambre, así que dirigieron, por sugerencia del mismo Aoshi 0_0, al puesto de comida donde estaba atendiendo Sae, la onesan de Tae, dueña de Akabeko en Tokyo.

SAE: Bienvenidos amigos; hacia mucho que no los veía.

SHIRO: Hola, hoy hemos venido especialmente para comer la comida del único lugar que puede rivalizar con la comida del Aoiya.

KURO: Cierto, cierto; la comida de Sae-san es la única que puede ser catalogada como buena en todo Kyoto, aparte de la comida del Aoiya.

Ante tales comentarios, Sae se ruborizó más que solo un poco, y procedió a recomendarles el platillo especial del día, dándoles además un muy buen precio por ser, como ella misma dijo, sus clientes especiales.

Luego de la deliciosa comida, el grupo siguió paseándose por la feria, entre risas, comentarios, y los constantes jalones que las pobres chicas tenían que darle a Okina cada vez que este comenzaba a ir tras alguna o algunas chicas que tuvieran la desgracia de pasar por delante de su vista; y entonces los ojos de Misao se desviaron durante un momento en un puesto de dulces, y para su regocijo, solo Aoshi lo notó, pues Yuri estaba muy ocupado señalando a un grupo de niños que jugaban divertidos con una pelota; nuevamente y sin hacer ruido, el joven líder se alejó del grupo y se dirigió al puesto de dulces, pero entonces pensó que no sería correcto comprar dulces solo para Misao, además de ser demasiado obvio; así que un par de minutos después regresó con dulces de postre para todos (excepto para él); aunque teniendo cuidado de hacer que Misao fuera la primera en escoger, ya que había comprado su dulce favorito, el cual era también el más caro; y sabía que era también el favorito de Okina, así que se sintió muy complacido cuando la joven optó por el dulce que el había comprado especialmente para ella, tras lo cual todos agradecieron por el gesto, aunque a él solo le interesaba uno de esos agradecimientos.

Luego de eso siguieron caminando y divirtiéndose mucho, cuando de pronto Aoshi desvió un poco su mirada, como presintiendo algo, y entonces vió a 'su maestro' saludándolo desde un rincón, lo cual no fue de mucha importancia en un principio; pero entonces vió como de un costado sacó algo parecido a un gran pliego enrrollado; y lo vió desenrrollarlo con toda la calma del mundo, y para su completo terror era un cartel que tenía escrito en una letras bastante negras y grandes: **_QUE RAYOS ESPERAS PARA BESARLA_** tras lo cual observó el rostro de Seijuro y vió su, ahora conocida para él, expresión de, '¿Yyyyyy?'. Entonces Aoshi volteó para ver si se iba al no hacerle caso, pero con pavor descubrió que muchas personas se habían interesado mucho en el cartel y estaban comentando, por lo cual otras tantas estaban volteando, y entre ellas estaban los miembros del Oniwuabanshuu; por lo que en su desesperación solo atinó a señalar un punto cualquiera en dirección opuesta a Seijuro y a decir en una voz alta, casi en un grito...

AOSHI: ¡Miren eso!

Tras lo cual los miembros del grupo vieron hacia donde él señaló, pero sin lograr ver nada; pero entonces Misao dijo...

MISAO: ¡Pero si son preciosos!

Y sujetando bien el recipiente con los pececitos fue corriendo hasta uno de los puestos, con todos los miembros del grupo siguiéndola, tras lo cual el alma volvió a entrarle al cuerpo al apuesto guerrero; quien se dispuso, al igual que el resto, a seguir a Misao.

Una vez junto al resto, Aoshi vió a Misao sujetando un cachorrito de lo que parecía ser un perro, aunque de ser ese el caso este era bastante grande, demasiado para ser solo un cachorro, y no fue el único en pensar así.

KURO: ¿Pero no es muy grande para tener solo un mes?

VENDEDOR: Ah!, verá señor; estos cachorros han sido traídos de países lejanos, de tierras que están constantemente cubiertas de nieve y hielo; y donde llegan a ser tan grandes y majestuosos como los mismos lobos; y sin embargo son más fieles y sabios que muchos hombres de los que andan hoy en día sobre la tierra. Además son utilizados para jalar trineos a través de grandes distancias y en las peores condiciones; son muy fuertes, y también trabajadores, como podrán ver.

Aoshi observó a los animalitos durante un momento, y luego preguntó...

AOSHI: Y son buenos guardianes cuando crecen.

VENDEDOR: Oh, señor; por supuesto que lo son; son fieros guardianes cuando se trata de defender aquello que le pertenece al que reconocen como su amo; e implacables a la hora de demostrar su fuerza; eso claro está, si recibieron el entrenamiento adecuado.

AOSHI: Me permitiría ver a uno.

Por toda respuesta el vendedor hizo un movimiento para que Aoshi examinara a cualquiera de los 6 cachorros que tenía en exhibición; tras lo cual Aoshi tomó a uno y comenzó a examinarlo a conciencia. Primero le revisó las patitas y observo que eran gruesas y fuertes; luego el hocico y notó que ya presentaba unos pequeños caninos que se veía serían grandes y afilados; al igual que mandíbulas que prometían una fuerte mordida; también le reviso las orejas y las costillas para ver si había tenido algún maltrato anteriormente; y por último colocó al animalito de tal manera que su rostro y el del pequeño estaban a la misma altura, a lo cual el juguetón cachorrito procedió a darle un graaaan beso, el cual baño por completo su rostro; tras lo cual más de uno tuvo de aguantarse la risa tras la mirada expresada al grupo por el besado líder, y con la cual prometía grandes sufrimientos ante el más mínimo comentario.

Tras esto Aoshi procedió a dejar al animalito en su lugar; y luego de sacar un pañuelo y asearse un poco, preguntó al vendedor sobre el precio.

VENDEDOR: Pues verá señor; la verdad es que no son muy baratos que digamos; pues usted comprenderá que son ejemplares casi imposibles de conseguir en estas tierras.

AOSHI: Lo entiendo; así que por favor dígame cual es el precio por estos ejemplares.

La verdad es que el precio de los cachorros si era bastante alto, y la desilusión se pintó en el rostro de Misao, quién ya se había encariñado bastante con todos los animalitos. Aoshi notó esto y no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en que debía de hacer algo, y recordó entonces que el tenía unos ahorros que nunca había tocado; simplemente por el hecho de que nunca había tenido nada que le interesara comprar, *además de alguna manera se pagarán solos* pensó, entonces le pidió al vendedor un papel y algo con que escribir.

AOSHI: Venga mañana a esta dirección, estoy interesado en comprarle un par de estos; y si es posible, que sean este macho y esta hembra.

Ante tales palabras, Misao observó a Aoshi feliz; pero no así Okina, quién rápidamente le hizo ver a Aoshi que si uno era caro, dos lo eran más, pero Aoshi respondió....

AOSHI: No tocaré nada del dinero del Aoiya; yo mismo pagaré por los perros, en otras palabras los compro para mí; el que sean o no guardianes en el Aoiya será secundario; estoy interesado en ellos como compañeros para mis viajes, y por lo tanto como mis guardianes.

Y diciendo esto Aoshi se alejó dejando a Okina con la palabra en los labios; pero entonces Aoshi se detuvo de nuevo, y sin volver la vista atrás dijo...

AOSHI: Misao, crees poder ayudarme a entrenar a los perros; siempre has sido buena cuando se trata de entrenar animales, además conoces mi estilo y metodología.

Ante tal petición Misao casi deja caer a sus pececitos por la emoción, aceptando enseguida la propuesta. Luego de los último acontecimientos el grupo se decidió a regresar finalmente al Aoiya, ya que en verdad se estaba haciendo algo tarde; cuando de pronto (y para total alegría de cierto par de lindas ninjas), Hiko Seijuro apareció ante ellos como sacado mágicamente de algún lugar.

SEIJURO: Ah!, pero que agradable sorpresa el encontrarlos aquí a todos ustedes.

OKON Y OMATSU: ©o© ¡¡¡¡¡Hiko-sama!!!! ©o© 

OKINA: El placer es nuestra Hiko-san; pero díganos a que se debe su presencia por aquí, ¿vino a pasar un buen momento al igual que nosotros supongo?.

SEIJURO: Pues en parte, y en parte vine, especialmente, a traer a alguien aquí conmigo.

OKON: ¿Vino a traer a alguien?

OMATSU: ¿Especialmente?

SEIJURO: Si, así es; déjenme presentarla. Yumiko-chan; ven aquí- procedió a llamar en un tono de voz bastante suave.

Y ante la vista de todos los presentes una jovencita poco mayor que Misao; de hermosos cabellos y ojos negros como la misma noche; y de piel blanca y una figura tan hermosa y frágil como la de una estatuilla de porcelana; salió de entre la multitud y se colocó, tímidamente, al lado de Seijuro.

YUMIKO: Me llamaste Seijuro oji-san.

TODOS(menos, otra vez, Aoshi; aunque ahora si estaba sorprendido); ¡¿OJI-SAN?!

SEIJURO: Ah!, si!; es que su padre y yo somos buenos amigos; y me ha llamado así desde que era pequeña; pero mejor que se presente ella misma.

Entonces la joven se dirigió hacia todos los sorprendidos integrantes del Aoiya, presentándose ante ellos.

YUMIKO: Yo soy Yukishiro Yumiko, mucho gusto.

Y luego de las presentaciones, la joven alzó la mirada y sin querer chocó sus ojos contra la figura de Yuri, y sin querer se sonrojó levemente. Este hecho no pasó para nada desapercibido por Seijuro, quien emitió una breve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego de las presentaciones y el intercambio de algunas palabras, Seijuro y la joven Yumiko se despidieron del grupo, yendo así coda quien por su lado, aunque la joven no pudo evitar dar una rápida mirada al grupo que se alejaba, ante lo cual su corazón comenzó a latir un poco aceleradamente, mientras que por su parte, uno de los chicos del grupo también volteó, algo disimuladamente, para dar un rápido vistazo a la bella joven que se alejaba en la dirección opuesta a la suya.

Fin del sexto capítulo

Notas de autora:

En medio de la noche pueden observarse un montón de luces provinientes de numeroso fuegos artificiales; y en medio una pequeña gatita blanca de 15 por 25 cm. mueve una patita para señalar a los lectores que se acerquen un poco más; otro poco... más, más, más.... así está bien.

chibineko: Oyasumi minna; espero que les haya gustado a todos este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño; además también quisiera disculparme por lo de la última vez, ya que yo.....

En ese momento un par de pequeñas orejitas; aún más pequeñas que las de la misma chibineko, cruzan por delante mientras se escucha una vocecita muy emocionada gritando hurras y bravos por el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que puede ser visto en el cielo.

chibineko: minimiau, quédate quieto que estoy hablando con mis lectores.

Sin embargo el aludido no parece hacerle mucho caso al pedido que le han hecho.

chibineko(comenzando a perder la paciencia): minimiau...., minimiau....., ¡MINIMIAU!

minimiau(inocentemente): Si, chibi-nee.

chibineko(tratando de tranquilizarse un poco): ¿Podrías quedarte aquí quieto a mi costado un ratito mientras termino de hablar con mis lectores?

minimiau: ¡¿Y después prenderemos las lucecitas de bengala?!

chibineko: Si.

minimiau: ¡¿Y me puedo quedar despierto hasta las doce?!

chibineko: Si.

minimiau: ¡¿Y podemos correr con nuestra mochilas por toooda la vuelta de la manzana?!

chibineko: Si.

minimiau: ¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!!!!

chibineko: Bien, entonces; en que iba.... a, si; comenzaremos por dar una rápida mirada al vocabulario de este capítulo.

-chibi-nee: Viene a ser lo mismo que chibi-onesan; osea hermana mayor chibi.

-Demo: Pero

-Ohayoo: Buenos días.

-Oji-san: Tío.

-Oyasumi: Buenas noches.

chibineko: Bueno, en realidad esta vez fue bastante corto; y en cuanto al próximo capítulo, bueno algunos recordados personajes comenzarán a hacer su aparición; así que esperen por el próximo capítulo, el cual espero poder mandar muy pronto; mientras tanto, cualquier comentario o sugerencia escríbanme por favor a **_chibineko_7@hotmail.com_**, y una vez más hasta la próxima.

minimiau: chibi-nee; ¿no te olvidas de algo?

chibineko: ¿¿¿¿¿?????

Acercándose un poco a la orejita de su nee-chan, el pequeño gatito le murmura algo a chibineko; ante lo cual ella algo avergonzada mira a los lectores y con cara de disculpa dice....

chibineko: Casi lo olvido: ¡¡¡FELINO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!, y un bechito felino a todos

minimiau: ¡¡¡SII, FELINO AÑO NUEVO; FELIZ AÑO; LUCECITAS, BENGALAS, SII!!!

chibineko =^.^=

Tras esto último la pequeña gatita vuelve nuevamente a cuidar a su pequeño hermanito que corretea feliz mirando como brillan las luces de bengala en el cielo.

NOTA: Este capítulo fue terminado de escribir el 1/1/2001.

Próximo capítulo VII: Una visita al pasado.


	7. capitulo 7

****

Título: Celoso .... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo VII: Una visita al pasado

Advertencia: El presente capítulo contiene algunas escenas yaoi (osea de relaciones chico-chico), así que si a alguien no le gusta ese tipo de lectura, pues ya esta advertido.

El viento soplaba gentil, haciendo que sus cabellos se moviesen ligeramente de vez en vez; mientras que allí parado, una gran cantidad de recuerdos de aquel día acudían a su memoria, un día que había caído hacía tanto tiempo en la misma fecha que en el presente. Aún podía recordar claramente las grandes batallas sostenidas aquel, para él, triste día; día en el cual había tenido que perder a las únicas personas a las que conoció como familia, para así, irónicamente, poderse conocer a sí mismo.

Sacó un par de flores frescas de un pequeña cubeta con agua y las colocó juntas en el pequeño santuario que él mismo hubiese construido alguna vez; seguro que Shishio-sama y su Yumi-onesan estaban juntos en algún lugar; era casi imposible separarla de él cuando estaban vivos, y seguro que seguirían igual aún después de la muerte; una de sus usuales sonrisas apareció fugazmente en su apacible rostro ante tal pensamiento. Entonces se arrodilló y elevó una oración a los dioses; esperando de alguna manera, poder hacerles llegar sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, una pareja de caminantes, un chico de cabellos cortos y oscuros, y otro de cabellos dorados, y un poco largos, sujetos por una coleta; se acercaba al mismo lugar, y por los mismos motivos.

????1: Ya falta poco, ya casi llegamos; ¡me siento tan nervioso!, no había regresado a este lugar desde hacia tanto. - las últimas palabras se dieron casi en un susurro; dándose a ver algo de nostalgia y tristeza en ellas.

????2: Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien; además por último, me tienes a mí, cierto?. Sabes que no te dejaré solo en un momento como este, estaré contigo siempre.

????1: ¿Siempre?

????2: Forever. - respondió este último con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba protectoramente a su compañero por la cintura, haciendo que este descansara la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Caminaron en silencio durante un corto trecho, cuando por fin se dejó ver, a través de la arboleda, la cima de la colina; y en esta a un joven arrodillado; el cual estaba, obviamente, orando frente a un pequeño santuario.

El joven de cabellos oscuros miró al joven en la cima de la colina con curiosidad; la verdad es que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en ese lugar, y entonces abrió los ojos; *Masaka*, pensó; y sin previo aviso a su compañero, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cima; tenía que comprobar si estaba en lo cierto.

????2: ¡¡WAIT!! - pero su compañero siguió corriendo sin hacerle caso, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirlo corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Por fin el joven de cabello oscuro llegó hasta la cima, y con ello hasta el lugar dónde aquél otro joven oraba.

????1: Masaka - volvió a repetir, aunque ya no en su mente, tras lo cual el joven que había llegado primero a la colina miró durante un momento, algo confundido, a la persona que ahora estaba a su costado, pero luego abrió los ojos muy grandes durante un momento, y por último una ligera sonrisa pareció fluir en sus labios.

????3: ¡Kamatari-san, es usted!; creí que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Que grata sorpresa.

KAMATARI: Soujiro-chan, ... ¡Soujiro-chan, eres tú!, que feliz me siento.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kamatari Honjo abrazó fuertemente a su joven compañero de armas de tiempo atrás, mientras sonreía feliz ante el reencuentro no planeado en el que ahora se encontraba. Entonces tras de ellos, el joven rubio llegó hasta la colina algo jadeante por la rápida subida a la que se había tenido que someter; y cuando se sentó en el fresco césped a recuperar el aliento Soujiro, clavó una mirada inquisitiva en este nuevo personaje, más no hizo ninguna pregunta; sin embargo, el ahora muy feliz, Kamatari, aún abrazando a Soujiro volteó ante su compañero diciendo...

KAMATARI: ¡Mira, mira!; ¡mira a quién me encontré!

El joven rubio miró a Soujiro mientras grandes signos de interrogación flotaban sobre su cabeza, y luego de un parpadeo, se acercó sigilosamente y en superdeformet hasta Kamatari, y en un murmullo pregunto...

????2: Yyyyy..... ¿ a quién encontraste?......

Kamatari miró a su compañero durante un momento, y luego con Soujiro bien abrazado por el cuello ( y ambos en superdeformet), comenzó a correr feliz de un lado a otro, y en círculos alrededor de el joven rubio...

KAMATARI: Pues a Soujiro-chan; encontré al pequeño Soujiro; ¡No es maravilloso!.

Kamatari siguió abrazando feliz a Soujiro; mientras que el joven rubio examinó un rato a Soujiro y luego sonrió.

????2: Así que tu eres Seta Soujiro, pues Kamy me hablado mucho de ti. Nice to meet you. 

SOUJIRO(algo confundido por la frase): ¿Perdón?

KAMATARI: Dijo que es un placer conocerte. Te habló en inglés, él es de los Estados Unidos, y aunque ya le dije que hable solo en japonés - palabras tras las cuales dio una rápida mirada de reproche al rubio- a veces se le escapa.

SOUJIRO: Ah!. Domo, es un placer conocerlo también señor .......

Ante la última frase de Soujiro, Kamatari se dio cuenta de que no los había presentado; y un poco sonrojado comenzó...

KAMATARI: Bueno, tú (dirigiéndose hacia el rubio) ya conoces a Soujiro-chan; pues entonces (dirigiéndose a Soujiro), déjame presentarte a Steven Wildfire (1), - y entonces, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza y descansando su cabeza contra el pecho de Steven, a la vez que miles de corazoncitos salían alrededor de ambos dijo con voz algo melosa y entre suspiros- mi novio.

Pero entonces Steven intervino diciendo ...

STEVEN: No, no; nosotros no somos novios.

SOUJIRO Y KAMATARI: ¿A no?

STEVEN: No; nosotros somos - y mostrando un lindo anillo de oro en una de sus manos, y luego uno idéntico en la mano de Kamatari dijo- prometidos; recuerda mi pastelito de arroz que mi familia ya te aceptó; y que aunque no podamos por la parte legal, nos casaremos; aún cuando solo sea de palabra y ante mi familia - y abrazando tiernamente a Kamatari terminó por decir- Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Ante estas palabras Kamatari se puso en deformet; y con corazoncitos en los ojos y los puñitos unidos bajo su mentón y mirando hacia los lectores dijo ...

KAMATARI: ¿¿¿¿¿No es liiiiiiiiindo?????.

Tras lo cual se tiró encima de Steven y ambos en deformet suspiraron juntos mientras que un gran ola de corazoncitos salía amenazando con llenar el cielo de rojo. Ante tal espectáculo una ligera gotita salió en la cabeza de Soujiro, mientras sonreía algo nervioso; aunque después volvió a mirar a la pareja, en especial a Kamatari, y en su corazón se alegró de que por fin su antiguo compañero hubiese encontrado la felicidad.

*********************

SOUJIRO: Así que te enviaron de estudiante a América.

KAMATARI: Sí, justo después de la muerte de Shishio-sama, y la disolución de los Jupon Gatana - dijo esto último con bastante tristeza, pero luego sonriendo un poco y con algo de picardía agregó- aunque creo que se molestaron un poquito cuando me dijeron que vuelva y yo no hice caso; pero Steven y yo ya estabamos y juntos, y pues..... tu entiendes, ne?.

SOUJIRO: Hai, lo entiendo bien.

Ahora los tres estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol; no muy lejano a la colina; mientras que recordaban algunas cosas sucedidas en tiempos pasados, y se ponían al día en otras.

KAMATARI(quien estaba recostado, apoyado en el pecho de Steven): De verdad que las cosas han cambiado, tú has cambiado; has crecido mucho Soujiro-chan, estás sacando un muy buen cuerpo, apuesto que traes a más de una chica muerta por ti; además tu cabello también ha crecido, de verdad que te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto; pero cuéntame, que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, ya hablamos de mí, cuéntame de ti.

SOUJIRO: Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Bien, creo que todo cambio para mí aquél día, como para casi todos en el grupo; para ser más precisos durante la batalla que sostuve con Himura-san; no se si estás enterado, pero él me derrotó.

KAMATARI: Lo imaginé, ya que me dijeron que habías desaparecido luego de que todo terminó.

SOUJIRO: ¿En serio?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?.

KAMATARI: Pues Cho; fue muy amable conmigo luego de la disolución del grupo; casi podría decirse que fue mi tabla de salvación en mis peores momentos tras lo ocurrido;..... tras la muerte de Shishio-sama. - concluyó de manera melancólica.

SOUJIRO: Así que así fue, ne?- concluyó algo pensativo; aunque al volver su vista a la pareja pudo notar que alguien no estaba muy feliz en ese momento; es más, pudo notar a Steven-san algo ... ¿celoso?; si, eso era, aunque al parecer Kamatari no se daba mucha cuenta, ya que de lo contrario estaba seguro de que habría hecho un gran escándalo al respecto; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una impaciente voz.

KAMATARI: ¡Soujiro-chan!, que acaso no me escuchas.

SOUJIRO: Gomen, creo que me distraje un rato.

KAMATARI: Si, eso es obvio; te pregunté que pasó luego.

SOUJIRO: Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar; veamos, como te dije fue mi batalla con Himura-san la que cambió mi rumbo en la vida, o por lo menos eso creo; aún puedo recordar claramente sus palabras, preguntándome si estaba seguro si la ideología de Shishio-sama era la correcta para mi, o si solo la seguía sin pensarlo dos veces; si estaba seguro de que el fuerte debía de sobrevivir y el débil morir; y de alguna manera también, si me sentía feliz, mientras me perdonaba la vida luego de haberme derrotado y de haberme demostrado que si se puede perdonar a aquél que es más débil, y de hacerme preguntar a mi mismo, si no me sentiría mejor si protegiese yo también a alguien más débil.

La mirada de Soujiro estaba ahora perdida en algún punto distante en el cielo, mientras a su mente venían nítidas las escenas de sus últimos momentos en la fortaleza de Shishio, luego de despedirse de Yumi y dejar, con ello, toda una vida atrás; pero entonces volvió la vista hacia Kamatari nuevamente y de manera alegre le dijo...

SOUJIRO: Así que decidí que debía de descubrirlo por mi mismo, por lo que terminé convirtiéndome, al igual que ellos dos, Shishio-sama y Himura-san, en un rurouni; y así poder hallar mi propio camino, supongo.- y añadiendo con voz divertida dijo- Y como comprenderás, siendo un vagabundo no es fácil guardar una apariencia como la que tenía antes; sobre todo porque era la señorita Yumi la que me cortaba el cabello; ya no tengo a nadie que me lo corte.

KAMATARI: Cierto, ne?; ella era como una hermana mayor para ti; incluso en un par de ocasiones te escuché llamarla así, onesan; - y acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Soujiro- creo que ambos fueron afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro; yo se que ella también te quería mucho. - entonces se puso de pie de un salto, y muy animadamente dijo...- Yoshi, creo que ya estuvimos aquí lo suficiente; - y dirigiéndose a Steven dijo- propongo que nos pongamos camino al pueblo de Kyoto de una vez por todas antes que se enojen mucho con nosotros.

En ese momento Soujiro se puso de pie.

SOUJIRO: En ese caso; supongo que iremos juntos los tres.

KAMATARI: ¿Pero que no que eras un rurouni?, creí que no querías que nadie supiera donde estabas, ¿para que vas a volver a Kyoto?

SOUJIRO: Por la misma razón que ustedes, supongo.- y ante el rostro de incertidumbre de Kamatari procedió a explicar- Verán, alguien se preocupó mucho en hacer llegar rumores de que estaban tratando de encontrarme para una misión en Kyoto, y como me dio curiosidad, terminé por decidir presentarme; pero si lo llamaron a usted también Kamatari-san, entonces supongo que debe ser algo grande.

En ese momento Steven abrazó por atrás a Kamatari y en un susurro le dijo...

STEVEN: ¡Ya ves!, te dije que te estaban llamando para algo peligroso; y por eso quieras o no yo también lucharé a tu lado.

SOUJIRO: Con su perdón Steven-san, pero; una batalla no es cosa de juego; podría salir herido o incluso muerto.

STEVEN: Eso ya lo sé; ya he luchado antes lado a lado con mi Kamy; y aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, soy bastante bueno con la espada; no en vano soy descendiente directo del clan...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kamatari le tapó los labios con una mano.

KAMATARI: Hey!, un momento; no puedes andar diciendo es por todos lados, recuerda que estamos en Japón; aquí es peligroso que alguien se entere de tu linaje; primero revisemos.

Y tras un asentimiento de parte de ambos y la mirada atónita de Soujiro; ambos revisaron todas y cada una de las partes de la colina, hasta el último rincón y aún debajo de las piedras, para luego acercarse sigilosamente hasta Soujiro, y en un susurro decirle...

STEVEN: Es que soy descendiente directo del clan... - una mirada a ambos lados- Kaneda.

Los ojos de Soujiro se abrieron como platos y miró a Steven como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

SOUJIRO: Pe- pero, creí que ese clan había sido completamente eliminado hacía ya varias generaciones.

KAMATARI: Ie, quedo un sobreviviente; y se fue a América, llevándose con él todos las mejores técnicas de su clan, y ahora el clan ha proliferado en nuevas tierras, y el estilo Kaneda a sobrevivido con ellos; pero por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, o me lo van a matar; onegai.

La manera suplicante en la que Kamatari le pidió a Soujiro que guardara el secreto (ojitos de cachorro apaleado y en deformet) no hizo más que sacar una promesa de corazón del joven de no decir nada, para tranquilidad de la pareja; tras lo cual tanto Soujiro como Kamatari volvieron la vista atrás, hacia la colina, durante un corto momento y luego se pusieron en marcha, junto con Steven, hacia la ciudad; Soujiro pensaba mientras iba detrás de la acaramelada pareja que muchas cosas habían cambiado; y que tal vez todo era para bien. Aunque también comenzó a preguntarse desde cuando Kamatari-san lo llamaba Soujiro-CHAN; y con este último pensamiento sonrió, después de todo, que importaba, si eso hacia feliz a su amigo.

********************

Una gran bocanada de humo salió de los labios del hombre que miraba impacientemente por la ventana de la oficina principal de la jefatura de Kyoto; esto ya era demasiado y se estaba impacientando.

Mientras tanto, al lado opuesto de la oficina (lo más alejadamente posible del otro) se encontraba su ayudante, bastante preocupado pues nunca había visto a su jefe tan exasperado; y no porque fuera una persona muy calmada que digamos, todo lo contrario; definitivamente esto era algo muuuuuy preocupante.

Goro Fujita, más conocido en el medio por su antiguo nombre, como Saitou Hajime; terminó el octavo cigarrillo de ese día, con lo cual tiró al piso la parte sobrante y mientras terminaba de apagar este último pisándolo, ya comenzaba a encender su noveno cigarrillo del día, mostrándose ahora más impaciente que unos pocos momentos antes.

SAITO: ¡Esto ya es demasiado, demasiado en verdad!; primero se niega a volver al país por motivos de .... lo que sea que ese hombre persigue; y ahora, dice que solo puede venir si es ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ACOMPAÑADO DE SU _PROMETIDO_!!!!!!!; ¡En que rayos de cuento cree que esta viviendo!; y para colmo dijo que vendrían apenas bajaran del tren; el tren llegó a las 9 de la mañana; hace casi 4 horas ¡Y ESE PAR AÚN NO APARECE!....... ¡Kuso!.

CHO: Jeje, bueno jefe; usted ya conoce un poco a Kamatari; y con todo y lo .... extravagante y disparatado; pues tiene palabra; y si dijo que vendría, tenga por seguro que aquí estará, yo se lo garantizo.

Tales palabras parecieron calmar un poco al poco paciente agente de la policía, quien pasando a otro tema pregunto...

SAITO: Y del otro, tienes noticias.

Cho bajó la cabeza, suspiro y negó, ninguna noticia había llegado de Seta Soujiro, ni una miserable palabra, nada.

SAITO: Bueno, por lo menos yo ya envié a alguien a avisar a Shinomori que hay una misión, él si es, por lo menos, un hombre asegurado dentro de la misión.

CHO: ¿Y mandará llamar también a Himura, jefe?

SAITO: Ie, no es para tanto; además, luego de su batalla con Enishi creo que ya no se encuentra en condiciones para algo como esto; o por lo menos eso dijo la mujer zorro esa, no puedo negar que es una buena doctora y sabe lo que hace ..... aún cuando tenga tan mal gusto para los hombres.

En el Akabeko de Tokyo, tanto Megumi como Sanosuke estornudaron fuertemente.

MEGUMI: Espero que no sea un resfrío; tengo muchos pacientes que atender.

SANOSUKE: Tranquila pequeña kitsune; soy demasiado fuerte como para contraer algo como un resfrío.

MEGUMI: Por favor; no me hagas reír que no tengo ganas.

SANOSUKE(ya algo disgustado): Lo digo en serio.

MEGUMI: Aaaaahhh siiiiii?????

SANOSUKE: ¡SI!

MEGUMI( sacando sus vulpinas orejitas): Pues solo para asegurarnos.... ¡Iremos ahora mismo a mi consultorio, y te pondré una graaaan inyección de prevención!, pero como tu eres muuuyyy fuerte no sentirás nada, ne?

SANOSUKE: Chotto matte kitsune, no es para tanto yoooo....

Pero Megumi ya había cogido a Sanosuke por el cuello de su camisa, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia su consultorio.

MEGUMI: ¡Tae, pon lo de esta comida en mi cuenta!, será todo un placer pagarla... jojojojo

De vuelta a Kyoto, Saito ya esta finalizando su noveno cigarrillo e iba a comenzar por el décimo, cuando una carreta se para en frente de la jefatura de policía.

SAITO: Vaya, ya era hora.

Entonces Saito vió la puerta de la carreta abrirse, y salir a un joven alto y rubio; el mismo que luego ayudo a bajar a Kamatari con mucho cuidado.

SAITO: Así que ese es el sujeto por el que hubo tanta alharaca, ne?; pues espero que no sea una molestia, o Kamatari-san se quedara viudo antes de lo que sea que piensen tener.

Pero para sorpresa de Saito, alguien más salió de la carreta, alguien a quien no espera ver en ese momento; en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de volverlo a ver alguna vez.

SAITO: Pero que tenemos aquí, tal vez la espera no fue en vano después de todo; Cho, vamos a recibir a los recién llegados.

Y diciendo esto prendió su décimo cigarrillo del día y salió de la habitación, seguido del antiguo coleccionista de espadas.

*****************

Hacía más de un cuarto de hora que Aoshi estaba hablando con uno de los agentes de policía que estaban bajo el servicio de Saito; 'seguro que esa chimenea humana iba a hacer que Aoshi-sama saliera de nuevo a una de sus estúpidas misiones otras vez, que pesado era'. Misao estaba sentada en uno de los barandales a la entrada del Aoiya, ni siquiera habían llevado los cachorritos; y eso que ella había estado esperando toda la mañana; molesta comenzó, sin darse cuenta, a hacer pucheros.

En eso el agente que había estado hablando con Aoshi salió, y tras de este también salió el mismo Aoshi.

AOSHI: Muy bien, dígale que estaré allí el día acordado.

AGENTE: Si señor; con su permiso.

El agente de policía procedió a marcharse; tras lo cual Misao le preguntó a Aoshi...

MISAO: ¿Yyyyy?, ¿va a tardarse mucho en regresar esta vez?.

Aoshi miró a Misao, y el corazón se le partió por dentro al verla tan triste *si tan solo supieras que ahora menos que nunca quisiera irme* pensó, y tratando de no sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Misao mientras decía...

AOSHI: Prometo volver tan pronto como me sea posible.

Ante tal gesto Misao comenzó por sonrojarse, pero luego miró a Aoshi, y con una gran confianza un gran 'Hai' se dejó oír a su alrededor; y aquel sentimiento comenzó a hacerse más seguro y fuerte en el pecho de Misao. En ese momento una carreta se dejó oír a lo lejos, y muy pronto pudo observarse dicha carreta, y en ella al vendedor de cachorros que habían conocido anoche.

La carreta se detuvo justo en frente del Aoiya, y de ella bajo el vendedor junto con los dos cachorritos en brazos.

VENDEDOR: Siento mucho la demora señor, pero tuve asuntos que resolver durante las mañana.

AOSHI: No se preocupe; deje los cachorros con la joven, mientras tanto yo traeré el dinero.

Aoshi desapareció un momento en el interior del Aoiya, mientras que el vendedor le acercó los cachorros a Misao, y estos rápidamente se encariñaron con la joven y pronto la cubrían de lamidas, mientras sus inquietas colas no paraban de moverse debido a la emoción. Y fue así como los encontró Aoshi a todos al salir, dejando ver una ligera sonrisa, la cual sin embargo no fue notada ya que el centro de atención del vendedor era otro, y Misao estaba demasiado ocupada para siquiera notar que Aoshi había vuelto.

Aoshi finalizó el trato con el vendedor, quien bastante satisfecho se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes darle al nuevo dueño de los cachorros algunos consejos útiles para el adiestramiento de estos, así como una listas con todo lo necesario para la alimentación de los pequeños junto con las cantidades adecuadas de comida, lo cual fue también atentamente escuchado por Misao. Luego de esto Aoshi se acercó a Misao quién veía embelesada a los cachorritos juguetear, y le preguntó...

AOSHI: Entonces ¿Cómo crees que deban llamarse?

MISAO: ¡En serio puedo ponerles yo los nombres!

AOSHI: Hai.

MISAO: Bueno, entonces; como el vendedor dijo que ellos venían de lugares con hielo y nieve, pues así se llamarán. Él se llamara Koori (Hielo), y ella se llamará Yuki (Nieve).

AOSHI: Koori y Yuki; me gusta.

Luego Aoshi miró a Misao y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, ante la cual ahora si Misao se sonrojó; y luego ambos se quedaron juntos, viendo a los cachorros jugar por un largo tiempo.

Fin del Séptimo Capítulo.

Notas de autora:

Konnichiwa minna:

Pues les cuento que esta vez si me vine yo solita a dar mis comentarios (ahora si me pude escapar de la manada como en los viejos tiempos), así que comencemos.

Bueno, supongo que en cierto nombre nuevo vieron un (1), pues es porque hay una referencia, así que:

Steven Wildfire es un personaje de otro fanfic mío, llamado **_Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón_**, y como ya habrán adivinado es un fic yaoi, y es en base a Kamatari y lo que me hubiese gustado que le sucediera una vez en su nueva vida, por así decirlo; aunque la verdad es que aún no lo he pasado a HTML, pero lo voy a hacer; por lo menos le aviso a los que les guste leer yaoi. Bueno, el asunto es que todos esos puntos que se quedan el aire están bien explicados aquí, una vez más, para los que se interesen.

Ahora sí, como de costumbre, hora de pasar al vocabulario de este capítulo; primero las palabras o frases en inglés, y luego las que están en japonés:

-Forever: Siempre.

-Nice to meet you: Encantado/a de conocerlo/a

-Wait: Espera

-Chotto matte: Espera un momento.

-Domo: gracias.

-Gomen: Perdón.

-Hai: Si.

-Ie: No

-Kitsune: Zorro/a

-Kuso: Maldición, mierda.

-Masaka: Imposible.

-Ne?: No?, cierto?, verdad?

-Onegai: Por favor.

-Onesan: Hermana mayor.

-Rurouni: Nombre que se le daba a los antiguos samurais que quedaban sin amo; y por lo que muchas veces terminaban como vagabundos, o al servicio del que mejor pagara.

Bueno, bueno; el vocabulario estuve algo extenso; espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo. Que para que se están reuniendo todos; bueno, eso ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos; así que espérenlos; pero créanme cuando les digo que no solo de eso se tratará el siguiente capítulo; alguien esta comenzando a ver en su corazón, y ya no habló de Aoshi (como que él ya esta seguro de lo que quiere), aunque si puedo decir que al apuesto líder Oniwabanshuu le falta algo de práctica, pero ¿de que manera puede conseguir eso si lo alejan de su maestro?, bueno ya veremos.

Por ahora me despido, y no se olviden de mandarme todas sus sugerencias, comentarios y afines a **_chibineko_7@hotmail.com_**, así que hasta la próxima.

Un bechito felino para todos.

chibineko =^.^=

Próximo capítulo VIII: ¡Todos listos para la misión!. El día de los corazones abiertos


	8. capitulo 8

****

Título: Celoso ... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo VIII: ¡Todos listos para la misión!. El día de los corazones abiertos

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas yaoi, aunque no son lemons ni nada parecido; todas son, en mi humilde opinión, bastante suaves. Simplemente advierto a aquellos que no gusten del yaoi.

Un día pasó y los tres recién llegados habían buscado un lugar donde quedarse en una posada cercana a la comandancia de policía principal de Kyoto, lugar donde acomodaron las pocas pertenencias que llevaran consigo y pasaron la noche; aunque para ser sinceros, al joven Soujiro no le agradaba mucho ser un mal tercio; pero ante la falta de dinero poco era lo que se podía hacer, y la pareja no pareció enfadarse ante tal hecho, por el contrario, Kamatari parecía muy feliz de poder seguir hablando con el joven largo y tendido durante varias horas durante la noche, mientras era rodeado en los protectores brazos de su amante, para luego quedarse todos apaciblemente dormidos.

Al siguiente día, todos los involucrados en la misión fueron llamados para una pequeña reunión muy temprano en la mañana; cuyo motivo no les sería revelado hasta que todos estuviesen presentes, aunque más de uno suponía que era para darse las instrucciones generales de cómo se llevaría a cabo la misión. Y todos se prepararon para ir a la reunión, aunque hubo alguien a quien se le presentaron algunos problemas para poder asistir a dicha reunión.

MISAO: Pues quiera usted o no yo también iré al pueblo; y si es posible, también a la mencionada reunión.

AOSHI: He dicho que no, y no es no.

MISAO: Demo...

AOSHI: Ie!

MISAO: Aoshi-sa...

AOSHI(interrumpiendo enérgicamente a Misao): I-E!

Y tras esta última palabra, Aoshi se marchó con rumbo al pueblo; mientras en una súplica desesperada a Kamisama, imploraba por que Misao le hiciera caso por lo menos una vez en su vida ..... aunque la verdad que tenía serias dudas con respecto a eso.

Por su parte, Misao como siempre decidió no hacer mucho caso de lo que le fue ordenado; y utilizando lo mejor de sus habilidades ninjas siguió sigilosamente a Aoshi, suplicando a su vez que no la descubriera hasta que fuese demasiado tarde como para volver sobre sus paso y regresarla al Aoiya.

**********************

Mientras, en la comandancia de policía de Kyoto, podían escucharse uno paso sonar enérgicos mientras avanzaban por los corredores de dicho lugar, hasta que llegado a un punto, el dueño de dichos pasos se detuvo y mientras una colilla de cigarrillo caía al piso pudo escucharse una voz con un cierto tono de cinismo decir...

SAITO: Ah!, Seta Soujiro-san, veo que decidió llegar temprano; que tampoco usted podía soportar a ese par, pues no lo culpo.

SOIJIRO(con una de sus típicas sonrisas en los labios): Bueno, yo no diría exactamente eso.

CHO(quien había estado al lado de Soujiro mientras conversaban desde hacia un buen rato): Jefe, no creo que sea para tanto.

SAITO: Ah, no?; pues yo no olvido lo que tuve que pasar la última vez.

Y en ese momento llegó a la memoria del peculiar agente de policía, los acontecimientos del día en el que llegaron los que habían sido llamados ......, y alguien extra de paso.

*************Comienza el flash back***********

Saito y Cho se adelantaron para recibir a los recién llegados, y luego de unos breves saludos, y de una manera no muy sociable, Saito ordenó a todos entrarán a la oficina principal pues debía dejar algunos puntos en claro sobre la misión; aunque de antemano les dijo que todo sería tratado de manera más extensa un par de días después.

Una vez en la oficina principal, Saito se decidió a hablar...

SAITO: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el motivo por el que han sido llamados es relativamente serio, así que comenzaré diciendo que lo tomen de esa manera y no como un juego, nada de tonterías mientras estén bajo mis ordenes... Entendido.

Soujiro asintió afirmativamente; pero el joven alto y rubio, el cual se había presentado a sí mismo como Steven Wildfire, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dicho acto (hay que ver que es extranjero); estaba en ese momento abrazando (demasiado en la opinión de Saito) a Kamatari, mientras que le susurraba algo al oído. Con algo de enfado Saito llamó la atención de la pareja dándoles a entender que no estaban en ningún lugar romántico ni nada parecido; pero para su sorpresa, el joven rubio lo miró seriamente, y en entre palabras pronunciadas de manera lenta, y con ese acento que ya estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia a Saito, el joven dijo...

STEVEN: Oh, no!, usted se equivoca Mr. Saito; simplemente que sus palabras me hicieron ratificarle mi decisión a mi dulcesito de naranjita oriental.

*¿Dulcesito de naranjita oriental?*, se preguntó Saito a sí mismo, dándose a la idea de que dejaría de comer dulces por un tiempo.

SAITO: Creo que no entiendo.

STEVEN: Pues que yo le dije a my cutey Kamy, que si el asunto para el que lo llamaban era demasiado riesgoso, pues que yo también intervendría y lo ayudaría; después de todo, uno no deja que la persona más importante de su vida se vaya así de así a una batalla sin siquiera dar una mano de ayuda. Don't you think so, Mr. Saito?

Saito estaba de verdad consternado; en primer lugar, ¡quién rayos se creía ese mocoso para venir a decirle a él que era o no lo que se iba a hacer!, y en segundo lugar ¿qué le había dicho al final?, no le entendió ni una miserable palabra.

SAITO: Mira jovencito; a mi me importa muy poco que seas o dejes de ser tu de este - señalando a Kamatari- joven, en realidad, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo; nadie más que yo dice lo que se hace aquí y punto, yo soy el jefe aquí.

Pero la verdad es que el 'jefe' no contó con ciertos inconvenientes, pues en ese momento saliendo en defensa de 'su' hombre Kamatari dijo...

KAMATARI: Pues si my darling no va; ¡Yo tampoco!

Y justo cuando Saito iba a mandar a la parejita en cuestión, bien lejos; una tercera y muy apacible voz se dejó oír diciendo...

SOUJIRO: Bueno; en ese caso- dijo esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas- creo que yo también me retiraré, pues si ellos dos no van, yo tampoco.

Saito se quedó helado y sin habla en su sitio; Cho comenzó a imaginarse todas y cada una de las torturas a las que su jefe lo sometería para quitarse esa frustración de encima (osea limpiar la oficina unas diez veces hasta dejarla reluciente, o peor aún, la comandancia completa; dar de comer a los presos; limpiar las caballerizas; o tal vez.... ir a limpiar todo el armamento de la comandancia .... ¡CON UN CEPILLITO!); y por último estaban los tres jóvenes esperando asimismo el veredicto; cuando Saito al parecer recuperó la compostura y mirando directamente a los tres jóvenes dijo con un gran toque de cinismo, ya característico de él...

SAITO: Pues yo no me responsabilizo de muertes estúpidas; si algo le pasa la responsabilidad recae en ustedes.

Y diciendo esto tomo un cigarrillo de una de las gavetas y lo encendió, mientras se daba vuelta mirando así hacia la ventana que daba al patio, dando por concluida esa charla; así que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Cho (quien no es lo suficientemente tonto como para haberse quedado) dejaron a Saito solo en la habitación.

*************fin del flash back****************

De tan solo recordarlo a Saito se le subía la sangre a la cabeza; pero por lo menos no los había visto tan temprano durante ese día, y esperaba no verlos hasta que fuera necesario durante la reunión que iba a efectuarse en aproximadamente un par de horas; si, tenía un par de horas para respirar tranquilo aún.

SAITO: Con tal de no verlos hasta que sea necesario estará bien- dijo en un tono un tanto fastidiado.

Y entonces como sintiendo que necesitaba un respiro fijó sus ojos en la puerta de la pequeña habitación que era utilizada como salita de descanso dentro de la comandancia, y luego se dispuso a ir hasta allí; ante lo cual tanto Soujiro como Cho se miraron el uno al otro y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo....

SOUJIRO Y CHO: ¡¡¡¡No entre allí!!!

Saito los miró a ambos con un gesto bastante elocuente y movió ligeramente la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la pequeña habitación; pero tan pronto como miró al interior de esta se quedó petrificado en su sitio, por un lado preguntándose que había hecho de malo en las últimas semanas para que le sucediesen ese tipo de cosas, mientras que por el otro lado agradecía a Kamisama el no haber desayunado todavía.

Ni bien entró Saito a la habitación, encontró a cierta pareja más que acaramelada, podría decirse más bien que estaba encendida; pues un joven y rubio estadounidense tenía a su lindo koibito oriental bien abrazado y sentado sobre sus rodillas, mientras lo besaba de la manera más apasionada que Saito hubiese visto jamás (para su completo horror, según él mismo), y tan ocupados el uno en el otro que ni cuenta se dieron que la puerta había sido abierta, ni que los habían mirado, ni que la habían vuelto a cerrar, y no de la manera más gentil y silenciosa del mundo por cierto. Una vez cerrada la puerta nuevamente, y después de que Saito se recuperó de la impresión, miró a los dos que habías tratado de advertirle hacía tan solo unos momentos atrás, y dirigiéndose hacia ellos dijo...

SAITO: ¿No podrían haber sido un poco más específicos en cuanto al motivo por el cual no debía de entrar a esa habitación?

CHO: Je, bueno jefe; lo sentimos mucho, pero la verdad es que usted no nos dio mucho tiempo que digamos.

SAITO: Como sea; se puede entonces saber, ¿por qué rayos están esos dos allí?.

SOUJIRO: Pues verá, Saito-san; llegamos los tres juntos, y bastante temprano por cierto, pero mientras avanzaba el tiempo creo que se pusieron, usted sabe, un poquito ansiosos, si es así como podría describírselos, y pues preguntaron si había un lugar donde poder estar a solas durante un rato, y pues Cho los mandó a esa habitación; y allí han estado desde entonces.

SAITO: Como sea, voy a estar en mi oficina si alguien pregunta. Cho, llévame una caja de cigarros a la oficina cuanto antes.

Y diciendo esto se marchó, alejándose con rumbo a su propio oficina, mientras que iba mascullando algo acerca de un mal día en el camino.

*************************

Las horas transcurrían lentamente mientras caminaba pensativo hacia la comandancia de policía para la reunión pactada de ese día. De pronto se volvió, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho durante el camino, y miró hacia atrás; aún no podía verla; pero estaba seguro que ella estaba detrás suyo, solo necesitaba un pequeño mal movimiento de su parte y la descubriría; aunque para ser sinceros ya era algo tarde para volver a mandarla a casa y asegurarse que en verdad regresara; la conocía demasiado bien en ese aspecto y ella no se volvería para el Aoiya ni por todos los ruegos que le pudiese hacer, ni por todos los castigos con los cuales la amenazara, nada la haría volver; por lo que sin ya pensarlo más, y aún con posibilidades de quedar como un loco para con todas las personas que estaban alrededor suyo en esa gran ciudad dijo en voz alta y clara...

AOSHI: Sal de una vez Misao; es inútil que te sigas escondiendo; se que estás allí.

Pero nadie salió, y tal como él mismo lo había pensado la gente comenzó a mirarlo raro; pero tratando de no inmutarse ante tal hecho y con un aire un poco más severo volvió a decir...

AOSHI: Misao, estoy esperando.

Entonces la figura de una joven salió de entre las sombras y la multitud; y con una sonrisita algo nerviosa, y mirando de reojo al que la había llamado mientras tenía la cabeza gacha; se plantó delante de unos ojos que la miraban, no exactamente amenazantes, más bien podría decirse que resignados; y entonces le habló...

AOSHI: De acuerdo, esperarás afuera de la comandancia de policía, y es mi última palabra... ¿Entendido?

MISAO(con la actitud de una niña que se acaba de librar de un buen castigo): ¡¡¡Hai!!!

Y sin decir más palabra ambos se encaminaron hacia la no muy lejana comandancia de policía para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos minutos más.

************************

Una vez que llegaron a la comandancia, Aoshi fue guiado a la oficina de Saito, la cual por cierto conocía bastante bien; mientras que Misao se quedó afuera, aprovechando para tomar un ligero descanso, pues seguir a alguien tan perspicaz como su Aoshi-sama a hurtadillas, era en realidad bastante trabajoso y agotador.

En la oficina Aoshi conoció a los que serían sus compañeros de viaje en la misión; sorprendiéndose por más de un motivo, pues creyó que no volvería a ver a dos de los recién llegados, y por quien era el tercero; aún no cabía en su mente que dos hombres pudieran tener una relación de ese tipo tan abiertamente; pero no dijo nada, pues de alguna manera pensaba que no era quien para decidir si era correcta o no la forma en que alguien encontrara la felicidad; en realidad pensaba que nadie podía decir nada con respecto a un hecho semejante, lo cual no significaba que le agradara del todo a fin de cuentas. Luego se limitó a escuchar lo que Saito, como líder de la misión, comenzó a decir.

SAITO: De acuerdo, veo que todos ya se conocen; así que iremos de frente al asunto en cuestión. Lo que tenemos entre manos es el alzamiento de un grupo en puertas, no es muy numeroso, pero no por ello deja de ser de peligro para nosotros y en estos tiempos; y más de uno sabe a lo que me refiero, - dijo con un tono burlesco y algo de cinismo- así que iremos de frente al grano. El grupo en cuestión se hace llamar **_La Esperanza Naciente de la Era Meiji_**, y hasta donde tengo entendido; el jefe de este grupo fue la mano derecha de uno de los generales que comandaba los grandes grupos en la época de la Restauración; pero luego de terminadas las batallas este hombre desapareció y se dio por muerto; hace unos años se supo que estaba vivo; al parecer luego de desaparecer se alió con los Yakusa, y realizó varios tratos en el mercado negro adquiriendo no solo armas y municiones; sino también varios rurouni de los mejores, y también bastante inconformes con los cambios de la nueva era. Para variar se movió en las sombras durante años preparando su plan; y ahora está decidido a atacar en poco tiempo. El nombre de nuestro hombre es Kyroyaka Takeshi; consta de un ejercito de aproximadamente unos 500 hombres, y en estos momentos se refugian en las salientes cercanas a las colinas en el bosque; nuestra misión es mermar al ejército del enemigo y tomar todos los prisioneros que podamos; según los superiores cuantos menos muertos y problemas, mejor; no debemos llamar la atención del pueblo. ¿Alguna pregunta con respecto a esto?.

Nadie preguntó nada, todo estaba bastante claro; y poco después el grupo de dispuso a partir, cada quien por su propio camino.

Pero una vez afuera; una mirada se clavó en el peculiar grupo; y una joven vivaz se acercó reconociendo viejos conocidos; que aunque en otro tiempo fueron formidables enemigos, ahora eran vistos como amigos reencontrados.

MISAO: ¿Seta-san, Kamatari-san; son ustedes en verdad?; ¡No puedo creerlo!

Y diciendo esto saludo con emoción a todos, y al igual que su líder, se sorprendió al saber quien y qué era el personaje nuevo que se presentaba ante ella ahora; y luego de hablar un rato y averiguar cuando habían llegado y donde se hospedaban, lanzó un gran grito de indignación...

MISAO: ¿CÓMO?; ¡¿Prefirieron quedarse en ese lugar antes de llamar a las puertas de un lugar conocido?!

SOUJIRO: En verdad que no queremos importunar a nadie; por favor, no se moleste por nosotros.

KAMATARI: Es cierto pequeña; además deja de poner esa carita de enojo, que no te ves nada sexy con ella.

El comentario hizo que Misao se sonrojase bastante, al igual que Aoshi; quien diestramente volteo el rostro mirando hacia otro lado para que nadie lo notara, pues ese comentario le había hecho pensar como se vería la joven si en verdad quisiera verse 'sexy'; pero Misao se sobrepuso rápidamente de su sonrojo y con ese aire impulsivo y a veces insolente propio de ella dijo a voz en cuello...

MISAO: Pues sucede que quieran o no, ustedes llevarán sus cosas al Aoiya hoy mismo; es más ¡Ahora mismo!; no voy a dejar que dejen sus cosa en un lugar extraño mientras van junto con Aoshi-sama a quien sabe que lugar; así que póngase de una vez en marcha que nos vamos al Aoiya todos juntos.... y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra al respecto.

Y como la joven dejo bien en claro que su palabra era ley; una hora después todos estaban camino al Aoiya; mientras que Misao y Kamatari sostenían una animada charla, en la cual intervenían una que otra vez Soujiro y Steven; mientras que Aoshi los observaba a todos de reojo y en silencio.

Una vez en el Aoiya, todos fueron instalados en cómodas habitaciones, y luego de una reconfortante comida, los invitados salieron a dar un paseo por el lugar; cuando de pronto dos inquietos y mojados cachorritos les salieron al encuentro; mientras que jugaban entre ellos entre pequeñas mordidas y ladridos.

STEVEN: ¡Vaya; no puedo creerlo!, creí que no habían perros grandes en este país- y volteando hacia Aoshi pregunto- ¿Son suyos estos lindos siberians?.

Aoshi alzó una ceja mientras asentía con la cabeza a la pregunta de Steven.

STEVEN: Pues son muy hermosos, y se nota a simple vista que son de buena raza.

Aoshi estaba a punto de preguntar algo, cuando a la carrera llegaron Kuro y Shiro, todos mojados de pies a cabeza, y notoriamente cansados por una carrera precipitada.

SHIRO: Lo sentimos mucho Aoshi-sama; pero se nos escaparon cuando estabamos bañándolos, lo lamentamos.

Y diciendo esto ambos muchachos trataron de volver a capturar a los inquietos perritos; pero estos lo tomaron todo como un juego y comenzaron a correr por ratos, para luego detenerse como esperando que sus compañeros de juegos los alcanzasen para luego seguir con el juego. Ante tal situación, tanto Aoshi y Misao, como Soujiro y Steven, tuvieron que ayudar a los dos Oniwuabanshuu a capturar a los perritos; mientras que Kamatari les daba a todos hurras y vítores ayudado de un par de vistosos abanicos sacados quien sabe de donde. Una vez capturados los cachorros, Misao les dijo a todos los nombres de los pequeños; y luego tanto Kuro como Shiro se retiraron con los pequeños latosos para volver a comenzar con el baño que les habían estado dando pues en ese momento estaba más sucios que antes de meterlos la primera vez al agua; además contaron con la inesperada ayuda de Soujiro, quien quedo fascinado al ver unos canes de un mes tan grandes.

Mientras tanto, y sin quererlo Aoshi y Steven comenzaron a hablar de los perritos...

AOSHI: Voy a necesitar, creo yo, más información para adiestrarlos de la que me dio el hombre que me los vendió.

STEVEN: ¿En serio va a hacerlo usted solo, Mr. Shinomori ?; pues en ese caso si quiere yo puedo darle algunos consejos, yo tengo varios big inu en mi casa; y de muchos de ellos yo mismo he sido el .... como se dice- y volteándose hacia Kamatari preguntó- Tell me, my little candy; ¿How do you say trainer in japanese? 

KAMATARI( con una voz melosa y enviando un guiño travieso): Entrenador.

STEVEN: YES!, that's it, yo he sido el entrenador;- y volteando nuevamente hacia Aoshi- si quiere yo puedo darle algunos consejos, y después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, sería un placer.

AOSHI: Seguro que no le molestaría.

STEVEN: Oh, no!, sería, como ya dije antes, todo un placer.

AOSHI: En ese caso le estaré muy agradecido.

Y así ambos se alejaron, mientras hablaban de razas de perros, y todo lo relacionado a su crianza.

Kamatari miró como su Steven se alejaba y suspiró; y entonces pudo sentir, y luego notar la mirada de Misao sobre él, tras lo cual algo abochornado dijo...

KAMATARI: Ups!, lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte; no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy junto a él, lo quiero mucho.

Entonces Misao algo sorprendida dijo...

MISAO: No!, te equivocas; no me molesta en lo absoluto; es solo que... - y poniéndose en deformet y con ojos llorosos de los cuales amenazaban con salir ríos de lagrimas dijo- es que... tú ya tienes novio ¡¡¡¡Y yo no!!!!!, y yo tengo la vista en mi objetivo mucho antes que tú ... snif.

Kamatari cayó de espaldas al suelo, no podía creer lo que oía, sobre todo porque desde que vió a Aoshi junto a Misao por primera vez desde que volviera, había pensado todo lo contrario.

KAMATARI: ¿Entonces... entonces ustedes todavía ... nada?

Misao movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras hacía pucheritos y le brillaban los ojitos.

KAMATARI: Que raro, por lo general mis instintos nunca fallan- dijo de manera algo distraída y en voz alta.

MISAO(algo menos deprimida debido a esa extraña frase): ¿De que está hablando Kamatari-san?

Kamatari observó a la joven y negando con cabeza y manos dijo...

KAMATARI: No, nada, nada; pero- y poniendo un aire serio- no te rindas bajo ninguna circunstancia, recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor... todo vale.

Misao escuchó estas palabras con mucho cuidado, y las memorizó enseguida ... *Con que todo vale, ne?*. Entonces se decidió a cambiar de tema con Kamatari.

MISAO: Pero cuénteme Kamatari-san; como así se le declaró Steven-san, ¿por qué fue él quien se le declaró, ne?.

Esa pregunta puso algo nervioso a Kamatari, pues estaba seguro que Misao estaba aún muy joven para escuchar cierto tipo de relatos, y la manera como terminaron juntos no era exactamente un cuento color de rosa; así que desvió el tema un poquito de la pregunta...

KAMATARI: Bueno, si fue él quien se me declaró; pero lo que más recuerdo es el momento en el que se paro y me pidió que fuéramos pareja para siempre ... delante de toda su familia.

MISAO(con los ojos como platos); ¿Qué él hizo queeeee?

KAMATARI: Si, así como lo oyes, casi me da un infarto; fue durante unos días de vacaciones en los que me invitó a mi y una pareja amiga a pasar esos días en su casa....

Kamatari siguió contando animadamente ese suceso, no solo porque había logrado distraer a la joven de la pregunta inicial, sino porque las únicas personas a las que él pensaba que podría haberles podido contar ese momento especial de su vida habían estado allí presentes, y ahora se le daba la oportunidad de contarlo a alguien a quien podría tomar como una vieja conocida, mientras recordaba cada momento con cariño.

Y entre esos y otros sucesos pasaron rápidamente un par de días, tras lo cual llegó el día de la partida; para el cual todos estaban ya preparados.

*********************

La mañana del día tan esperado, Aoshi se encontraba en el Aoiya, pues ya había avisado a Seijuro de su partida, por lo que ese día suspendió el 'entrenamiento' hasta que regresase de la misión, entrenamiento al cual le estaba dedicando mucho entusiasmo últimamente por cierto; pero mientras que todos esperaban a Saito y se preparaban para el corto viaje que debían hacer; pues el lugar de reunión era el mismo Aoiya; un coro de pequeños ladridos, seguidos de una voz conocida inundaron el lugar.

SEIJURO: ¡Ohayoo minna!; espero que haya alguien en casa...

Y luego una ya muy conocida escena se llevó a cabo en el Aoiya; un par de veloces jóvenes ninjas se posaron a cada lado del guapo maestro, mientras que cada una sujetaba uno de sus brazos con adoración y sus ojos se transformaban en visibles y rojos corazones.

SEIJURO: Veo que si había alguien en casa después de todo.- dijo el maestro con alegría, y un toque de picardía.

En ese momento todos los que estaban ya terminando de prepararse salieron al encuentro, y un gracioso cuadro se dio a continuación. Con una mirada pícara y coqueta, Kamatari saludo al guapo maestro del Hitenmitsuryugiryuu, acto ante el cual Seijuro le lanzó una muy elocuente mirada a Kamatari, mirada que fue por completo mal interpretada por Steven, a quien tuvieron que detener prácticamente entre todos para que no se le lanzara a Seijuro encima; y aunque al final Kamatari le hizo entender que todo había sido un pequeño juego, el rubio se hizo cargo de mantener a 'su' prometido lo más lejos posible del fornido maestro, mientras este se encontrara cerca. Una vez pasado el incidente, Seijuro se llevó a Aoshi para un rincón, y allí le dio unos últimos consejos útiles a su discípulo, además de prometerle que durante los 2 ó 3 días que estuviese ausente, haría lo posible para tener bien vigilado al 'enemigo'....

SEIJURO: Y recuerda por sobre todas las cosas, que es la práctica quien hace al maestro, aunque una que otra vez nace algún privilegiado con un don nato, como yo, por ejemplo...

AOSHI(suspiro): ................ Hai.

Y luego de esto, y para gran pesar de cierto par de lindas ninja, Seijuro volvió a partir argumentando que su trabajo de alfarería estaba algo atrasado, y que iba a aprovechar para avanzar todo cuanto pudiera.

Casi una hora paso, cuando el coro de ladridos volvió a oírse, pero esta vez, al salir todos; dos personajes, a los cuales habían estado esperando, fueron observados parados justo en las puertas del Aoiya, uno vestido con sus ya conocidos ropajes llameantes y varias espadas adornando su atuendo, y el otro con su siempre impecable uniforme azul, sus gafas y un cigarrillo humeante entre los dedos de una enguantada mano.

SAITO: Veo que se consiguieron guardianes nuevos, aunque creo que deben de enseñarles algo de modales. Bien, es hora de irnos; no hay tiempo que perder.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta con camino al bosque, y detrás de él, una comitiva de cinco hombres, lo siguió deprisa y en silencio. Todos los presentes que se quedaban elevaron una súplica por ellos y los observaron hasta que se perdieron entre el follaje, luego cada quien regreso hacia sus obligaciones; excepto Misao, quien se quedó allí parada durante mucho tiempo más.

********************

El día avanzaba lentamente en el Aoiya, luego de la partida del grupo, cuando cerca de las 5 de la tarde, una voz se dejó oír en la entrada.

YURI: ¡Tadaima!

Al instante Misao salió al encuentro del recién llegado.

MISAO: Konnichiwa Yuri-san; ¿cómo le fue en su trabajo el día de hoy?.

YURI: Konnichiwa Misao-dono; me fue tan bien como siempre, gracias a Kamisama. ¿Ya partió Aoshi-sama junto a los demás?.

MISAO: Hai.

Yuri puso una cara algo triste; hubiese deseado poder acompañar a Aoshi en esa misión; pues la verdad le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar; pero ni siquiera había estado allí para despedirlo; en realidad esa semana había sido bastante atareada para él, pues todas las mañanas le había tocado atender a los clientes, y por las tardes, casi todas sin excepción, había sido solicitado en el lugar donde trabajaba; una semana muy ocupada en verdad, .... y además estaba ese otro problema que lo agobiaba......... y que pensaba resolver ahora mismo.......

Mientras Misao le servía la cena, se decidió por fin a hablar con ella, tenía que resolverlo de una vez por todas; así que luego de terminar de comer, y de lavar los platos; le pidió a Misao muy seriamente hablar con ella en algún lugar a solas. Lo que no se pudo imaginar, fue que Okon escuchó eso último, y fue como loca a decirle a todos los demás con lo casi todos (menos Shiro, que era el encargado de atender el Aoiya en ese momento), fueron a dar una 'miradita' para ver lo que iba a suceder; aunque ambos muchachos escogieron tan buen lugar que aunque podían verlos sin que los descubrieran, no podían oírlos; y así comenzaron su conversación, la cual duró un muy largo período de tiempo...

MISAO: Bien, creo que ya estamos en un buen lugar; de que quería hablarme Yuri-san.

YURI(bastante nervioso): Bueno, verá Misao-dono; hay algo que he querido hablar con usted desde hace algún tiempo.

MISAO(algo inquieta pues ya sospechaba algo, no estaba ciega ni era tonta, saben?) Hai?

YURI: Bien, se trata de algo que es muy importante para mí, vera.... no sé como comenzar.... pues sucede que.... -un gran suspiro, y una gran toma de aire- verá; cuando la vi por primera vez Misao-dono, pensé que usted era la mujer más maravillosa que había visto sobre la tierra, y mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando me pidió que me quedara aquí en el Aoiya con usted y el resto de la familia...

Misao se sobresalto, eso era exactamente lo que había temido; pues más de una señal le había hecho preveer este momento, y no exactamente del mismo Yuri, sino del resto de la pandilla, excepto de Aoshi claro esta.

MISAO: Yuri-san, creo que debemos hablar con respecto a esto, verá...

Pero Yuri no la dejó continuar, la silencio gentilmente y luego continuó...

YURI: Pero verá Misao-dono; hace tan solo unos días, mi vida cambió por completo, y ya no he vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces; estoy desesperado y no sé que hacer... no he venido aquí para pedirle que me quiera, pues me he dado cuenta, no solo que su corazón pertenece por completo a Aoshi-sama, y sé que él se dará cuenta algún día de que siente lo mismo por usted; sino también porque me he dado cuenta que lo que sentí por usted no fue más que una inmensa gratitud, pues mi corazón., ahora definitivamente ya no me pertenece, pues ella me lo ha robado...

MISAO: ¿Ella?

Yuri asintió tristemente con la cabeza; y luego dijo en una voz muy bajita...

YURI: Hai, Yumiko-dono; desde que la vi por primera vez, ya no pude dejar de pensar en ella; ni siquiera puedo dormir o comer pensando en ella. Siento mucho agobiarla con mis problemas Misao-dono, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y aunque parezca tonto, sentí que usted era la única persona con la que podría hablar; además de que en mi interior sentí que le debía una explicación.

Misao abrió los ojos como platos, y luego una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, tras lo cual abrazó fuertemente a Yuri, quién se sorprendió mucho por esta actitud de Misao.

YURI; Mi... Misao-dono, pero que...

MISAO: No seas tonto Yuri-san; estoy segura de que Yumiko-san estará muy feliz si se entera de lo que sientes por ella; no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda quererla más que tú.

YURI: Pe.. pero, como podría quererme, si siento que en cierta forma no he sido muy correcto, como puede querer a alguien que cambió de gusto de un momento a otro. Y si piensa que haré lo mismo otra vez y ya no me quiere después. Es que no se da cuenta - entonces poniendo ojos lloroso y adoptando una imagen en deformet - ¡soy un voluble!, jamás me va a querer.... snif....

Pero Misao no se desanimó para nada, todo lo contrario; de manera enérgica y muy animada dijo...

MISAO: No debe de ponerse así Yuri-san, pues como una persona amiga mía hace poco me dijo... no debe nunca de darse por vencido, pues en la guerra y en el amor, todo vale.

YURI: ¿Todo vale?

MISAO: ¡Hai!, y es por eso que usted no se rendirá para conquistar a Yumiko.san, así como yo no me rendiré para conquistar a Aoshi-sama.

Yuri miró a Misao con una nueva esperanza reflejada en los ojos, y con gran entusiasmo le dio toda la razón a su joven amiga.

YURI: ¡Tiene usted toda la razón Misao-dono!, no debo de darme por vencido sin haber luchado primero. Se lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, y Yumiko-dono entonces me querrá.

MISAO: ¡Así se habla Yuri-san!, juntos haremos lo mejor.

YURI(asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza): ¡Hai!, y estoy seguro que ambos lo conseguiremos. Definitivamente Aoshi-sama es un hombre muy afortunado, pues la tiene a usted junto a él, Misao-dono.

MISAO(completamente sonrojada): Pero que cosas dice Yuri-san.

YURI: Solo la verdad, y además usted también es muy afortunada, pues con el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo se que no solo es una persona confiable, respetable y muy decidida cuando se propone a hacer algo; sino que además es un buen guerrero, y aún así, me he dado cuenta de que es todo un amante de la naturaleza; es más, tal vez tenga el espíritu de uno de esos grandes naturalistas de los que se habla hoy en día.

Misao miró algo confundida a Yuri por el comentario hecho al final.

MISAO: ¿Un gran naturalista dices Yuri-san?

YURI: Hai, es que no se había dado cuenta.

Misao movió negativamente la cabeza por toda respuesta, por lo que Yuri procedió a explicarse.

YURI: Pues verá Misao-dono, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que volteo, Aoshi-sama se encuentra mirando por alguna ventana si es que estamos dentro del Aoiya, o de lo contrario, hacia el árbol o la criatura más cercana con gran interés; estoy en realidad seguro que si no se hubiese orientado a ser guerrero, habría sido un estudioso de la naturaleza.

Misao miró perpleja a Yuri por un momento, pero luego pensó en todas las veces que Aoshi salía, y cuanto se demoraba, además de las muchas veces que lo había encontrado meditando solo en medio del bosque, y llegó a la conclusión de que Yuri tenía razón.

MISAO: Ahora que lo pienso debe de estar en lo correcto Yuri-san- y entonces su mente comenzó a divagar- Ahhh!!!, ya me puedo imaginar a Aoshi-sama en medio del bosque, estudiando y viendo todo lo que a él tanto le gusta, mientras que yo estoy a su lado ayudándolo; - y volteando hacia Yuri dijo- Mientras que usted, Yuri-san, esta junto a Yumiko-san en algún otro rincón del bosque, buscando alguna cosa interesante que Aoshi-sama les hubiese pedido; y así, los cuatro estaríamos felices en medio del bosque estudiando toda esa hermosa naturaleza.

Las palabras de Misao sonrojaron profundamente a Yuri, a la vez que le causaron una gran emoción; y una vez más, como comunicándose telepáticamente se tomaron de las manos, rojos como tomates, mientras se miraban a los ojos como dos niños cómplices en alguna travesura; pero el público que los estaba observando, osea todo el resto de la pandilla Oniwabanshuu que quedaba en el Aoiya, tomo esto como señal de otro acontecimiento, como señal de que ambos muchachos ya se habían comprometido, y se alegraron por ambos jóvenes, pero decidieron no molestarlos y darles un momento solos; claro que eso no les impedía ir planeando la boda, .................. y por supuesto todo debía de ser informado a Aoshi cuando este volviese, después de todo era el líder de los Oniwabanshuu, neeee????

************************

La comitiva había caminado lentamente durante todo el día; y aunque estaban a poco más de media tarde (léase cerca de las 4 ó 5 de la tarde), ya habían recorrido todo el trayecto que debían de recorrer para llegar al lugar fijado para antes del ataque al grupo enemigo; por lo que decidieron que descansarían en ese lugar hasta la hora señalada para el asalto, el cual había sido fijado para 2 horas antes de la media noche, hora en las que dos grupos de 50 policías cada uno, debía de estar a uno y otro lado del campamento enemigo, pues bien faltaban poco más de 5 horas para eso, y todos decidieron levantar sus carpas, para luego comer algo y posteriormente entrenar o hacer lo que más quisieran (esto último pareció una muy buena idea a cierto par de tórtolos a los que algo de intimidad les caería muy bien); y fue así como cada quien luego de la cena se dispuso a hacer lo que más quisiera. Soujiro se colocó cerca del campamento, donde comenzó a practicar un poco con la espada, lo más silenciosamente que podía; Cho por su parte pulía de manera esmerada sus espadas, cuidando de que cada una tuviese el filo adecuado; Kamatari y Steven se metieron a su tienda, tras lo cual cierto ruidos fueron dejados como evidencia de que estaban aún con vida, a diferencia de Aoshi, que una vez en su tienda no dio más señales de vida; y pues por último estaba nuestro querido Saito, que para alegrarse un poco la vida decidió ver que rayos era lo que estaban haciendo los demás; aunque al final de su excursión por la vida de los miembros de la comitiva, deseo no haber tenido tan brillante idea.

Primero fue a ver que estaba haciendo el joven Seta, y luego de uno momentos, en los cuales paso por su mente la idea de retar al joven a un duelo luego de terminada la misión (uno amistoso por así decirlo, obviamente), se retiró para ver que tanto había avanzado su ayudante de cabeza de escoba, aunque dudaba que hubiese cambiado de lugar o incluso de espada, pues ya conocía muy bien a que grado podía llegar la afición de Cho por las espadas, así que fue mayúscula su impresión al ver que el mencionado no se encontraba donde lo había dejado la última vez, por lo que caminó un rato más y entonces escuchó un par de voces algo acaloradas, por lo que se dirigió al lugar de la discusión, y esto fue lo que vio. Parados frente a frente estaba Cho y Steven; y este último no parecía muy feliz que se diga.

STEVEN: Ya te dije que Kamy está descansando en estos momentos, así que por favor no molestes.

CHO: De acuerdo, de acuerdo; pero no tienes por que ofender así a la gente; ya te dije que solo quería preguntarle algo a Kamatari; pero supongo que lo haré después - y dando media vuelta masculló entre dientes- cuando tú no estés cerca.

Pero Steven escuchó muy bien esto último, y se molestó sobre manera; con lo que tomando por un brazo a Cho, lo volteó y cara a cara le dijo...

STEVEN: Muy bien, Mr. Pelos Parados, no voy a seguir soportando esto; no quiero que te le acerques a my Kamy, ¡¿Oíste?!.

CHO: ¡De que rayos estás hablando, lunático!

STEVEN: No te hagas el tonto; sabes muy bien de que hablo; pero ni creas que me vas a conseguir quitar a Kamatari; él me quiere solamente a mí y grábate eso bien en tu big head.

CHO: ¿En mi qué?; mira, no se que me dijiste, pero creo que estas cometiendo un gran error; ¡¿Crees que yo estoy interesado en el rarito?!. ¡POR FAVOR!, yo no soy de esos, entiendes; es todo tuyo.

Steven miró a Cho con desconfianza, mientras le preguntaba...

STEVEN: En serio no estás interesado en my little Kamy.

CHO: ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!

STEVEN: Rigth!, en ese caso; lo siento, le diré a Kamy que lo buscaste para algo mientras estuvo dormido.

Y tras estás palabras se alejo de la vista de Cho, al igual que la de Saito; y cuando este último esta por irse para ver que hacia Aoshi; vio con asombro que Cho se sentaba en una roca cercana de manera visiblemente pesada, como si algo grande hubiese sucedido en su interior; y con más asombro aún lo vio llevarse una mano al pecho y apretar fuertemente su camisa, justo en el lugar donde se suponía latía su corazón, y mientras un par de solitarias pero gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, en una voz sumamente apagada la palabra 'baka' salió de sus labios, para luego quedarse durante un muy buen rato con la cabeza gacha y en completo silencio, mientras que ambas manos apretaban fuertemente la tela de su pantalón. Saito dio media vuelta, y mientras prendía un cigarrillo dijo en voz baja, solo para si mismo...

SAITO: No pienso hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Tras lo cual se alejó del lugar en un completo silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Shinomori-san.

Mientras Saito se dirigía hacia la tienda de Aoshi, poco a poco pudo oír un murmullo proviniendo de esta, y a medida que se acercaba este murmullo era cada vez más claro, hasta que al estar por completo cercano a la tienda entendió a la perfección lo que Aoshi estaba diciendo, dejándolo tan perplejo que hasta el cigarrillo estuvo a punto de caérsele, y le tomo un buen momento el poder recuperarse.

Momentos antes, Aoshi había tratado de concentrarse meditando un poco antes de la batalla, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Misao, y en el hecho de que ahora se encontraba a solas con Yuri, esto en realidad lo ponía muy nervioso, así que recordando las palabras de Hiko-san se dijo a sí mismo *¿Por qué no?, después de todo había hecho lo mismo en su sala de meditación ya varias veces mientras que todos creían que estaba meditando*; aunque por algún extraño motivo se sentía bastante incómodo de hacerlo en aquél lugar, aunque ¿quién podría molestarlo?, todos allí estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos y nadie miraría; así que tomando un poco de aliento y mirando alrededor tomó un paquetito de comida que le habían preparado en el Aoiya y lo puso en frente suyo 'hacia esto generalmente con su taza de té, pero a falta de lo usual...'; y tomando aliento comenzó con su práctica, después de todo, como dijo Hiko-san: 'La practica hace al maestro', así que...

AOSHI: Ano... disculpa Misao-chan; pero hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo; y ... pues yo.... ano, bueno..... lo que quería decirte es que,... pues que eres muy linda...., y que me pareces alguien maravillosa... y, este, que más; a sí, pues que me sentiría muy honrado si pues, tú... aceptaras ser miiiii.....- en ese momento tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y tras unos instantes lo dejó salir lentamente, y mirando el paquetito dijo- pues te gu- gustar- ría ser mi no- nov- novia.

SAITO(con un tonito muuuuuuy sarcástico y parado justo a la entrada de la tienda): Creo que te iría mejor si dejaras de tartamudear tanto; aunque dudo que ese paquete este muy interesado en ti a final de cuentas.

La cara de Aoshi era más blanca que la nieve, y al igual que esta estaba frío hasta la médula de los huesos; y lo peor de todo es que no tenía por donde escapar.

SAITO: Hmmmm; veo que al final de cuentas la chica comadreja lo logró, neeee?

Esa frase hizo que Aoshi olvidara todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir, y mirase directamente a los ojos ámbar de Saito. Era la segunda persona que insinuaba o decía que él le gustaba a Misao, ¿Podría entonces ser verdad lo que Hiko-san dijo?, ¿Tendría acaso tantas posibilidades después de todo?. Mientras Aoshi estaba sumido en su pensamientos, Saito dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse; pero entonces sintió una mano deteniéndolo por un brazo, y al voltear vio a Aoshi parado justo detrás suyo, con la cara roja como un carbón encendido, y con un gesto de determinación único, a lo cual todo lo que hizo fue alzar una ceja interrogante. Aoshi tomo aire, soltó el brazo de Saito y miró hacia el suelo un rato, tras lo cual volteo el rostro hacia un lado y profirió la pregunta más insólita que Saito pudiese haberse imaginado salir de ese hombre; y que además no había tenido pensado responder hasta que Eiji (el jovencito que Saito y su esposa Tokio adoptaron la vez que este se topase con Kenshin y Misao cuando iban camino a Kyoto y se encontraron por primera vez con Shishio) creciese lo suficiente para comenzar a pensar en chicas...

AOSHI: Saito....., ¿Cómo fue que invitaste a tu esposa a salir.... por primera vez?

Saito no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, aunque al final optó por sentarse en el primer lugar que encontrase, tras lo cual Aoshi se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Miró a Aoshi durante un buen rato, y luego una ceja se alzó cómicamente mientras sus labios se comenzaban a doblar en una extraña sonrisa; *Por lo menos no podría decir que no tuvo algo de entrenamiento llegado el momento*, tras lo cual se preparó para tener la charla más larga que hubiese tenido, hasta ese momento, con otro hombre en su vida; después de todo si resulto ser una tarde ocupada, y no aburrida esperando hasta que llegase la hora de salir a atacar.

Fin del octavo capítulo.

Notas de autor

KONNICHIWA MINNA:

¿Cómo están todos?; espero que se encuentren bien; y para los que quieran saberlo ¡Yo también estoy bien!.

Pues bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo de esta vez fue algo más largo de lo habitual, pues sucede que esta con todas las pilas puestas, osea bastante animada, espero no haberlos aburrido.

Antes que todo, una de las frases de Saito está dedicada a mi querida amiga Maho-chan, que fue quien la inspiró, así que este capítulo se lo dedico.

Como se dieron cuenta ya, muchas cosas están comenzando a aclararse, y tal vez una que otra a complicarse; muchos están confesando lo que sienten ya sea a sí mismos o a alguien más, pero por allí ya salen las cosas, pero mientras tanto una batalla esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y la comitiva conformada para la misión tendrá que hacer gala de sus mejores técnicas si quieren que todo siga tan bien como siempre... ¿podrán lograrlo?, pues eso ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo, donde nuestros muchachos por fin van a entrar en acción.

Pasemos a nuestro habitual vocabulario de siempre, ya al igual que el capítulo anterior será bilingüe, por lo que primero irán las palabras o frases en inglés, y luego las que están en japonés.

-Big: Grande

-Cutey: lindo/a.

-Darling: Querido/a.

-Dont' you think so?: ¿No piensa usted igual?.

-How do you say trainer in japanese?: ¿Cómo dices entrenados en japonés?

-Little: Pequeño/a.

-Little candy: Caramelito.

-My: Mi.

-Rigth: Correcto.

-Tell me: Dime.

-That's it: Eso es.

-Yes: Si.

-Ano: Esteeee.

-Baka: Tonto.

-Demo: Pero.

-Hai: Si.

-Ie: No.

-Inu: Perro.

-Kamisama: Dios.

-Koibito: Amante.

-Konnichiwa: Buenas tardes.

-Minna: Todos/as.

-Ne?: No?, cierto?, verdad?.

-Ohayoo: Buen día.

Tadaima: Ya llegué.

Bueno, ese fue el vocabulario de nuestro capítulo, pero para los que quieren más, pues les contaré que en el siguiente capítulo.....

Pero chibineko no pudo continuar, porque una pequeña y enérgica vocecita apareció de improviso, mientras su pequeño dueño saltaba de un lugar a otro lleno de vitalidad.

-chibineko: Ay, minimiau, ya estás de nuevo haciendo bulla; ¿qué no te estaba cuidando himeneko?

-minimiau: SIIIIII!!!!!!!

-chibineko: Y por que no estás con ella entonces?.

-minimiau: Porque se puso a buscar en tu canastita chibi-nee, y encontró un montóooon de fotos, y comenzó a mirarlas y dijo algo de que no era justo que tu solo tuvieras todo y me dijo que me fuera.

-chibineko: ¿QUÉ HIME HIZO QUEEEEEEEE??????, ¡Mis fotos de Aoshi-san, de Hiko-san, de Kurama-san y Hiei-san; De Kamui-san y Subaru-san, y de Seishiro-san y de Fuma-san; ..... mis fotos de Lantis, de Ryo Saeba; de Trunks y de Vegeta!.... ¡MIS FOTOS DE MEW-CHAN!. ¡MIS FOTOS; TODAS MIS FOTOS! GRRRRRR. ¡VOY A HACER PAGAR POR ESTO A ESA PELUDA POR EL RESTO DE SUS GATUNOS DIAS!

Y con los ojos llameantes de furia, chibineko se fue detrás de su hermana para exigir la devolución de sus cosas, sin darse cuenta que dejó a minimiau solito y haciendo pucheritos, entonces otro par de gatitas llegaron a escena.

-cyberneko: Y ahora que te pasa minimiau, porque estás así.

-minimiau: Es que chibi-nee me dejó solito, porque se fue a que hime-nee le devolviese sus fotos.

-kawaiineko(con una voz dulce como la miel, muy típica de ella): Ya, ya minimiau, mira, toma esta galletita en forma de pescadito que te hará sentir mucho mejor.

-minimiau: SIIII!!!, Galletita, siiiiii!!!!!!!.

-cybermiau: Sus fotos... miau; le dije a hime que no tocara esas fotos porque si no la chibi iba a ponerse como loca; ahhh, no comprendo como puede estar así por fotos de personajes que nisiquiera existen. No piensas tu lo mismo kawaii...

Pero apenas cyberneko voltea a ver kawaiineko se cae patitas arriba de la impresión, pues kawaiineko había sacado una foto de ...... ¡SAITO!, y la miraba con estrellitas y corazoncitos saliendo de su alrededor por todos lados.

-kawaiineko: AHHH!!!, estoy tan feliz de que chibi-nee haya colocado a Saito-sama en su historia por fin; algunas si que tienen suerte, que envidia me da Tokio, tener a un hombre como él, prrrr....

Y diciendo esto kawaiineko se hecho en el suelo, con las patitas sobre la foto y suspirando una que otra vez; mientras que en la lejanía se podía ver a dos gatitas, una persiguiendo a la otra, mientras que un pequeño gatito le daba ánimos a sus hermanas mayores para que siguieran corriendo.

Siguiente capítulo IX: En el fragor de la batalla.

Y no olviden que cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden enviarla a chibineko_7@hotmail.com 


	9. capitulo 9

****

Título: Celoso ... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo IX: En el fragor de la batalla

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas yaoi (osea relación chico-chico); solo lo digo por si hay a quienes les moleste algo de esto; y aunque son escenas suaves, pues ya están advertidos.

Faltaba poco menos de 30 minutos para la hora acordada, y el grupo de 6 ya estaba listo y en sus posiciones; cada quien vestía el traje de combate típico que siempre había usado; incluso Kamatari, quien llevaba con él no solo su querido y viejo traje, sino también su querida arma, su hoz gigante, la cual había sido guardada en el consulado japonés en los Estados Unidos, y había sido enviada en el mismo barco en el que había viajado Kamatari de vuelta a Japón, solo para aquella misión. Por su parte, Steven estaba vistiendo un traje oriental que le habían prestado en el Aoiya, puesto que según Saito, no debía lucir nada tan 'vistoso' como ese traje occidental que había estado llevando el día que lo conoció, al igual que otros similares que había usado después, al igual que Kamatari; con lo que al parecer el agente de ojos ámbar no contó, fue con el hecho de que Kamatari se quedara babeando por su novio al momento de verlo vestido de manera tan 'sexy', tal y como había dicho justo al momento de pegársele al brazo, y desde entonces no habían podido despegarlos; por lo menos todos esperaban que recobraran la cordura cuando la pelea diera inicio, en fin; cabe mencionar que también le habían prestado en el Aoiya una espada larga, típica japonesa (una nihontou); aunque más de uno dudaba que un occidental como ese supiera como usarla, con excepción de Kamatari, claro está, y para sorpresa de todos, de Seta Soujiro.

El tiempo corría lentamente y en silencio; hasta que Saito se dio la vuelta (porque había estado dándole la espalda a todos mientras veía hacia delante en la oscuridad), y dijo...

SAITO: Bueno, como todos saben, aunque no sea una misión suicida como las que han sido enfrentadas tantas veces por la mayoría de los hombres de este equipo, nunca se sabe; así que si alguien tiene algo que decir, que lo diga ya y punto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y luego de una mirada categórica de parte del jefe de la misión a todos, este se volteó nuevamente y siguió mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Luego de algunos minutos, la voz de Soujiro se dejó oír tan jovial como siempre.

SOUJIRO: Bueno, creo que lo que el señor Saito dice es cierto; así que les deseo buena suerte a todos. - y tras estas palabras dejó escapar en sus labios una de las mejores sonrisas que había ofrecido a cualquiera en su vida.

El siguiente en decir algo fue el apuesto líder de los Oniwabanshuu...

AOSHI: Hmmmm,........................ si algo me llegase a ocurrir; Saito-san, quiero que le diga a Misao..... que se cuide, y .........................

Una vez más el líder Oniwabanshuu se quedó sin palabras, aunque para la mayoría de los presentes, era increíble que hubiese hablado tanto; pero los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por un lacónico "Ajá" por parte del lobo de ojos ámbar que seguía mirando con gran escrutinio la oscuridad que se extendía delante de sí, a la vez que miraba el reloj de bolsillo que ahora tenía en una de sus manos.

Otra vez el silencio reinó entre los que se encontraban allí en ese momento, cuando justo detrás de ellos, en el lugar donde se encontraban Kamatari y Steven, un sonoro besito se dejó oír en los oídos de los demás; seguido de las palabras "Lucky kiss", pronunciadas por Steven; y luego un "Ai shiteru" por parte de Kamatari, y un "I love you to" de parte de Steven; no era necesario que nadie voltease o supiera inglés para imaginar que era lo último que el rubio le había dicho a su joven amante.

Una vez más el silencio reino entre ellos; y así continuó hasta la hora acordada, la cual fue señalada por un disparo de escopeta al aire, sucedido por los gritos de guerra de ambos bandos, al mezclarse en la batalla que estaba dando inicio en esos momentos.

Tal y como lo habían planeado; Kamatari y Steven liderarían a uno de los dos batallones de policías (porque había sido imposible persuadirlos de separarse, aún en esos momentos); mientras que Cho y Soujiro liderarían el otro batallón; y en tanto, Saito y Aoshi entrarían hacia el interior de la estructura principal, donde tenían ordenes de capturar al jefe del grupo rebelde vivo; y en general, ocasionar el menor número de bajas en ambos bandos.

La batalla que dio inicio fue bastante violenta desde el principio; por más que la fuerza policiaca se esforzara en dejar vivos a sus enemigos, estos no tenían las mismas intenciones; por lo que más de uno de los uniformados tuvo que verse obligado a blandir sus espadas de manera mortal sobre sus oponentes, al igual que muchos otros caían bajo las espadas del grupo rebelde. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos antes de que Saito y Aoshi pudiesen entrar al sitio que se habían fijado como meta; pero en ese tiempo más de uno se sorprendió por la destreza mostrada por el, obviamente, extranjero al momento de alzar la espada, y enfrentarse junto a ella a sus oponentes; cualquiera diría que el espíritu de algún antiguo guerrero samurai se había instalado en el interior de aquél joven, y que ahora arremetía libre contra sus agresores, y rebosante de alegría ante el hecho de poder volver a luchar. Aunque también a más de uno se le pudo observar una gotita saliendo de sus cabezas al momento de ver al joven rubio abandonar al oponente de turno para ir a perseguir en deformet a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a sacar un 'Ay' de los labios de su pareja, mientras lo amenazaba con la espada alzada a manera de mazo sobre su cabeza, y la presencia de pequeñas llamitas de fuego en sus ojos; mientras que el defendido, también en deformet acunaba la cabeza sobre sus pequeñas manitas mientras que con corazones en lugar de ojos, y un ambiente lleno de flores y corazones a su alrededor, decía en voz melosa frases como: "¿No es tieeeeeeeeerno?", o "¿No es liiiiiiindo?", o por último lanzara un pequeño gritito de emoción en medio de suspiros; en realidad, toda una escena para ver. También había que ver que mientras no estaba siendo defendido cual doncella medieval en peligro; Kamatari daba una fiera pelea al enemigo en compañía de su hoz gigante; dejando pocas oportunidades de escapar de su golpe a quien se le cruzara enfrente; aunque siempre cuidando de que el golpe fuera dado por la parte que no cortaba, por así decirlo; pues al igual que los demás tenía la orden de matar a la menor cantidad de rebeldes posibles. 

En el otro batallón; el joven Seta Soujiro demostraba porque había sido llamado 'La espada celestial', ya que con movimientos demasiado rápidos para que cualquiera de sus adversarios pudiese notarlos, el lado sin filo de su espada (recuerden la orden de no matar) daba certeros golpes en los pechos, espaldas y extremidades de sus enemigos, por lo cual si por milagro no quedaban inconscientes; por lo menos la mayoría de los conscientes quedaban bastante adoloridos y con muy pocos ánimos de seguir peleando, y se quedaban tendidos en el suelo, esperando que la pelea terminase o bien que el dolor se les pasase. También Sawagejou Cho demostraba una gran destreza en el manejo de 'todas' sus espadas, combinando el manejo de estas de tal manera que sus enemigos no sabían con cual espada ni por que lado el rubio coleccionista de espadas iba a atacar; por ejemplo, hubo un momento en el cual Cho se encontraba luchando contra dos de los soldados del grupo rebelde, cuando otros tres se le acercaron por atrás con intensiones de atacar a traición; entonces Cho rápidamente se deshizo de sus dos oponentes de turno, con los cuales había estado luchando con el uso de sus dos espadas largas gemelas; para cambiar de manera eficiente al uso de su espada flexible, y así dar demostración de la efectividad de su técnica Orochi Style; aunque sabía de sobra que a su jefe no iba a gustarle tanto que este maltratando de esa manera a los enemigos, pero poco era lo que podía hacerse en el momento, donde lo más importante era pelear para salvar la vida; no era momento de andarse con cursilerías.

Por último, tanto Saito como Aoshi hacían hasta lo imposible por abrirse paso entre los hombres que custodiaban la entrada al recinto principal, los cuales habían aumentado considerablemente en número al ver cuales eran las intenciones de los agresores; y mientras y a la vez trataban de salvar sus vidas y la de sus enemigos; la verdad era que estos últimos dos se estaban llevando la peor parte en el asunto, y ambos ya presentaban varias heridas superficiales, y una que otra de cierto cuidado; pero con algo de esfuerzo por fin lograron adentrarse en el recinto, y sin usar ninguna de sus técnicas especiales pues parte del plan era entrar sin llamar demasiado la atención como guerreros potenciales; para una vez dentro hacer despliegue de sus mejores técnicas para asegurar la captura de Kyroyaka Takeshi, jefe del grupo rebelde y principal objetivo de la misión.

Como acabo de decirlo, tanto Aoshi como Saito lograron entrar al recinto; y apenas entraron, con mucho esfuerzo y sabiendo que eso podría costarles la vida a ambos, se las arreglaron para cerrar la pequeña puerta de madera y asegurarla con la tranca de madera que se encontraba a un costado; pues si bien así ellos ya no tenían opción de salir, o de que alguno que otro guardia entrara para ayudar, tampoco los soldados rebeldes tenían opción de aumentar el número de soldados que se encontraban en el interior; y que afortunadamente para los dos combatientes, no era muy numeroso. Así, lo principal era dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera de los rebeldes que estuviese cerca y que tuviese oportunidad de volver a abrir la puerta, por lo que a medida que iban avanzando, procuraban tener mucho cuidado en que no se les escapase ninguno de los soldados del grupo rebelde, a los cuales no solo estaban tratando de dejar inconscientes en vez de muertos, sino en lo posible atados con lo primero que encontrasen a la mano, incluso con los mismos ropajes que utilizaban aquellos a quienes derrotaban; y como era de entenderse esto hacia que su marcha hacia el interior de la estructura fuese mucho más trabajosa de lo que normalmente hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

Luego de casi 20 minutos de penosa marcha, los dos combatientes llegaron a un lugar bastante amplio; y donde los estaban esperando una docena de hombres, y he de decir además que eran los doce mejores guerrero del grupo de 'La Esperanza Naciente de la Era Meiji'; la lucha estaba a punto de llegar a su fin; como poniéndose de acuerdo con tan solo las miradas; Saito se adelantó a Aoshi e inicio la lucha para probar la habilidad de los enemigos; dándose cuenta de manera no muy agradable del potencial de sus oponentes de turno; a lo que cada quien, sin necesitar que el otro dijera nada, se dio cuenta que era hora de dejar salir a flote sus técnicas especiales. Debían ser rápidos y a la vez lo suficientemente hábiles para no matar a nadie en el proceso; por lo que Aoshi decidió comenzar dándole a Saito y a él al mismo tiempo una cierta ventaja sobre sus oponentes, por lo que de manera hábil comenzó su ataque haciendo que todos los enemigos se colocasen en un solo punto, y una vez que los tuvo donde quería dio inicio a su 'Danza de la espada', que es aquel ataque en el que se mueve tan rápido que pareciese que varias proyecciones de sí mismo rodeasen a sus enemigos, los cuales se atemorizan ante la situación, dando pie a cavilaciones que les pueden costar la vida al momento de que el joven Oniwabanshuu se decidiera a atacar; y esto fue lo que sintieron sus oponentes, lo cual fue aprovechado por Saito, quien utilizó rápidos movimientos dejando fuera de combate a casi la mitad de los atacantes; luego de este hábil ataque solo 7 hombres del grupo rebelde quedaban en pie; y de los 5 caídos bajo la espada del lobo de ojos ámbar, solo uno había muerto, y de manera rápida.

Los oponentes dudaron tan solo unos segundos al ver a sus compañeros caídos con tanta facilidad; y fue esto lo único que necesitaron Saito y Aoshi, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos guardaron las espadas e iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo; en el cual Aoshi hizo gala de sus habilidades como maestro de las técnicas de Kempo, mientras que más de una nariz fue rota bajo el feroz golpe de los puños de Saito, unos cuantos minutos y los dos compañeros eran los únicos de pie en ese lugar; pero no había lugar para un descanso, y sin cruzar palabra entre ellos avanzaron de manera veloz hacia delante, en busca de su objetivo principal.

Luego de un par de minutos más, llegaron a un corredor que en apariencia era bastante largo, además de ser el único camino a seguir según lo que se podía ver. Una vez más caminaron de manera rápida por este nuevo camino; aunque cada vez con mucha más cautela; las posibilidades de encontrar resistencia en el camino eran cada vez mayores, y eso era sustentado por la aparición de uno que otro rebelde, los cuales dejaban inconscientes coda vez más trabajosamente debido al cansancio del cual ya eran presos por los múltiples combates que habían enfrentado en la casi última hora.

Por fin ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal; y al entrar encontraron a quien estaban buscando, Kyroyaka Takeshi, arrodillado en el suelo y a punto de hacerse seppuku (una especie de ritual parecido al harakiri); pero al ver a los dos intrusos, el aguerrido ex-oficial optó por luchar empujado por su espíritu guerrero; ante lo cual otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban salieron también en busca del inminente enfrentamiento contra Saito y Aoshi, quienes pasaron un muy mal momento gracias a ese trío.

*************************

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Saito y Aoshi entrasen a la estructura principal del fuerte enemigo, y más de uno estaba preocupado por la suerte que hubiesen podido correr ese par allí adentro, pues casi inmediatamente la puerta que daba al interior se había cerrado y no había señales de lo que estuviese pasando en el interior. Pero la verdad es que afuera tampoco lo estaban pasando tan bien, teniendo en cuenta que para cada hombre del grupo partidario del gobierno, había habido un promedio de 5 hombres de parte de los rebeldes; y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, muchos policías habían muerto, aún cuando también muchos rebeldes habían perdido la vida bajo las espadas y escopetas manejadas por los uniformados, y en especial bajo las espadas de los 4 hombres que en ese momento los lideraban, y un aún mayor número yacía inconsciente gracias a diestros golpes; si habían tenido oportunidad de dar una buena batalla; ahora las oportunidades de una victoria relativamente sencilla se desvanecían con cada segundo que pasaba; las fuerzas del ejército de policías y de aquellos cuatro guerreros iba menguando poco a poco, y el cansancio podía notarse de manera bastante visible en sus rostros; de verdad, si existían los milagros, ese era el momento oportuno para que se diese uno por allí.

Uno de los rebeldes había fijado su mira en el joven rubio que había mostrado ser tan hábil con la espada durante ese encuentro; si por lo menos uno de eso cuatro formidables guerreros moría entonces las posibilidades del grupo aumentarían considerablemente; lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse lo suficiente mientras este estuviese distraído luchando con alguno de sus camaradas y darle muerte de manera rápida; no era una manera muy honorable de hacer las cosas, pero si era por el bien de la causa, estaba justificado. Solo un poco más y lo lograría; solo un poco más, .......... un poco más .........

Kamatari volteó presintiendo algo malo, y entonces vio a aquél joven acercarse a su adorado koibito con la espada en la mano y sus intenciones pintadas en el rostro; y sin pensarlo dos veces y con un certero golpe de su arma mató rápidamente a su oponente de turno y se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se desarrollaba aquella escena; pero por más que corriese con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que jamás llegaría a tiempo para impedir que aquella desgracia ocurriese, y mientras pensaba esto grito el nombre de su amado de manera desgarradora, presintiendo el fin de su propia vida si aquello llegase a ocurrir; y fue en ese preciso momento en el que otro grito se dejó escuchar mientras que el suelo entre su amante y el soldado rebelde se partía en dos, haciendo que cada quien cayese violentamente hacia uno y otro lado de los extremos del lugar.

"Hitenmitsuryugiryuu ¡Doryusen!" fue el grito que se escuchó llenar el ambiente, a la vez que una gran sombra apareció de la nada y dejó a más de 50 hombres del grupo rebelde reducidos en pocos momentos a la nada. Era el maestro Hiko Seijuro, quien se había aparecido como un milagro en aquellos momentos y había cambiado la balanza de aquel encuentro al lado favorable para el grupo del gobierno Meiji en tan solo unos instantes gracias al uso de su técnica del ataque del dragón de tierra. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el 13° maestro del Hitenmitsuryugiryuu se unió a la lucha de parte de la escuadra que luchaba en nombre del gobierno; y fue así como en otros pocos 10 minutos más, aproximadamente, el combate se dio por terminado, con la indiscutible victoria otorgada al gobierno Meiji; todos los rebeldes habían sido derrotados; casi 100 muertos y todos los demás capturados. En las filas policiacas se contó un total de 32 perdidas; pero gracias a la oportuna aparición de Hiko Seijuro, el nombre de Steven Wildfire no se contaba entre los decesos, y un lloroso y muy maltratado Kamatari dejó tirada su arma al dar fin el combate, para ir a abrazar a su pareja con el corazón en las manos, más de uno se conmovió ante la emotiva escena; pero en ese momento todos se quedaron expectantes, pues la puerta de madera que daba al recinto principal resonó y comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Cho y Soujiro levantaron sus espadas, estando así preparados para lo peor; Steven abrazó fuertemente a Kamatari pues no quería que este siguiese en la lucha debido a que un gran corte completamente cubierto de sangre se dejaba ver en su brazo derecho, y estaba seguro de que le había sido un gran esfuerzo el hecho de mantenerse en la lucha durante los últimos momentos que esta duró; el aire se cubrió de una sensación de pesar que aumentaba a medida que la puerta se iba abriendo, hasta que por fin esta terminó de abrirse completamente y una voz salió del interior del recinto...

SAITO: Muy bien todos; ¿qué rayos están mirando?, vengan aquí y comiencen a levantar a los prisioneros que están aquí adentro. Dejen de holgazanear si quieren recibir sus sueldos a fin de mes.

Desde el interior del recinto podía verse a Saito caminando holgadamente hacia el exterior, con un cigarrillo en la boca, y la espada en la mano izquierda; en tanto que Aoshi se acercaba por detrás con el jefe del bando enemigo inconsciente y sobre sus hombros; mientras que ambos caminaban de manera visiblemente lenta, estaban agotados; y ambos presentaban múltiples cortes en las ropas, las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre que aún emanaba de las heridas presentadas por ambos; cualquiera que no supiese algo de ellos se preguntaría de buena gana como era que ese par aún estaba de pie, se veían pero que un desastre ambulante.

Saito contempló el panorama con ojos desprovistos de toda emoción, cuando su mirada se clavó en el sujeto alto que estaba parado justo delante de él, y una ceja se le alzó de manera graciosa debajo del flequillo.

SAITO: Pero si es Kakunoshin Nitsu-san (es el nombre por el cual conocen a Hiko como maestro alfarero); ¿a que se debe el placer de su inesperada visita?.

SEIJURO: Fujita Gorou-san (nombre falso que utiliza Saito en la policía); así que usted es el responsable de todo este alboroto en medio del bosque, ne?; como no iba a venir si ni siquiera me dejan disfrutar de un buen trago de sake en paz.

Aoshi miró a Seijuro y sacó cuentas del lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento; y entonces llego a darse cuenta de que la casa de Hiko-san estaba....... ¡A más de hora y media de camino!; y no tardó mucho en hacérselo notar a su querido maestro; ante lo cual este último replico con algo de fastidio...

SEIJURO: Pues verás mi querido discípulo; cuando me dijiste que te ibas a tomar unos días del entrenamiento, decidí que yo también podía hacer lo mismo; y aunque mi casa no queda tan cerca de aquí, pues la de una buena amiga mía sí; y sucede que vine a pasar un buen momento junto a una buena compañía y un trago de sake; y supongo que no te tengo que explicar también que es lo que eso significa, neee?

El tono y actitud de Seijuro dejaron sin habla a Aoshi, quien tan solo respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza y decidió no intervenir más en el asunto, pues llegó a la conclusión de que eso no solo era lo más acertado, sino que además ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para contradecir a cualquiera que le dijera algo. 

SEIJURO: Bueno, creo que de todas maneras mi velada ya terminó de algún modo u otro; así que aunque como ya dije mi casa no está tan cerca; me dirigiré hacia ella, y si alguno de ustedes - dijo dirigiéndose a los 6 fatigados guerreros- desea alojarse esta noche en ella, pues será bienvenido.

Ante tal propuesta de parte de Hiko; Steven dijo rápidamente que tanto él como su Kamy estaba bien y que preferirían pasar la noche en el campamento; para dirigirse más descansados al Aoiya al día siguiente. Saito murmuró algo de hacer rápidamente el reporte para luego pasar una semana completa en casa con su familia, justo al abrigo de su cálido futón y entre los brazos de su Tokio; y con un graaan plato de soba caliente cada día, dijo que necesitaba descansar la mente de todo lo que le había sucedido; y tras estas palabras apuró a Cho a que lo siguiese, pues esa mismo noche regresaban al pueblo a comenzar a hacer el reporte; cosa que Cho aceptó de muy mala gana, pero sin ninguna otra salida. En tanto Aoshi se despidió del grupo, alegando que vería a los demás en el Aoiya al día siguiente; pues necesitaba volver cuanto antes al Aoiya sea como fuese; y por más que hubo protestas en cuanto a su decisión, nadie pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión, marchándose así con los deseos de todos de que no se desmayase a medio camino, pues más de uno dudaba que pudiese hacer el viaje completo en las condiciones tan deplorables en las cuales se encontraba. Por último quedaba el joven Soujiro, quien si aceptó de buena gana la invitación del maestro de quedarse a dormir en su casa, pero antes pidió un tiempo para ir a recoger sus cosas al campamento ¿, tras lo cual se despidió brevemente de Kamatari y Steven, confiándoles únicamente a ellos el hecho de que se iría de nuevo a seguir su camino como un rurouni, pidiéndoles de favor que no le dijeran nada a nadie sobre cuales eran sus planes; y tras una emotiva despedida entre los tres guerreros, Soujiro partió junto al maestro Seijuro con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras que hablaba amigablemente con este de quien sabe que temas.

KAMATARI: Me hubiese gustado poder hacerle una bonita fiesta de despedida, no sé; haber estado más tiempo con él. En definitiva voy a extrañar mucho a Soujiro-chan.

STEVEN: No te preocupes mi pastelito; te prometo que volveremos de nuevo a Japón algún día, en menos de tres años si es que logramos reunir lo suficiente con nuestro trabajo; y entonces podrás hacer una gran fiesta de reunión para todos los miembros de tu antiguo grupo.

KAMATARI(En deformet y con estrellitas en los ojos): ¿En serio?; ah!, Steven-koi; te quiero tanto; eres el hombre más maravilloso sobre toda la tierra, siempre estaré contigo y haré todo lo que tú me pidas porque te amo mucho.

STEVEN(poniendo su mejor carita de inocencia): ¿Tooooooooodooooo?

KAMATARI: Hai!. Ai shiteru Steven-koi.

STEVEN: Buuuuueeeeno; haber estamos en un campamento en medio del bosque nosotros dos solitos; y tenemos el resto de la noche. Que tal si me demuestras ahora que tanto me amas en verdad, my sexy little candy.

KAMATARI(poniendo una actitud casta y fingiendo vergüenza): Pero que cosas dices Steven-san; que vergüenza...

Pero la verdad es que Kamatari ya estaba desatando el nudo que sujetaba el abrigo de la vestimenta de su pareja, mientras que ambos se abrazaron en la oscuridad, y lo que paso esa noche; bueno eso ya es otra historia.

***************************

Aoshi se sentía cansado; había caminado ya por varias horas y las fuerzas comenzaron a faltarle; pero el deseo de ver de nuevo a Misao era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para mantenerlo caminando todavía un rato más, con eso bastaba.

De pronto unas luces se vieron a lo lejos; y comprendió que ya estaba cerca del pueblo, tan solo un esfuerzo más y habría llegado al Aoiya, y con eso al lado de Misao; él le había prometido volver en cuanto pudiera, y pensaba cumplir esa promesa aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en la vida.

Casi media hora después y se encontraba frente a las puertas del Aoiya; se sentía cansado y jadeaba por el esfuerzo hecho, pero eso ya no importaba mucho; dio unos cuantos paso más y de pronto tropezó con un barril de madera que se encontraba cercano, dándose como resultado una caída bastante estrepitosa por parte del líder de los Oniwabanshuu; y ese ruido, pensaba él, de seguro que había levantado a más de uno en la casa, por no decir a todos allí; y estaba en lo cierto, pues rápidamente y antes de que siquiera pudiese pararse para verse aunque sea un poco más presentable ante los ojos de los demás la puerta fue abierta; y Yuri encontró a Aoshi tirado en el suelo y con pocas probabilidades de volver a levantarse; pero para sorpresa de Aoshi, Yuri lo levantó casi enseguida mientras le murmuraba al oído.

YURI: Tranquilo Aoshi-sama; no le diré a nadie que lo encontré en el suelo; pero por favor siéntese aquí- dijo señalando uno de los barandales en los que Misao acostumbraba sentarse comúnmente- y trate de descansar un poco antes de volverse a levantar otra vez.

Con mucho cuidado Yuri depositó a Aoshi en el lugar señalado, y justo a tiempo pues fue justo en ese momento en el que el resto se apareció y se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado en el que Aoshi se encontraba, pues este era en verdad deplorable. La primera en correr como loca al lado de Aoshi fue Misao; quien le preguntó si se sentía bien; y luego, y sin prestar atención a Aoshi cuando este le dijo que podía caminar por si solo (si claro, como no -_-¡), lo ayudó a llegar a llegar a la sala de recepción, que era el lugar más cercano de todos.

MISAO: Bien; Yuri-san, ve a la cocina y calienta un poco de agua para hacer un té; tú Okon-san, ve con Yuri-san y trae agua fría en un recipiente para poder lavar las heridas de Aoshi-sama. Omatsu-san, tú me acompañas al cuarto de abarrotes para sacar las vendas y las medicinas que necesitemos. Ustedes tres- dijo refiriéndose a los tres que quedaban, osea Okina, Shiro y Kuro- se quedarán aquí cuidando a Aoshi-sama por un momento; muy bien, todos en marcha.

Tras un breve asentimiento de parte de todos, Misao se dirigió al lugar que se había destinado, seguida de Omatsu y de los dos cachorros que ahora seguían a Misao a todas partes, y que momentos antes habían estado jugando alrededor; y fue en ese momento donde a Okina se le ocurrió darle las últimas noticia a Aoshi.

OKINA: Oh!, Aoshi, muchacho; tengo algo muy importante que contarte... el día de hoy vino la hermosa Yumiko-dono a invitarnos a todos a su fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que no se te ocurra faltar.

AOSHI: No te preocupes Okina- dijo en un tono bastante cansado- no faltaré.

OKINA: Que bueno, que bueno; porque además tenemos algo muy importante que celebrar, y creo que ese será un buen lugar para hacerlo.

AOSHI: ¿Algo importante dices...?

OKINA: Hai, hai; sucede que dentro de poco tendremos boda aquí en el Aoiya.

*Boda*, pensó Aoshi de pronto bastante intranquilo; mientras que comenzaba a perder el color en el rostro.

AOSHI: ¿A que te refieres con eso Okina?

OKINA: Oh!, no te imaginas siquiera; pues sucede que por fin nuestra querida Misao-chan y Yuri-san formalizaron su relación; estoy seguro que pronto darán el gran paso.

Suficiente; Aoshi de pronto sintió que su vida acababa en aquél preciso momento; deseo que la tierra se lo tragase o que un rayo le cayese; incluso llegó a pasar por su mente que el suicidio no era un tan mal fin después de todo; cuando Shiro dijo algo que lo salvó de cometer una locura.

SHIRO: Pero Okina; no estamos aún seguros de eso, pues para ser una declaración se vio muy sospechosa; tal vez estamos sacando conjeturas apresuradas.

OKINA: Tonterías!; esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro y eso se puede notar a leguas; ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Aoshi-san?

Pero Aoshi ya no escuchaba más a Okina; las palabras de Okina y Shiro revoloteaban en sus cabeza de manera casi vertiginosa; tenía que averiguar cual era la verdad, y la verdad no podía ser la que Okina proponía; simplemente ... ¡¡¡NO PODIA SER!!!; y de pronto el piso debajo de él desapareció, así como todo el resto de cosas a su alrededor; y mientras que su mente se aferraba aún al pensamiento de que eso no podía ser verdad, una cada vez más creciente oscuridad comenzaba a envolverlo.

Okina ni siquiera pudo completar la frase que tenía en los labios, pues el cuerpo de Aoshi cayó de lleno encima suyo logrando este a las justas atraparlo antes de que cayese al suelo. Aoshi se había desmayado.

Fin del noveno capítulo

Notas de autor:

Un pequeño y revoltoso gatito corretea feliz por todos lados, hasta que se da cuenta de que un montón de ojos lo están viendo cada vez de manera más curiosa; entonces se detiene y grita emocionado:

-minimiau: SIIIIII!!!!!!!, VIVAAAAA!!!!; Ya llegaron, ya llegaron; seiya-nii, seiya-nii; ya llegaron.

Ante los gritos de su pequeño hermanito; un gatito de mala actitud, medio atigradito y con una bandana en la cabeza, sale al encuentro de los lectores y los mira a todos con el señito fruncido...

-seiyaneko(nota: seiya= guerrero): Konnichiwa minna; soy hermano de la misma camada que chibi; y ella no esta porque tuvo que irse a ver al matasanos ese del veterinario; así que las referencias de hoy las voy a dar yo.

Entonces otra voz se deja oír en el lugar...

-oujineko (nota: ouji= príncipe): ¿Y que te hace pensar que tu puedes dar un buen comentario de algo lo único que sabes hacer es tener guerras privadas con tu ovillo de lana?

Bueno, los comentarios de oujineko no son del todo agradables para seiyaneko, quien ya se le iba a tirar encima a este ante la aterrorizada mirada de minimiau, quien sabía muy bien que eso no era como cuando seiya-nii se le tiraba encima a él para darle un castigo de cosquillas a manera de suero de la verdad, o alguno de aquellos juegos. Pero en ese momento la voz de un tercer gatito se dejó escuchar...

-pironeko: Ya deja de armar alboroto ouji-kun; solo porque chibi-chan no te dejó a ti a cargo del asunto no tienes porque meter tu colita en esto.

-minimiau: piro-nii

Un gatito de pelaje rojizo se hizo presente, dando a entender que estaba de parte de su hermano seiyaneko allí presente.

-oujineko: Vaya, no tengo nada que hacer en un lugar como este; así que me voy.

Una vez que oujineko se retiro, pironeko se quedó por allí a observar mientras que seiyaneko se decidió a hacer la presentación.

-seiyaneko: Bueno; he de decir sobre todo que este capítulo me encantó; lleno de acción y emoción, me encantan los combates y por eso fui yo quien le dio una patita a chibi-chan para este capítulo en particular, y debo decir que fue todo un honor. Pero ahora pasaré a lo que mi hermana me encargó aquí de manera especial; vamos con el vocabulario de este capítulo, el cual no es muy largo debido a que hubo más acción que palabras.... ¡Justo como a mí me gusta!. Pasemos primero al inglés y luego al japonés:

-I love you to: Yo también te amo.

-Lucky kiss: Algo así como 'beso de la suerte'.

-Ai shiteru: Te amo.

-Hai: Si.

-Koi: Viene a ser loa palabra amor; pero aplicada a la persona, no al sentimiento; y en es caso de Steven-koi, viene a ser así como 'mi amor, Steven'.

-Koibito: Amante.

-Ne?: No?, cierto?, verdad?.

-Seppuku: Al igual que el harakiri, son rituales de suicidio, bastante practicados en Japón en épocas antiguas.

Bien; eso es todo por ahora; espero haber sido un buen anfitrión, y que les haya gustado el presente capítulo; tanto de parte mía como de mi hermana. Hasta la próxima.

seiyaneko =^.-=

Sugerencias o comentarios, escribir a chibineko_7@hotmail.com 

Próximo capítulo X: En medio de bailes y lágrimas


	10. capitulo 10

****

Título: Celoso ... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo X: En medio de bailes y lágrimas

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas yaoi (osea relación chico-chico); solo lo digo por si hay a quienes les moleste algo de esto; y aunque son escenas suaves, pues ya están advertidos.

Luego de que Aoshi despertara de su desmayo, pudo observar el preocupado rostro de Misao, justo delante de sí; y un fuerte deseo de pedirle casi de manera suplicante que desmintiera lo que Okina le había dicho se apoderó de él; pero inmediatamente después notó el rostro de Yuri, igualmente preocupado, y bastante cercano a Misao, y todo deseo de decir algo a persona alguna se esfumó, y su corazón se llenó de congoja; únicamente deseaba estar solo, pero no se atrevió a decirle esto a nadie; así que optó por quedarse quieto en su futón, respondiendo con monosílabos las preguntas que se le hiciesen, y sin lograr pegar los ojos ni un momento por el resto de la noche; dejando que los demás otorgaran su actitud a la fatiga y sin ninguna gana de desmentir estos pensamientos del resto de los Oniwabanshuu.

Al llegar la mañana Aoshi se levantó, resistiéndose a su gran deseo de quedarse en su futón, en parte porque no quería que nadie sospechase lo que estaba sintiendo; y en parte porque no quería ver el rostro de Misao triste y preocupado por su salud; ya tenía bastante con estar sufriendo él, como para además hacer sufrir a Misao por su culpa otra vez; pues estaba consciente de que Misao había llorado mucho por su culpa cuando se fue con sus hombres del Aoiya hacía ya tanto; así como cuando lo de Shishio, e incluso podía incluir un par de ocasiones más; no, ya era suficiente.

Casi una hora antes de media mañana; Kamatari y Steven volvieron al Aoiya de muy buen humor, a pesar de haber llevado casi todo el cargamento de regreso; aunque el rostro de Kamatari se oscureció un poco cuando le preguntaron el paradero del joven Soujiro, y Kamatari tuvo que decir con mucha tristeza que Soujiro había partido la noche anterior nuevamente, y que el momento en que lo vieron partir la noche anterior con Hiko-san era probablemente la última vez que lo verían de nuevo, o por lo menos en mucho tiempo más.

MISAO: Pero, ¿está bien seguro, Kamatari-san?; vaya, es una tristeza, hubiese querido decirle por lo menos que estaba invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yumiko-san que se celebrará en dos días; tal vez entonces se hubiese quedado.

KAMATARI(cambiando su humor por uno más alegre): ¿Una fiesta?, ¿en serio?. Uy!, eso suena muy emocionante. Seria bonito poder ir a esa fiesta.

MISAO: ¡Pero Kamatari-san, que cosas dice!; si usted y Steven-san también están invitados a la fiesta.

KAMATARI: Pero que lindo detalle, gracias. Espero que no te enojes mucho si declinamos la invitación, creo que no podremos ir.

MISAO: ¿Qué?. ¿Pero por que?

KAMATARI(apoyándose en el pecho de Steven mientras que este lo abraza por atrás): Es que Steven-san y yo partiremos esta misma tarde; ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.

TODOS(menos Aoshi, para variar): ¿Queeeeee?.

STEVEN: Así es, ya no podemos quedarnos más, pues de lo contrario no llegaremos para el inicio de clases; y es que después del barco que zarpa del puerto mañana por la mañana; el siguiente no parte hasta dentro de una semana. Es una pena, pero ya nos tenemos que ir, sorry.

Todos se sintieron muy tristes por esta última noticia, pero sabían muy bien que no podían hacer nada al respecto; así que las chicas ayudaron a la pareja a hacer sus equipajes, los cuales en realidad eran bastante pequeños, por no decir que cada uno llevaba solo lo justo; cuando de pronto Kamatari se acordó de que aún no había comprado presentes para sus dos mejores amigos, Matt-san y Kate-san; ni para sus 'cuñados' y 'suegros'; por lo que con un gritito se fue corriendo del lado de Steven, junto al que había estado al momento de acordarse de esto, dejándolo con un rostro de consternación increíble; y así se fue corriendo donde Misao a exponerle su problema, por lo que ella en un dos por tres organizó junto a Okon, Omatsu y Yuri(quien estaba en uno de sus días libres) una salida de recorrido por el mercado, donde además de ayudar a Kamatari a elegir sus obsequios, también aprovecharían para comprar los regalos que le darían a Yumiko en su celebración; por lo que el resto de la tarde se la pasaron de manera muy animada entre las tres chicas, Kamatari y Yuri, quien era el más afanoso en elegir el regalo adecuado para la dueña de la fiesta. Mientras tanto, en el Aoiya, ya que Steven no tenía mucho que hacer sin su pequeño dulcesito de fresa; decidió que pasarse el tiempo hablando con Aoshi sería una buena manera de pasar la tarde, por lo que se dirigió a su sala de meditación y la escena que allí encontró casi lo dejó en shock.

En vez de estar en su típica posición de loto, Aoshi estaba sentado, recostado contra la pared y con las piernas abrazadas contra su propio pecho; mientras que su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún punto contra el suelo, como si de alguna manera pudiese ver a través de él hasta los mismos abismos del infierno; que era el lugar en el cual sentía que su alma era torturada en esos momentos, he de agregar.

Steven se acercó lentamente hacia el y se arrodilló para estar con el rostro a la misma altura de la de él cuando llegó a su lado; pero Aoshi al parecer no lo notó, por lo menos hasta que sintió la mano de Steven en uno de sus hombros y de pronto levantó las vista hacia él; y Steven pudo notar sus ojos rojos, y en ellos la amenaza de varias lágrimas de salir hacia el exterior, pero aún no habían cumplido aquél objetivo y los ojos del joven líder brillaban de una manera infinitamente triste ante la vista del hombre que se encontraba ahora en frente suyo.

STEVEN: Mr. Aoshi..... ¿Qué le sucede?; necesita hablar con alguien creo yo, si usted lo desea, podría escucharlo.

Aoshi miró a Steven sin hacerle mucho caso a sus palabras, pero al final simplemente dijo..... "La he perdido", cosa que por cierto Steven no entendió muy bien, pero era fácil deducir de que el motivo de su pena se trataba de una chica. Por su lado Aoshi si sentía en realidad la necesidad de hablar con alguien con respecto a el problema que lo atormentaba, pero la única persona que cruzaba por su mente era Hiko-san, y la verdad era que no tenía muchos de cruzar el bosque para ir en su búsqueda, y tampoco lo hubiesen dejado ir en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, si tan solo para dirigirse de su habitación a su cuarto de meditación Misao había lanzado un grito al cielo, y tuvo que dejarse llevar por Kuro y Shiro hasta allí.... en fin, Steven no parecía ser tan mala opción en ese momento, y de todas maneras ya se iba no solo del Aoiya, sino de Japón en poco tiempo; ¿qué mal podría hacerle abrirse un poco hacia otra persona en un momento de necesidad?; así que entre palabras entrecortadas, pues estaba resistiendo al máximo las ganas de llorar; y después de casi hora y media, Aoshi terminó de desahogarse por completo, mientras que Steven lo había escuchado con toda la atención del mundo. Una vez que Aoshi terminó de hablar, esperó que simplemente Steven se parase y se fuese de allí, ya bastante agradecido estaba de que le hubiese escuchado todos sus estúpidos problemas, y no esperaba que hiciera nada más por él. Pero Steven al parecer no pensaba lo mismo, y no se movió de allí como pensaba Aoshi que haría; sino que se acomodó un poco mejor, acomodó su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos mientras que sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas, ya que estaba con las piernas cruzadas; y luego de un momento de pensar bien las cosas se decidió a hablarle a Aoshi con una seriedad que hasta ese momento Aoshi no había observado en aquél singular personaje hasta ese momento.

STEVEN: Escúcheme Mr. Aoshi; usted a avanzado mucho en su pelea, y si declina ahora en realidad habrá perdido todo por lo que ha luchado; porque hasta donde yo lo veo, usted todavía tiene una gran posibilidad de obtener el amor de esa jovencita. Escúcheme porque yo se de lo que estoy hablándole, yo mismo tuve que luchar mucho para conseguir el amor de Kamatari, y lo mío no fue algo tan simple ni dulce como lo que usted siente, porque créame que cuando le digo que su caso no es tan grave es por que no lo es; si me hubiese rendido cada vez que Kamatari me gritaba que me largase de su lado, y me decía que ya no me quería ver más, o me gritaba en mi cara todas mis faltas para con él; yo no estaría en este lugar viéndolo a la cara como lo estoy haciendo ahora. No importa de que manera, uno debe de luchar por lo que siente, y más si ese sentimiento es amor; y hasta que la última palabra este dicha; nada está decidido. No puede dejarse llevar por lo que una tercera persona dijo o dejó de decir; hasta que no salga de los labios de ella misma que no quiere su amor, o que es al otro joven a quien ama; luche con todas sus fuerzas, no se rinda ante esto si es como usted mismo me demostró ayer, un guerrero; pues no sería digno de usted.

Aoshi miró un poco sorprendido a Steven, pues no creyó jamás que ese hombre pudiera decirle cosas a las cuales le encontraría tanto sentido en un momento como ese; y tras una toma prolongada de aire, Aoshi agradeció a Steven por todo y trató de pararse, pero no le era fácil después de todas las heridas recibidas durante el combate; así que con una sonrisa, Steven ayudó a Aoshi a incorporarse lentamente, y luego los dos salieron en silencio hacia el exterior de la sala de meditación (la cual por cierto esta en un templo cercano al Aoiya); y muy lentamente, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa en silencio, pero en el corazón de Aoshi una pequeña esperanza renacía gracias a las palabras dichas por Steven momentos atrás.

*************************

Los obsequios que había comprado Kamatari ya estaban envueltos y bien guardados en una maletita extra que compró en el mercado, y ya todo estaba listo para la partida de la singular pareja que se había hospedado por un período tan corto de tiempo en el Aoiya.

Justo unos momentos antes de que la pareja partiera del lugar en busca de transporte para poder llegar al puerto justo para la salida del barco; una carreta llegó a las puertas del Aoiya, y de esta se pudo ver bajar a Cho justo en el momento que terminara de parquearse a la entrada del lugar.

CHO: Bueno, veo que llegué justo a tiempo. El jefe me dijo que les proporcionara una carroza y que me despidiera de ustedes en su nombre.

Kamatari y Steven se miraron el uno al otro, y luego a Cho.

STEVEN: Acaso Mr. Saito se encuentra enfermo.

CHO: No. Simplemente no vino porque se tomo su semana de vacaciones apenas terminó el informe del caso, y no creo que nadie logre moverlo de su casa durante la próxima semana ni aunque le mundo se esté acabando. Es la primera vez que veo que se tome un tiempo para él antes que para el trabajo. Es increíble.

Luego de unos momentos más de despedidas de todos para con la pareja, estos tomaron el transporte que los llevaría hacia su último destino en aquel país durante esa visita en particular; no sin antes un último adiós por parte del coleccionista de espadas para con la pareja.

CHO: Hey!; ya pues no te olvides de por lo menos escribir una vez Kamatari, mira que sabes donde trabajo. 

KAMATARI: De acuerdo Cho, en realidad me encanta la idea de tener a alguien a quien escribirle por estos lugares.

Ante la última frase dicha por Kamatari, Misao se adelanta y expresa que en ese caso ella también estará esperando por lo menos una carta suya, pues le encantaría saber algo de su amigo en el futuro; a lo que Kamatari encantado acepta gustoso el tener tantas personas a quien escribir en su país natal. Luego de esto una vez más el coleccionista de espadas vuelve a hablar, pero esta vez y de manera sorprendente se dirige hacia el joven occidental que se encuentra al lado de Kamatari.

CHO: Bueno, Steven-san; no lo conozco mucho pero ya me di cuenta que quiere mucho a Kamatari; pero pobre de usted si me entero que llega a hacer llorar al rarito este; mire que teniendo en cuenta que ambos estuvimos juntos en el Juppon Gatana, podría decirse que somos familia, así que ya sabe que él tiene alguien que lo defienda.

Ante semejantes palabras, más de uno se sorprendió sobre manera, pero por su parte Kamatari se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, terminando así por dar un último gran abrazo a Cho, quien hizo como si quisiera quitarse a Kamatari de encima, pero luego él también respondió al abrazo, y tras un último deseo de que se cuidasen mucho y un último adiós por parte de todos, la pareja se metió a la carroza y luego de que el chofer de esta indicara a los corceles que era hora de partir; Cho se retiró discretamente por un lado y se fue con rumbo a la comandancia de policía.

Por su parte la pareja que estaba en la carroza comenzó a recordar todo lo pasado en los últimos días.

KAMATARI: Vaya que pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo; aún no puedo creer que al irme por segunda vez del país me lleve conmigo tantos recuerdos hermosos de personas que me quieren y a quienes quiero, y sobre todo - y entonces miró a Steven de manera profunda- junto a ti.

Ante tales palabras Steven abrazó a su pareja con emoción; y luego de unos momentos dijo.

STEVEN: En serio crees que me veo más sexy vestido con un gi.

KAMATARI(muy pícaramente): Hai, lástima que no nos alcanzara el dinero para comprarte uno.

STEVEN: Pues, recuerdas el gi que use para la batalla; sucede que estaba en tan malas condiciones que ofrecí pagar por él a tus amigos; pero ellos dijeron que no era necesario y ...... encima de todo..... me lo re-la-ga-ron. ¿Crees que podremos darle buen uso cuando lleguemos a casa.

Steven miró de manera pícara a Kamatari mientras decía esto, y luego frotó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su prometido y le dio un besito; pero entonces pudo notar que algo de tristeza se pintaba en el rostro de Kamatari.

STEVEN: What's the matter, honey?

Kamatari miró a Steven y no pudo dejar de decir.

KAMATARI: Es que.... quisiera poder haber visto por lo menos una vez más a Soujiro-chan; en realidad lo voy a extrañar mucho, y lo peor es que no se si volveré a saber alguna vez de él otra vez.

Entonces el ruido de algo golpeando una de las puertas de la carroza se dejó oír; y movido por la curiosidad, Kamatari abrió la puerta donde se oyó el ruido y casi al extremo de esta vio un puñal clavado con un papelito atado a la empuñadura; y luego al volver la vista sobre el camino que habían pasado pudo ver la figura sonriente de Soujiro despidiéndose con una mano, para luego desaparecer entre la maleza del bosque que estaba alrededor. Al volver a su asiento leyó el pequeño mensaje que le había mandado su amigo en voz alta para que Steven también se enterara de lo que decía, y esto fue lo que leyó:

"Espero que tengas un muy buen viaje de retorno a América. Con suerte nos volvemos a ver alguna vez cuando vuelvas por aquí. Solo por si acaso te dejo al reverso la dirección de una casa por la que paso cada 3 a 4 meses, por lo que si quieres podemos mantenernos así en contacto.

Dale mis saludos a Steven-san, y dile que fue un placer conocerlo."

Seta Soujiro

Emocionado por lo que acababa de sucerderle, Kamatari se dejó envolver entre los brazos de Steven, mientras que en su mente se tejía ya un cronograma perfecto para darse tiempo de ir a echar las cartas al correo de la ciudad donde estaba estudiando, los días domingo, y pensaba que clase de cosas podía escribir llegado el momento. Con estos felices pensamientos en la mente de su ocupante, la carroza se fue alejando cada vez más hasta perderse en el horizonte.

**************************

Al día siguiente la actividad en el Aoiya era tan vivaz como siempre; la comitiva de ese día ya había vuelto de hacer las compras en el mercado y la comida que se serviría en el menú ya estaba siendo preparada. El lugar ya había sido limpiado, los cachorros ya habían sido alimentados, y Aoshi había partido, a pesar del sin número de protestas, hacia la casa de Hiko-san para continuar con aquél misterioso entrenamiento. Solo faltaba un día para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yumiko-san.

SEIJURO: Bueno, bueno; por lo menos eres un alumno aplicado. No muchos hubieran asistido en las lamentables condiciones en las que te encuentras; pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me has contado no te culpo. Estas en un punto crítico de la lucha, que bueno que no te hayas desanimado ante el panorama que se presenta ahora frente a ti. Estas mostrando una gran fuerza en todo este asunto.

Aoshi no dijo nada al respecto de lo que Seijuro estaba diciendo; pero tampoco mencionó la conversación que había tenido con Steven, eso era algo que deseaba guardar para sí mismo. Mientras tanto, Seijuro a quien le daba lo mismo que Aoshi le respondiera o no, continuo impartiendo la 'clase' de ese día.

SEIJURO: Bien, tenemos un evento importante el día de mañana; una fiesta. Si hay algo que debo decir acerca del padre de Yumiko es que le gusta que su pequeña lo tenga todo; por lo que la fiesta de mañana será bastante suntuosa y habrá de todo, pero lo que más nos interesa a nosotros es que habrá una actividad en especial: "BAILE"; y ese es el tema al que nos referiremos el día de hoy; por lo que te haré una pregunta que supongo que ya puedes imaginar..... ¿Sabe bailar Shinomori-san?

Ante semejante pregunta Aoshi bajó la vista avergonzado; toda su vida había practicado para luchar, y era en realidad bastante hábil para muchos ejercicios físicos; pero jamás se había preocupado por aprender algo como bailar; y con un leve movimiento de cabeza Aoshi negó la pregunta que se le había formulado. Con un suspiro de resignación, Seijuro miró al cielo y luego continuo con su clase pues ya esperaba esta respuesta.

SEIJURO: Bien, bien; dividiremos la clase de hoy en dos parte: Bailes tradicionales japoneses, y ese baile occidental que tanto se practica últimamente, el vals.

Y acto seguido se levantó y le dijo a Aoshi que se levantara también.

SEIJURO: Comencemos por lo nuestro; primero los movimientos fundamentales, luego yo guío y por último usted guía. Lo mismo luego para aprender el vals. Creo que nos pasaremos aquí el resto del día. ¿Listo?

Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas Aoshi asintió a la pregunta de Hiko-san; y luego de esto la clase comenzó; y tal y como Seijuro lo predijo, Aoshi no volvió al Aoiya hasta bien entrada la noche; y tan cansado que lo único que se limitó a hacer fue ir de frente para su habitación, donde cayó de largo sobre su futón y se quedó profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Por su parte en el Aoiya, luego de haber realizado todas las actividades de ese día; el grupo completo se dedicó a buscar el atuendo correcto para la celebración del día siguiente; y luego de haberlo preparado todo, y en vista de que Aoshi no llegaba aún y no daba señales de volver muy temprano que digamos, entre Misao y Yuri fueron a su habitación, y rebuscando juntos entre la ropa del líder Oniwabanshuu escogieron un gi que les pareció el adecuado, y lo dejaron muy delicadamente sobre una manta y enrollado en el suelo, listo para ser usado al día siguiente.

****************************

A la tarde del día siguiente, todos se estaban preparando para la fiesta a la que habían sido invitados; cada quien estaba elegantemente vestido, incluso Aoshi, quien con sorpresa había encontrado uno de sus trajes elegantes listo para ser usado ese día, pero no hizo mayores preguntas acerca de quien lo había dejado allí, pues esperaba y quería creer que había sido Misao, quien se preocupaba por el una vez más, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente tantas otras veces.

Habían contratado una carroza para que los llevase hasta la casa de Yumiko, y esta acababa de llegar justo unos instantes después de que todos estuvieron listos; así que todos subieron, y paradójicamente Misao quedó sentada exactamente entre Yuri y Aoshi, para completa incomodidad de este último; aunque algo en él estaba dándose cuenta que Yuri no era tan mala persona, aunque la mayor parte de él se negaba a dar un sí completo a este pensamiento.

Luego de casi 20 minutos de marcha lenta en la carroza, llegaron a las puertas de una casa casi tan grande como el Aoiya, y elegantemente decorada con lindas lamparas pintadas a mano de manera exquisita, pequeños colgantes de todas formas y colores, y un gran jardín en cuyo centro podía observarse un imponente árbol de sakura, rodeado de hermosas flores blancas, rojas y naranjas; y una pequeña y hermosa lagunita atravesada por un elegante puentecito decorado con aves de brillantes colores pintados en los barandales; mientras que en la lagunita se podía observar peces de todos tamaños y colores nadando, gracias a un par de lamparas dispuestas en lindos postecitos de madera a uno y otro extremo de la lagunita; en fin, un pequeño paraíso.

Luego de admirar aquello; el grupo fue guiado hacia el interior de la casa, donde fueron recibidos por la misma Yumiko y su padre, el cual era un hombre algo entrado en años, y con un rostro muy bondadoso que dejaba sentir una gran calidez a aquellos que lo conociesen. Por su parte Yumiko estaba elegantemente vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco, con flores rojas y azules bordadas con hilos de seda, y en el cabello podía verse un hermoso adorno de plata, que resaltaba de manera excepcional contra el cabello negro de la joven. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la belleza de la joven, pero el que casi se queda mudo de asombro fue Yuri, quien por un momento pudo jurar que estaba observando a un ángel que había bajado del mismo cielo justo delante de sus ojos; y fue Misao, quien con un ligero golpecito que nadie notó logró sacarlo de su ensueño justo a tiempo para que respondiera al saludo que le hacían la joven y su padre.

Momentos después todos pasaron hacia el interior, hacia el salón principal y pudieron observar una gran cantidad de personas que habían asistido; todos igual elegantemente vestidos. Y fue allí, que en medio de toda esa gente pudieron observar un rostro conocido, el cual les fue difícil reconocer en un primer momento debido a que no llevaba su usual gran capa consigo. De manera alegre y con una copa de sake en la mano, Hiko Seijuro se acercó al grupo de recién llegados; vestía un gi marrón oscuro, con bordes mostaza en el cuello y las mangas; y más de una chica en el salón ya se encontraba babeando por ese apuesto maestro desde hacía buen rato.

SEIJURO: Bien, veo que por fin llegan; comenzaba a pensar que se habían perdido en el camino o algo parecido.

Luego del comentario, Okon y Omatsu tomaron sus lugares de siempre a uno y otro lado del apuesto maestro, mientras que este charlaba de manera casual con Okina y Aoshi; mientras tanto, Shiro y Kuro decidieron explorar los terrenos inexplorados, osea se fueron a conocer a todas las lindas amigas de Yumiko; y por último, Misao y Yuri se alejaron un poquito de todos y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

YURI: Demo, Misao-dono; yo no creo ser capaz de lograrlo. Ya vio todo esto, no soy nadie para ella; jamás lograré estar a su altura; no tengo nada que ofrecerle.- terminó diciendo tristemente y sin ninguna esperanza en el corazón.

MISAO: ¡Que vergüenza Yuri-san!; ¿como es posible que piense eso luego de todo lo que me dijo el otro día?, no va a echar por tierra todo lo que con tanto trabajo nos costó planear; y por último créame que no tiene nada que perder; vamos, recuerde que lo haremos tal y como lo practicamos, y así usted tendrá una oportunidad de hablar con Yumiko-san. ¡Así que no la desperdicie!

Luego de esto, Misao se alejó de Yuri y se fue a hablar con Yumiko; mientras que Yuri la observaba con una mezcla de terror y felicidad pintada en el rostro; y luego de un momento, Yuri pudo ver como Yumiko se dirigió hacia otro lugar, seguida por Misao, quien le hizo la señal pactada a Yuri, quien luego de tragarse todos sus temores, respiró hondo y se dirigió, bastante tambaleante, hacia donde se habían encaminado en un principio las dos jóvenes, mientras que en su mente el pensamiento *Vale todo*, era repetido de manera insistente una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, luego de haber llegado a un punto en el corredor en el que no había nadie, Yumiko se detuvo y preguntó...

YUMIKO: Qué era eso tan importante de lo que quería que habláramos Misao-dono.

Misao algo nerviosa miró para atrás hasta que por fin vio la sombra de Yuri, y entonces diciendo que se había olvidado algo le pidió a Yumiko que la aguardara allí un ratito y se fue; y entonces para sorpresa de Yumiko, Yuri se le presentó delante y le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Cuando Misao volvió al salón, comenzaron a tocar un vals de esos que de los tanto había escuchado, y le pareció una música sumamente bella; y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Okina y los demás, iba soñando con que Aoshi la sacara a bailar.

Momentos antes; Seijuro había logrado liberarse del abrazo de las jóvenes ninjas por un momento y llevando a Aoshi hacia un rincón le había dicho...

SEIJURO: Vamos, no me maté durante todo un día enseñándote a bailar para que al final te quedaras parado como un poste en medio del lugar. Haz que tu maestro se sienta orgulloso de ti, vamos!.

Y entonces Aoshi buscó con la mirada a Misao, pero no la vio, y fue en ese momento en el que comenzaron a tocar esa música de vals y la vio entrar por un costado del salón y poner una cara de ensoñación al escuchar la música. Un momento después Misao se acercó al grupo y dijo que era una música muy bella, y que le encantaría bailarla por lo menos una vez, y ante el asombro de todos los Oniwabanshuu, y la satisfacción de Seijuro; Misao escuchó una de las frases que nunca olvidaría que habían salido de los labios de Aoshi.

AOSHI: ¿Quieres bailar Misao?

Como en medio de un sueño maravilloso, Misao aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero entonces recordó que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se bailaba; y luego se preguntó donde había aprendido Aoshi-sama a bailar vals, cuando estaba segura de que ni en los bailes de las ferias lo había visto participar. Por su lado Aoshi le dijo que no importaba que no supiera bailar, que tan solo se dejara llevar, y tomándola de una mano la llevó a la pista de baile; y a pesar de todos los pisotones de parte de Misao, y del hecho de que él fuese mucho más alto que ella; ambos pasaron uno de los mejores momentos de su vida durante los breves minutos que duró la música; y Misao no pudo resistirse a la tentación de preguntarle a su Aoshi-sama donde había aprendido a bailar así.

AOSHI: Un buen guerrero debe estar preparado para todo.

Fue todo lo que Misao obtuvo por respuesta, pero no le dio gran importancia porque la verdad era que se sentía en el mismo cielo.

Una vez que hubo terminado la música, Aoshi pensó pedirle a Misao una siguiente pieza, pero entonces vio a Misao mirando hacia algún lugar, y al dirigir su vista hacia donde Misao estaba viendo pudo ver que se encontraba Yuri; y luego Misao se alejó de él diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, dejando a Aoshi con el corazón lleno de temor.

Una vez que Misao alcanzó a Yuri, esta le preguntó que tal le había ido y que donde se encontraba Yumiko-san; pero por toda respuesta un MUY sonrojado y eufórico Yuri le dijo que por favor lo acompañase a algún lugar pues necesitaba contarle algo con urgencia; y justo cuando se iban por otro lado vio ingresar al salón a una también muy sonrojada Yumiko.

Aoshi dudó varios minutos en seguir a aquella pareja, pero tenía que asegurarse de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, y terminó por seguir de manera cautelosa el camino que había tomado ese par.

Por su parte, Misao y Yuri llegaron a un lugar solitario y allí Misao le preguntó emocionada a Yuri si se lo había dicho a Yumiko; a lo que Yuri dijo que sí, y que ella sentía lo mismo que él; pero justo cuando Misao estaba a punto de celebrar diciéndole que ahora venía la segunda parte del asunto y todo eso; Yuri la detuvo en su alocada carrera de palabras diciendo que aún había algo más.

MISAO: ¿Algo más?, no entiendo a que se refiere Yuri-san.

YURI: Es que me emocioné tanto, que sin querer le pedí que se casara conmigo.

MISAO: ¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUEEEEEEEE?

YURI: Fue algo que me salió del corazón Misao-dono, no lo pude evitar.

MISAO: ¿YYYYY?

YURI: Pues..... que...... ella..... dijo...... que...... hmmm, sí.

MISAO(ultraemocionada): Yuri-san!!!!!. No puedo creerlo, definitivamente el habernos enamorado fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.- tras lo cual abrazó efusivamente a su amigo.

Y fue exactamente para escuchar la última parte de esta frase que Aoshi llegó y vio a los dos jóvenes abrazados 'El habernos enamorado fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado'. Ese momento fue el peor de la vida del joven guerrero; sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba, que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Ahora sí, su mundo se había acabado; y ese sueño en el que se vio envuelto minutos antes mientras bailaba junto a la mujer a la que amaba, se había vuelto una horrible pesadilla. Sin poder soportarlo más, dio media vuelta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron tras el impacto de ese golpe y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el salón donde se encontraba el resto de los invitados; y no se dio cuenta que poco después de que él llegó al salón, la pareja de jóvenes llegó detrás de él.

YURI: Misao-dono; ¿Qué le sucede a Aoshi-sama?, mire parece como muy pálido.

MISAO(comenzando a preocuparse): Cierto; vamos a preguntarle que es lo que le pasa.

Y fue así que los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia Aoshi; pero este, al verlos tan cerca se dio cuenta de que no podría enfrentarlos, y se dirigió hacia una de las salidas que daban a un corredor, esperando de alguna manera encontrar un lugar donde quedarse hasta que toda esa horrible noche llegara a su fin. La pareja notó este extraño comportamiento y se decidió más que nunca seguirlo; pero una voz los detuvo, mientras que alguien pedía a uno de los dos que se detuviese pues tenía algo que hablarle de manera urgente.

****************************

Aoshi caminó lo más aprisa que pudo por aquél largo corredor, sin darse cuenta que una sombra iba tras él, pisándole los talones. Pronto encontró una habitación vacía, donde no había nada más que un par de banquitos, una mesita baja, y nada más.

Aoshi se metió en aquella habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas en ella, como si no supiera por donde ir, sin darse cuenta que aquella sombra lo estaba observando en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Por último se paró en medio de la habitación y apretó los puños, mientras sofocaba un grito desesperado que amenazaba salir de su garganta, al igual que un torrente de lágrimas en sus ojos.

AOSHI: Bien; ya lo decidí, me iré mañana mismo del Aoiya; si ella es más feliz con Yuri-san, pues yo no soy quien para impedir su felicidad. 

Bueno, esto lo dijo lo más calmado que pudo y en voz baja; pero entonces su ira estalló y comenzó a gritar, aunque estaba tan lejos del salón principal, y allí había tanto ruido; que nadie, excepto la persona que lo había seguido, podía escucharlo.

AOSHI: ¡POR QUÉ!. ¡POR QUE SE TUVO QUE ENAMORAR DE YURI-SAN!. Justo ahora cuando daría mi vida entera porque ella siguiera queriéndome como más de uno me lo ha dicho hasta hace poco. Misao, mi querida Misao; nunca más volveré a ver tu hermoso rostro..... nunca más volveré a interferir en tu vida. Misao.......

Y tras terminar de sacar toda su frustración, caminó sin rumbo por la habitación, como buscando una salida hacia algún lugar donde lograra olvidar sus penas; y mientras tanto, dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Fin del décimo capítulo

Notas de autor:

Bueno, bueno; que puedo decir excepto que este es uno de los capítulos más cebolleros de este fic, por no decir el más cebollero.

La gente se fue, cada quien por su camino, más de uno a encontrado la felicidad; pero al parecer una gran decisión ha sido tomada por el líder de los Oniwabanshuu luego de estar oyendo cosas que no debía. ¿Ven como no es bueno meter los bigotes en donde no se debe?. Ay, Aoshi; Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi; que más puedo decir excepto ........ Ay, Aoshi.

Bueno; antes de pasar al vocabulario de este capítulo quiero decirles que no se pierdan el desenlace de este fic en el siguiente y último capítulo; veremos entonces que es lo que pasa con todo este enredo al fin de cuentas, y no se olviden de mandar sus sugerencias y comentarios a chibineko_7@hotmail.com.

Un bechito felino a todos

chibineko =^.^=

-Honey: Miel; aunque en este caso puede ser utilizado como un adjetivo cariñoso, algo como mielesito o dulcesito.

-Sorry: Lo siento, perdón.

-What's the Matter: ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Demo: Pero

-Hai: Si

-Sakura: Árbol de cerezo.

Siguiente capítulo XI: La declaración.


	11. capitulo 11

****

Título: Celoso.... ¿Yo?

Autor: chibineko

Capítulo XI: La declaración

Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Aoshi, mientras este seguía con los puños fuertemente apretados, tanto que las marcas que estaban dejando sus uñas pronto se convertirían en pequeñas heridas de seguir en ese estado.

El personaje que observaba desde la puerta de la habitación sintió que su corazón se partía ante semejante escena, después de todo aquello era culpa suya; pero por otro lado....

?????: Por favor, ya no llore más .... Aoshi-sama.

*Esa voz, no puede ser*

Aoshi se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Misao parada justo al frente de marco de la puerta, apenas en la entrada de la habitación; y ella lo observaba con aquellos ojos que lo hechizaban, unos ojos muy tristes en ese momento. Ella lo había visto, lo había escuchado todo; de eso no tenía ninguna duda, y en ese momento se sintió aún más miserable de lo que se había sentido momentos antes, justo cuando creía que eso era imposible....

Misao comenzó a caminar hacia él, de manera lenta pero segura; y se detuvo justo a un par de pasos de su persona; Aoshi deseaba huir, irse lejos de allí, esperaba que la tierra se lo tragara si fuese posible; pero sabía que nada de eso sucedería, sobretodo porque su propio ser no le respondía.

AOSHI: Yo....

Trató de hablar pero le fue imposible, le era imposible hasta pensar con claridad en ese momento, solo se limito a bajar la cabeza, desviar su mirada de ella; sobre todo ahora que ya le era imposible el siquiera mirarla, pues ya nunca sería suya, ahora era de Yuri, él le había ganado, ahora todo estaba perdido.

MISAO: Espero que disculpe mi interrupción Aoshi-sama, pero lo vi salir, y tengo algo que pedirle; es de parte de Yuri.

*¡Oh Kamisama!, ¿Es que acaso ella no tendría ninguna piedad con él?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quería destrozarlo de esta manera?*

MISAO: Verá.... es que Yuri necesita un padrino para la boda, y ambos pensamos que usted sería el más apropiado.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BODA!!!!!!!!!!!, Aoshi sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, estaba a punto de desfallecer, mordió su labio inferior y se trago como pudo todos los gritos de dolor y agonía que en ese momento acudían a su garganta como una jauría enloquecida; Aoshi simplemente asintió deseando por todo lo más sagrado que con eso ella se fuera, para así poder desahogar su dolor.

MISAO: Domo Aoshi-sama, se que Yuri-san y Yumiko-san estarán muy felices por esto.

*¿¿¿Yumiko???*; Aoshi de pronto miro a Misao pues no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver ella en este asunto; y descubrió que Misao lo miraba de una manera extraña, diferente... lo miraba no como la niña de siempre; lo miraba como .... como .... como una mujer?. 

MISAO: Grandísimo baka, ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que alguna vez podría enamorarme de alguien más aparte de ti?....

Misao hablaba en un tono bastante calmado; cosa rara en ella, y Aoshi la miraba como si ella saliera de un sueño, y entonces la vio llorar, y quiso consolarla, pero algo se lo impedía; aún no podía moverse, aún estaba petrificado en su sitio.

MISAO: ... es que acaso no llevo años demostrándote que yo solo te quiero a ti?, es que no te has dado cuenta?.

AOSHI: Gomen......

¡¡Era todo lo que podía decirle!!, ¡Perdón!, ¡¿Por qué se le trababan las palabras de esa manera?!, si ella estaba allí, abriendo su corazón, porque no podía.... declararse?, ¡Claro, la declaración!, la había practicado hasta el cansancio, ¿o no?, con floreros, jarras, escobas, su taza de té, su gabardina .... incluso se le había declarado a Hiko-san!, entonces que le impedía hacerlo ahora.

Aoshi trato de hablar, ordenar sus palabras, darles un significado, hacerlas salir de sus labios para ella; pero todo lo que lograba decir eran incoherencias, nada que tuviese mucho sentido.

AOSHI: Yooo..., bueno tú, no espera yo y tú; entonces.... ah!, chotto kudassai, lo que quiero decir es que.... este. Arghh!

Aoshi cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared; tal vez si respiraba hondo, entonces....

En ese momento una cálida mano se posó sobre su mejilla, contacto ante el cual abrió los ojos como por un acto reflejo, solo para ver a Misao frente a él.

Misao por su parte había colocado un banquillo justo frente a Aoshi y se había subido sobre él (sino, no hubiese alcanzado su mejilla), para luego acercarse y poder secar las lágrimas que aún se asomaban en los hermosos ojos azules de Aoshi (kawaaaaaaiiiiiii =^.~=), nunca había visto lagrimas en esos ojos y no le agradaba en lo absoluto ver lagrimas en ellos ahora.

Aoshi simplemente se dejo llevar por ese toque, no se movió en lo absoluto y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería disfrutar cada instante.

MISAO(en un tono muy quedo): Baka.

Aoshi volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró; quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba; pero una vez más eso estaba fuera de sus limites; era como si hubiese un seguro que le impedía tirar del gatillo.

Entonces Misao sonrió, fue una sonrisa cristalina, la más hermosa sonrisa que Aoshi hubiese escuchado nunca.

MISAO: Bueno señor Shinomori, es obvio que usted no dirá ni una sola palabra respecto a esto, ne?

Aoshi abrió entonces la boca para decir, o tratar de decir algo; pero un dedo de Misao sobre sus labios terminó por silenciarlo.

MISAO(adquiriendo un tono burlesco y juguetón): Pues no importa, pues yo ya me había preparado para este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo; así que tan solo diré esto una vez y quiero que me preste mucha atención. - pensando - *Todo vale *- hablando de nuevo- Yo, señor Shinomori estoy muy, pero muuuuyyyy enamorada de usted; y por lo tanto quiero que me responda a la siguiente pregunta: **Me haría usted, Shinomori Aoshi, líder de los Oniwuabanshuu; el honor de ser mi esposo.**

Aún cuando el tono de voz de Misao era bastante burlesco, sus ojos demostraron una seriedad única, en especial en esta última frase.

Aoshi parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. *Hey!, ¿que no era ese su parlamento?*, entonces una ligera sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios *Kami-sama, si Hiko-san descubría lo que acababa de pasar, lo mataría*, la sonrisa fue haciéndose poco a poco mayor; *Había practicado durante semanas, solo para que ella al final la propuesta viniese de ella*. Pronto una ligera risa comenzó a fluir de su boca *De haberlo sabido se habría ahorrado problemas, y simplemente hubiese practicado para decir.....*

AOSHI: Hai, yo te acepto .................. Misao-chan.

Misao se abalanzo entonces sobre el cuello de Aoshi con un gran abrazo, y por fin Aoshi se animó a decir aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado.

AOSHI: Ai shiteru, Misao-chan.

Misao miró a Aoshi con ojo brillantes de alegría, casi no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando en realidad; pero una pregunta de Aoshi la sacó de su nubecita.

AOSHI: Gomen, demo... ¿Cómo esta eso de que Yuri-san y Yumiko-san se casan?

MISAO(algo sonrojada): ¿¿¿Qué???, ¿no se había dado cuenta?, pero si fue obvio desde el primer momento en que esos dos se miraron; fue _amor a primera vista_ como dicen por allí; cualquiera diría que cuando Hiko-san los presento el uno al otro ya sabía de antemano que esos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos; pero eso es imposible, ne?

Aoshi miró a algún punto en el espacio, mientras una pequeña gotita comenzaba a aparecer en su cabeza *Imposible, neeeeee?*, y un muy largo suspiro salió de sus labios...

MISAO(quien aún seguía abrazada a Aoshi sobre su banquillo): ¡Hey!, ¿Te encuentras bien?

AOSHI(parpadeando al salir de sus pensamientos): Ha- hai, estoy bien; solo que recordé algo... sin importancia, nada que merezca la pena ser mencionado.- termino de decir mientras asentía con la cabeza.

MISAO: Ahhhh..... Hmmmpp, sabes que?

AOSHI: Nani?

MISAO(poniéndose como tomate): Pues que aún nos falta algo ... Aoshi-san.

AOSHI: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????

Misao entonces comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, al tiempo que iba cerrando los ojos; y cuando Misao iba ya a mitad de camino (el cual no era muy largo), Aoshi comprendió de que se trataba ese algo. Entonces Misao colocó sus labios sobre los de Aoshi en un sencillo y significativo primer beso; ante lo cual ambos se estremecieron, y Aoshi cerro los ojos y algo en su interior .... jalo del gatillo. Aoshi comenzó a profundizar el beso cada vez más y más, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire; ante lo cual ambos se miraron, y Misao pudo ver en Aoshi la más hermosa de las sonrisas, las que ahora ella sabía que solo estaban reservadas exclusivamente para ella; entonces por un mal movimiento de Misao, el banquillo sobre el cual estaba parada se ladeo, y casi se cae, pero Aoshi la sostuvo fuertemente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo; pero luego y sin aviso Aoshi cambio de idea y la alzo en vilo; se sentó en el suelo; mientras sostenía delicadamente a Misao hasta colocarla sobre sus piernas.

Misao estaba ahora poniéndose de todos los colores, y entonces cerró los ojos; ¡Que rayos estaba haciendo Aoshi!, entonces decidió que sucediera lo que sucediera, no le importaba; pues ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba; y trato de dejarse llevar; pero entonces abrió los ojos y vió a Aoshi mirándola; para luego sonreír y........... abrazarla con todo su corazón, durante un largo, largo muy muy largo tiempo.

**********************

Aoshi y Misao trataron de mantener oculta, durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo, su relación, por lo menos hasta que los demás lo descubrieron; así que el secreto duro la gran cantidad de TRES DÍAS....., tras lo cual todo el Aoiya se metió al asunto; aunque para una persona en especial, esto constituía un alivio; hablo de Yuri, al cual ya habían estado volviendo loco con todos los preparativos para la boda; por lo menos ya no era solo a él.

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta Yuri se quedo en el Aoiya, pues ahora era oficialmente un Oniwuabanshuu; para alegría de todos, pues la verdad es que con la pérdida de los cuatro miembros en aquella lamentable ocasión; ya iba siendo hora de que el grupo volviese a aumentar, y ese era un buen comienzo. En cuanto al entrenamiento de Yuri, pues el mismo Aoshi se lo estaba dando; le estaba enseñando los movimientos básicos de un ninja; así como el uso de las armas más simples; y hasta lo estaba adiestrando en algo con el uso de las Kodachis, aunque todos quedaron en que el mismo Yuri decidiría en que tipo de armas se especializaría más adelante; y es que ahora que todo estaba 'claro' entre ellos, pues Aoshi había admitido que Yuri era bastante agradable y una persona con la cual se podía trabajar.

Así los días iban pasando, y se decidió que sería una boda doble; algo bastante innovador y divertido; según las propias palabras de Okina; entonces, al momento de decidir a quienes invitarían; Misao pego un gran grito al recordar a ciertas personas demasiado importantes como para ser excluidas de semejante evento...

MISAO: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Cómo pudimos olvidar a nuestros amigos del Dojo Kamiya?????!!!!!!!!!!!!; ¡¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!!, ¡¡¡¡Kaoru-san, Sano-san, Jahiko-chan, KENSHIN-SAN!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡TODOS!!!, - poniéndose en superdeformet, y con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos-, nunca me lo van a perdonaaaaaarrrrrr.... snif....

OKON: Pero Misao; si todavía faltan tres meses para la ceremonia.

OMATSU: Es cierto Misao-chan; ya no te desesperes que aún hay tiempo.

Pero Misao no le hacía caso a nadie, y seguía en su estado de depresión aguda. Entonces Aoshi, quien lo último que quería era ver a Misao triste dijo...

AOSHI: No te preocupes Misao; yo mismo iré a dejar la invitación a Tokyo.

YURI: Noooooooo!!!!, quiero decir, que no puede ir usted solo Aoshi-sama, sería mejor si va acompañado, tal vez yo podría ..... ir con usted.

La cara de desesperación de Yuri era única; el solo pensar en quedarse con Okina y el resto para los preparativos; él solito, era en verdad terrorífica; y lo peor es que Aoshi lo entendía, así que dijo....

AOSHI: Buenooo, creo que sería bueno que Yuri conociese a nuestros amigos en Tokyo, pues uno nunca está seguro de que pueda ser útil tal conocimiento en el futu....

Aoshi no pudo seguir hablando; ya que Misao se le colgó del brazo, con un rostro que había pasado de la tristeza a un terror absoluto; y Aoshi supo el significado de ese rostro.

MISAO: ¿NO irías a dejarme a mi SOLITA aquí, neeeee?

AOSHI: Ano, bueno yooo.....

Aoshi estaba en una verdadera encrucijada, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer; entonces se escucho un corito de ladridos y junto a estos una voz...

????: Si quieren yo puedo dejar la invitación en Tokyo.

OKON Y OMATSU: © o© ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hiko-sama!!!!!!!! © o© 

SEIJURO(mostrando una super sonrisa): Konnichiwa minna; espero no interrumpir nada importante.

OKINA: Por supuesto que no Hiko-san, usted siempre es bienvenido al Aoiya; pero dígame, es cierto que usted puede ir al Dojo Kamiya a dejar la invitación.

SEIJURO: Si, así es puesto que no tengo nada importante que hacer, y la verdad es que hasta había estado pensando en ir a visitar de todas maneras a mi estúpido pupilo, simplemente esto sería algo dentro de mi itinerario; hasta que regrese para las bodas; si es que estoy invitado, claro esta.

OKON Y OMATSU(quienes habían estado como embobadas desde la llegada repentina de Seijuro): ¡¡Pero claro que si, eso ni se pregunta!!, ¡¡¿¿VERDAD OKINA??!!.

OKINA(con una gran gota; y con la voz bajita y algo quebrada): Ha-hai.

SEIJURO: Bueno, entonces no se diga más, me pondré en marcha a Tokyo en el próximo tren, así que hasta luego nos veremos después.

OKON Y OMATSU(con unas caras super tristes): ¿¿Ya se va, Hiko-sama??

SEIJURO(con una sonrisa de mister universo): Bueno, ya escucharon el dicho; no dejes para después lo que puedes hacer hoy, ne?. Pues yo tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, así que ya me retiro, pero volveré mañana por las invitaciones. Por cierto Shinomori-san, felicidades.

Dicho esto Seijuro le guiño pícaramente a Aoshi, demostrando un gran aire de complicidad, después de lo cual procedió a retirarse, dejando a Aoshi con una imperceptible sensación de incomodidad para casi todos...

MISAO(con su típica actitud inquisitiva): Exactamente, ¿qué significó eso?

AOSHI: ......................

Mientras tanto, Seijuro iba pensando en lo que haría llegando a Tokyo, dibujándose entonces una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

************************

El viaje había sido calmado, eso claro sin contar a las casi tres o cuatro docenas de chicas que le estuvieron coqueteando durante todo el trayecto a Tokyo; pero............. como culparlas teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de él mismo.

Bueno, ya faltaba poco para llegar al Dojo Kamiya, ante lo cual sucedería lo mismo de siempre; por lo menos ya estaba preparado; ah! por fin el final del camino, ahora solo tenía que tocar el portón.

Toc, toc, toc.

*Ojalá que no se demoren en abrir, de verdad que hace calor...*

*Un momento, ya están abriendo y son .... ¿dos niñas?*

AYAME Y SUSUME: Konnichiwa señor de capa chistosa, ¿desea algo?

*¿Capa chistosa?, estás niñas son muy lindas, pero no tienen el más mínimo sentido de la elegancia.*

SEIJURO: Konnichiwa; estoy buscando a Himura Kenshin, ¿está el en casa?

AYAME Y SUSUME: Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

SEIJURO: Entonces ¿puedo pasar?

Las dos enanas deliberan un rato con susurros, mientras que miran a Seijuro de manera desconfiada, luego se centran en su discusión, y luego vuelven a mirar a Seijuro, quién ya tiene una gran gota cubriéndole la mayor parte de la cara. Por último las dos niñas pasan de seriedad a una actitud juguetona y haciéndose cada una a un lado .

SEIJURO: Domo.

Pero cuando entra cada enana se le cuelga de un brazo, después de lo que ambas dicen al unísono...

AYAME Y SUSUME: Pero nosotras lo llevamos.

SEIJURO(poniendo una sonrisa ligera en su rostro): Bueno, nunca esta de más ser acompañado por dos bellas damas.

Tras este comentario ambas niñas sonríen encantadas, y se disponen a llevar a Seijuro donde Kenshin, pero lo que Seijuro ve al llegar donde su 'alumno' lo deja perplejo.

Ayame y Susume dejaron a Seijuro para ir a tirarse felices a la espalda de su 'Ken-nii', quien estaba muy ocupado .... lavando toda la ropa de los habitantes del Dojo Kamiya; y para colmo de males estaba ataviado con un lindo mandilito que tenía en el pecho la imagen de dos lindos pollitos con las palabras 'piyo piyo', escritas encima de los bichejos esos; y aún peor, el susodicho mandil tenía graciosas 'cintitas rosas' para sujetar el mandil del cuello y atarlo a la cintura de Kenshin, al fin toda una monada de mandil.

KENSHIN: Yare, yare; que no ven que estoy algo ocupado; pero no se preocupen, que más tarde jugare con ustedes.

AYAME: No es eso Ken-nii, es que un señor te esta buscando.

KENSHIN: ¿Oro?

Entonces las niñas señalan hacia atrás, tras lo cual Kenshin voltea y entonces....

KENSHIN(Con ojos brillantes y ríos de lagrimas de emoción en el rostro, para variar): Shishou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin, como de costumbre, va corriendo a toda velocidad hasta su maestro para abrazarlo efusivamente, y como de costumbre Seijuro se hace a un lado listo para soltar su bien sabido comentario de 'A mi no me gusta que me abracen hombres', para que luego Kenshin se estrelle contra la pared más cerc..... UN MOMENTO, PERO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ, KENSHIN LOGRÓ ABRAZAR A SU MAESTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

KENSHIN(alzando la cabeza para ver a su maestro): Shishou, snif, estoy tan feliz de verlo, snif....

SEIJURO(con un auténtico rostro de desagrado, y en parte de sorpresa): ¡Kuso!, ya suéltame, tu baka; - y una vez que logra deshacerce del abrazo de Kenshin- pero ¿Cómo es posible que esto sucediese?

KENSHIN(con la mirada aún emotiva, osea llena de estrellitas y lagrimitas): Es que estuve practicando sus movimientos, pues me di cuenta que solo me esquivaba para estimular mi aprendizaje de lectura de movimientos del oponente.... ¿verdad que ahora si esta muy orgulloso de mi Shishou?

SEIJURO: ............................ S S S 

En ese preciso momento una muy enojada voz femenina se escucha dirigirse hacia Kenshin y Seijuro...

KAORU(echando chispas): pero porque rayos hacen tanto escándalo allí atrás....., ¿Kenshin, que rayos esta sucediendo por allí?

Entonces Kaoru llega donde estaba el foco de tanto escándalo, ante lo cual ve a Seijuro y se pone roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que sus gritos, momentos antes, habían sido del todo inapropiados.

KAORU(bastante avergonzada): Hiko-san, bienvenido; disculpe los gritos, pero.... ¿por qué no aviso que vendría?

SEIJURO: Bueno, espero que la visita sorpresa no les incomode.

KAORU: Ie!!!!, no lo dije con esa intención; solo que de verdad que no lo esperábamos; simplemente hubiese querido tener algo preparado, eso es todo.

SEIJURO: Olvídelo Kaoru-san, en realidad se que debí de haber avisado antes, así que me disculpo; pero supongo que ya que estoy aquí eso no importa mucho, ne?. Como sea, aquí les traigo una noticia del Aoiya que estoy seguro que si será toooodaaa una sorpresa -terminando su frase de manera bastante pícara despertando así la curiosidad de la joven.

Y dicho esto Seijuro le entrega a Kaoru un sobre de Misao el cual tenía adentro todas las invitaciones, además de una muyy extensa carta contándole a Kaoru y cía. femenina algunos detallitos de esos que no se puede dejar de chis..., contar a tus mejores amigas =^.~=.

Entonces cierta chica zorro llega a la escena de los hechos, caminando agitadamente.

MEGUMI: Pero Kaoru, que rayos haces que te demoras tant...., Hiko-san????!!!!!

KAORU: Mira Megumi, Hiko-san nos ha traído una carta de parte de Misao.

MEGUMI(olvidándose completamente de Seijuro): ¿Y que esperas, que se acabe el mundo?, ¡Lee que dice!; no espera, mejor aún, vamos a leerla adentro.

Y aplicando el hecho sobre el dicho, Megumi arrastra a Kaoru hacia el interior del Dojo Kamiya. Cinco segundos después se escuchan los gritos de sorpresa de ambas muchachas seguidas después de un montón de exclamaciones de alegría seguidas a la vez de palabras como : Boda, compromiso, regalos, y otras más.

KENSHIN(con una carita de sorpresa inigualable y mirando hacia donde provenían los gritos): Oro??, ¿Hiko-shishou, que esta pasando?

Pero el maestro no respondió, ante lo cual el alumno volteo con algo de curiosidad solo para ver a Seijuro mirarlo de una manera rara e inquisitiva.

SEIJURO: Entonces, ¿que tanto has adelantado en tu relación con Kamiya-dono?.

Ante semejante pregunta Kenshin se torno rojo de pies a cabeza, y comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos con una mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

KENSHIN: Maaa, maaaaa; ano, yo.......

SEIJURO: Nani!!!!, entonces en toooodoooo este tiempo que no te he visto no has avanzado absolutamente nada; ¡¿y así te haces llamar mi pupilo?!.

KENSHIN: Demo.....

SEIJURO: Demo nani.

KENSHIN: Es que la última vez que nos vimos allá en Kyoto usted dijo que ya no era más su alumno, Shishou.

SEIJURO(algo incomodo , pues había olvidado ese detallito): Tecnicismos nada más. Pero, como puedes escuchar incluso Shinomori-san ha adelantado más que tú, ¡El ya se va a casar con la comadreja!, y tú que tenias aún más posibilidades, NADA DE NADA.

KENSHIN: Entonces de eso te trataba el mensaje, estaban invitándonos a la boda - y poniendo su típica carita bonachona para total exasperación de Seijuro - que amables de su parte.

SEIJURO(que decidió que ya era suficiente): Por Kami, con razón no has adelantado nada, - y entonces comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa nada amigable - creo que tendremos que tomar algunas medidas con respecto a esta situación.

KENSHIN(con cara de no entender nada): ¿¿¿¿Oro????

SEIJURO: Bueno, empezaremos por lo básico...

KENSHIN: ¿Lo básico?.

SEIJURO: ¡No interrumpas a tu maestro!, ¿en que iba?, ya me acuerdo, como iba diciendo, veremos, que tal lo haces - entonces, mirando a Kenshin a los ojos muy seriamente, o por lo menos lo más que puede- muy bien, ahora ..... declárateme.

KENSHIN 0_0 : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿O000ROOOOOOOOO????????!!!!!!!!!!! +_+

Ante semejante pedido de su propio maestro, Kenshin cae al piso en estado de shock, con los dos ojos bien abiertos, y en el centro de cada uno podía verse claramente una gran cruz.

Por su parte Seijuro sonriendo para si mismo, dijo....

SEIJURO: Como lo suponía, creo que todavía podré divertirme un tiempo más después de todo.

Entonces a lo lejos se escucha el inicio de la canción Namida Wa Shitteiru, y mientras que eso ocurre Seijuro voltea hacia los lectores, y con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño travieso dice...

SEIJURO: Oh, vamos!, no habrán pensado que vine hasta aquí solo de buen samaritano, neee????

Entonces mientras se escucha aquella parte de la canción que da la impresión de estar entrando en un lindo remolino musical, la imagen del Dojo Kamiya comienza a dar vueltas hasta terminar enfocando el cielo que lo cubre, donde al ritmo de la canción comienzan a verse las mejores escenas del fic (eso ya lo dejo a criterio de cada lector, yo por mi parte incluyo la escena del baño de Aoshi del capítulo 5), las cuales van y vienen una tras otra, para finalmente dar paso a una única escena que comienza llenando toda la pantalla, donde al principio se ven dos manos entrelazadas, y ambos llevan unos lindos anillos dorados, y luego, poco a poco la imagen va mostrándose poco a poco por completo, mientras obviamente va achicándose solo en la pantalla, pudiendo notarse entonces que las manos pertenecían a Aoshi y a Misao, y que esta última estaba juguetona y alegremente sentada sobre el regazo de su ahora esposo, quien la tenía muy bien cogida de la cintura, no se sabe si es para que no se caiga o como símbolo de que no se arriesga de nuevo a perderla, ustedes que piensan?), y al costado de ellos esta la otra nueva pareja del Aoiya compuesta por Yuri y Yumiko, quienes están paradas, con un Yuri muy feliz abrazando por detrás y por la cintura, a su esposa, mientras descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta, quien esta algo ruborizada, puede ser por el tierno abrazo o porque no esta todavía tan acostumbrada a usar los diminutos trajes ninja pertenecientes a las mujeres Oniwabanshuu aún, pero eso sí, se la nota muy feliz; por ultimo al otro lado están Okina (muy bien vigilado por Omatsu, quien lo mira muy de cerca) así como los otros miembros del Oniwabanshuu, y con Yuki y Koori ya más grandes y echados uno a cada lado del grupo, quienes en su conjunto, se ven todos muy felices.

Bueno, poco a poco la escena se aleja más y más, entonces otra imagen que viene por detrás de la anteriormente descrita atraviesa la ahora diminuta imagen, y comienza a agrandarse poco a poco, y se puede notar que es una palabra, que termina haciéndose legible por completo; y ¿qué es lo que dice esta palabra?, pues simplemente dice ...........

****

FIN

Notas de autor:

Pues bueno, no se las haré muy largas. Bueeenoooo, tal vez si. Comencemos con el vocabulario ya que por algo se empieza siempre:

-Ai shiteru: Yo te amo (ai: amor).

-Ano: Este.

-Baka: Idiota, estúpido, tonto.

-Chotto: Un momento.

-Demo: Pero.

-Doumo: Gracias.

-Gomen: Perdón.

-Hai: Si.

-Ie: No.

-Kami: Dios.

-Kamisama: Manera formal de nombrar a Dios.

-Kawaii: Lindo.

-Konnichiwa: Buenos días.

-Kudassai: Por favor.

-Kuso: Maldición, mierda.

-Maa maa: Bueno... , esto....

-Minna: Todos, todas.

-Nani?: Qué?

-Ne?: Verdad?, cierto?, no?-

-Oro: Expresión que usa Kenshin en lugar del formal 'are', lo que significa '¿Qué sucede?'

-Sayonnara: Adiós.

-Yare yare: Ya, ya.

La canción de fondo que he utilizado para este final, Namida Wa Shitteiru pertenece a la serie de TV "Rurouni Kenshin"; es, para ser más específicos el segundo ending (si!, ese donde salen una voz femenina cantando, ese donde al inicio sale como un hermoso papel tapiz hecho de imágenes en color pastel de bambú y creo que de abanicos, y donde los personajes salen siendo algo así como dibujados poco a poco por pinceladas hasta terminar dandoles todo el color), y es cantado por Mayo Suzukase, que es la actriz de la voz original del mismo Kenshin, y para los que no tengan la letra de esta canción pues la incluiré a continuación:

**__**

Namida Wa Shitteiru

2° ending de la serie de TV

(ep. 13-27)

Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki

Dou sureba iindarou

Sora wa mi agetemo, kokoro wa itai.

Kizutsuka nakute ii koto ni

Daremo ga fureteshimau

Mizu no tsumetasa ni

Odoroku toki no you ni

Tonari ni iru dakede

Nanimo dekinai kedo

Arittakeno egao kimi dakeni

Hakaete okuruyo donna toki mo

Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru

Kimi no tame dakeni

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo

Tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de

Dareka wo mamoru koto nante

Katan ni dekinai ne

Kimini furu ame mo

Tomerare naiyo

Dakedo akirametaku wa nai

Chippokena yuuki demo

Itsuka honto no

Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba

Chiisana choudesae

Umi wo koete yukeru

"Itsuka kitto" sonna kotoba shika

Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo

Shinjite iiyo niji wa yatte kuru

Kimi no tsumasaki e

Shinjite iiyo kimi no toki ga kuru

Mou sugu atarashii kaze no naka

Sousa kanarazu yume wa yatte kuru

Sono mune wo hiroge

Kitto namidawa sore wo shitte iru

Oshie ni kitandayo ashita kara

Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru

Kimi no tame dakeni

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo

Tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de

****

Intérprete: Mayo Suzukaze

Espero que todos se hallan divertido mucho con este fic, que la verdad es que no estaba segura de terminarlo algún día; pero al parecer al final logré terminarlo después de todo; y es así como yo pienso que podrían suceder las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao; creo que este es tan solo uno de los tantos finales pensados por los fans de la serie al haber sido dejado este tema como uno de los cabos sueltos más sobresalientes. Que le puedo hacer si a mi me gustan las situaciones divertidas, ne? =^.~=

Bueno, ahora si será hasta un próximo fic; y es que como le gustan muchas series a esta linda escritora felina, tal vez vean por allí mi nombre otra vez haciéndole la existencia vil y miserable a algún otro de mis personajes favoritos, sin tener en cuenta además que ya de por si tengo varios fics escritos de Rurouni Kenshin .... que algún día terminare de pasar a html y los mandaré a la red para los que quieran leerlos; así que bechitos felinos a todos los que se dieron el trabajo de leer este disparate de fic, y si les gusto, o si no fue así, entonces escríbanme a **_chibineko_7@hotmail.com_**, que estaré esperando ansiosa cualquier comentario.

Adiós a todos y......

En ese momento una voz ligera y profunda se deja oír en toda la habitación...

???: Creí que ibas a hacer una continuación del fic....

chibineko: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!....- respirando con dificultad- Oye ki-chan, ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!!

nekoki: Gomen... sabes que ser un fantasma no es fácil.

Hasta ese momento tan solo unos bigotes que salían de la pared eran visibles; entonces un gatito translúcido termina de atravesar la pared por completo mientras echa un vistazo a su hermana gemela.

chibineko: Además... ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de decir algo sobre eso?!

nekoki: ¿Quieres decir sobre esa continuación acerca de la historia de la primera pelea marital entre Aoshi y Misao, y como según tú Aoshi va a aprender que el matrimonio no es tan solo casarse y ya esta?...

chibineko: Ki-chan.... eso era secreto, primero tengo que saber si a los lectores les interesaría o no una continuación.

nekoki: Pero chibi-chan... ¿cómo van a saber si no les dices primero?

chibineko: ..................... Rayos!, es una desgracia que el espíritu de tu hermano tenga razón..... Por cierto ki-chan; si tu moriste al nacer; ¿Por qué creces al mismo ritmo que el resto?... Creí que los espíritus no crecían

nekoki: No lo hacen; pero yo solo soy un espíritu, como quieres que sepa de esas cosas. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una cita para asustar de muerte a un par de perros que me han dado bastante lata desde hace un par de días. 

Y tras estas palabras el translúcido gatito desapareció de la misma forma como apareció en ese lugar, dejando a chibineko un poquito atontada, entonces al voltear nota que los lectores todavía están allí y pasa a ser de una gatita blanca a una roja.

chibineko: Errr... bueno, yo.... creo que ahora si es la despedida, así que... Hasta la próxima.

Sayonnara minna

chibineko =^.^=


End file.
